Forgotten But Still Remembered
by xxxLucreciaCrescentxxx
Summary: This is mainly a OC story and rating has changed. Nina lived a life of hardship being cursed at 16 leaving her a short teen. Nearly ready to give up she finds herself in Fiore and has an ironic change of heart. But will past memories and a malevolent force cause her to runaway again? And why does this Fullbuster guy seem familiar? Lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

He was only four years old so I can't hold it against him, heck I was three years old the last time I saw them. I could never forget my mother's voice which was so gentle and sweet, father's big and warm hands as he held me, and my big brothers black spiky hair that I would always pull on.

But I could never remember their names, just the small village we lived in and the last time I saw my parents face. It's a very sad memory but it's my last memory of them, faces filled with angst, grief, anger, sadness, so many depressing emotions that I've come a custom to seeing now.

I'm not sure how I got to be where I I'm now nor do I care why, that's not where my story begins. In my past life I've seen the darkness the world has to offer but also some of the joy but that's not how my new life began.

I won't mention anything about myself now since it'll probably cause spoilers in the future so I'll just skip to introductions. You see it all started that day I met my guild mates and was introduced to the Mermaid Heel.

My name is Nina and this is how my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Start As A Mermaid!

"Will she be alright, these injuries look pretty bad?" A voice commented as I felt someone hover over me before a familiar voice cut her off.

"Don't worry about Nina-sama, these injuries are nothing compared to what she's been through!" The voice beamed cheerfully as the mood seemed to darken slightly at her words.

"Wait I think she's coming too, Nina-sama!" Pandora shouted landing by my side cuddling against it as I opened them my eyes.

When I opened my I saw that I was in a infirmary bed surrounded by two unfamiliar girls and looked down to see my exceed Pandora. I slightly struggled to get up but one of the girls pushed me down gently shaking her head at me.

"Good to see you're finally awake. You shouldn't be getting up your injuires are pretty bad, looks like you got yourself in a pretty tight spot." The cat like girl stated as I pet Pandora who cuddled against my side.

"Nina-sama is awake, Pandora-sama is so glad!" She purred happily as I scratched behind her ears smiling down at the blue exceed until a cough interrupted us.

I turned my head to see the other girl who sat next to the bed looking over at me with worry while the other seems to want to cuddle either me or Pandora, or maybe both of us. On closer inspection I saw she was carrying a sheathed sword on her side that held a great amount of power, a fine swordsman I presume.

"I know it's rude to ask so bluntly but what happened to you?" She asked straight off the bat as I chuckled at my last memories, feeling quite idiotic for my actions that lead to my collapse.

"Let's just say the other two I fought are much worse off then I I'm, I'll be fine in no time, although I cant say the same thing about them. They sure put up what hell of a fight I'll give them that. In what part of Bosco are we currently located?" I asked casually as I stretched my back feeling my muscles pull until they made a nice, loud popping noise.

They shook their head in worry as Pandora piped up waving her cowboy hat to me in a fanning manner.

"Wow Nina-sama, you must me really out of it, we're in the Fiore Kingdom now." She explained as my eyes widened a fraction before I immediately got up from bed ignoring the rest of the pains on my body that ached.

Before I knew it I was running through a hallway that lead to a main entrance or guildhall I suppose ignoring the shouts from the girls as Pandora flew over onto my head. The guild members seemed to give me strange looks and were clearing confused but I didn't care at the moment I just needed to check the outside for confirmation.

"Wait Nina you haven't fully recovered yet, you shouldn't be walking around!" The cat girl, exclaimed as I was more worried over the fact I'm in an entirely new territory without knowing a thing about it.

As I made it to the front doors and opened them I saw a unknown but beautiful scenery of a town located in a green area that seemed very peaceful and lively. Yep I don't recognize a single part of this place.

"Isn't it pretty Nina-sama? We've never been to Fiore before!" Pandora cheered happily flying around my head in excitement as the girls from earlier came to stop a few feet behind me.

"So you've finally awakened?" A strong feminine voice asked as the guild grew silent as they turned to a small, old woman descending the set of stairs from the second floor.

"Good we were worried but I can see you yourself are quite frightened, rest assured we mean you and your exceed no harm." She stated firmly as she stopped right in front of the girls who looked at us worriedly as I stood up straight.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked probably certain I wouldn't know even if she told me the name of the place.

"This is the Mermaid Heel, an all-female guild, and I I'm it's Guild Master Aurora. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She says offering me her hand.

"Likewise." I replied not familiar with either of the names, Pandora on the other hand seemed excited.

"I'm Milliana, we didn't formally meet but it's nice to meet you!" The cat girl says before engulfing me in a hug that has me on my tipping toes.

"Kagura." The swordsman stated as we nodded in greeting.

Strange for some reason I don't seem to see anything threatening about this people, in fact they seemed rather welcoming and warm. Are most residents of Fiore like this or just these people, whatever the case I can't let my guard down again.

"So what's our next step Nina-sama?" Pandora asked out of the blue actually catching me by surprise.

I hadn't really thought about that, checking myself I released I must have left my belongings on the ground while I was fighting. They're probably long gone by now which means I'm going to have to start from nothing, which didn't sound so bad if I really thought about it.

"I guess start a new life, we never had a permenent home before so it shouldn't be to hard. Hopefully we can pick up quickly on Fiores ways, just need to figure of where to start." Milliana seems to brighten up at the thought as she volunteers a solution.

"Why don't you join the Mermaid Heel, Pandora told as you were an ice Mage of some sort so it shouldn't be a problem right master Aurora?" She questioned as the guild master nodded in agreement, I found her suggestion appealing but the question is would she feel the same if I told her of my magic.

My adoptive mother was a ice dragon after all so It's only natural that I learned dragons slayer magic. This seemed to cause terror in the people I've encountered in all my years of traveling or cause people to seek me out for their own personal use.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, my magic isn't something you come by everyday. You fight end up hating me for using it." I say seriously as they all seemed caught off guard by this.

"I'm sure whatever it is we'll be fine with it, we've seen quite a lot of things in our experience. What's your magic ability?" The master asked as I took a deep breathe, here comes the moment of truth.

"I'm an Ice Dragonslayer." I state firmly as the guild grows quiet, I half expected them to scream in terror but what they did next surprised me.

"No way another female Dragonslayer!" "So cool!" "That must be her exceed!" "Wow so amazing!" "I was expecting that!"

All over the guild girls commented on how amazed they were confusing Pandora as well as me not expecting these turn of events. Another female Dragonslayer, so they've meet another before?

"What you've meet another female Dragonslayer?" Pandora asked as we both never encounter another Dragonslayer before.

"Not just a female Dragonslayer but a lot of male Dragonslayers too! They reside in some of the other guilds in Fiore." Milliana says excited at meeting another Dragonslayer.

"So you're not afriad of me?" I asked unsure causing them to laugh.

"You've given us no reason to be, come on let's get you all signed up to be a brand new member of Mermaid Heel." Aurora stated as she ushered me to follow her as I got a sudden warm feeling.

I've never been in a guild before, well I've been inside other guilds but I could never join since of my magic ability or due to me looking like a child. Which reminds me how much did Pandora tell them?

We followed her into her office on the second floor as Pandora slightly adjusted her cowboy hat that matched her attire. She seemed to feel very comfortable here and didn't struggle to fit in her, it makes me glad to see her having fun without fear of danger.

I wish other guilds were like this, so open to accept members even if they held such a dangerous power. As we entered the office I could see she fancied the Victorian fashion and taste as she sat down at her desk.

"That reminds how old are you young lady?" She asked pulling out some paperwork.

"24." That seemed to catch her off guard.

"Really you look no louder then 16, despite how childish and short you appear." She stated causing an invisible arrow to pierce my body dramatically at hearing those words.

"Y-yeah I get that a lot." I say in a cloud of depression as Pandora speaks up.

"It's not Nina-sama's fault she was cursed when she was 16 and hasn't aged since." She says wi a sad tone in her voice.

"Really by who, maybe we can reverse it." She asked curiously as we shook our head at her.

"We only know of two people who can reverse it and we can't find them nor do we want to, their scary!" Pandora says hugging me in comfort as I recalled the memories of the people she spoke of.

"Do you know what their names are? It could help us find them and make them both see reason." She asked wondering why someone would do such a thing to a young girl.

"Trust me you don't want to meet them, it's really bad idea." Pandora warned her as I nodded in agreement.

"At least tell me their names, perhaps we might know of them or file a request." She asked with great interest, Pandora and I shared a look before looking back at her as she froze at the names we spoke.

"Zeref and Acnologia."

...

Okay so first chapter is finally out, not really sure what you were expecting but I'll say this, it's not going to be a Gray x OC story. Although it will be an OC x ?, so this chapter served as the introduction to the character, I'll be more detailed about her in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 2: Visiting the Sabertooth

Three months Later...

Things have settled down and after a month of getting use to the guild Nina and Pandora have settled themselves, even found a nice two story home that was located near the towns river were trader sailed down to the open ocean miles away from here.

At first things were awkward not being use to people greeting Nina so causally and openly, something she was very accustom to but she would always smile and was kind to everyone. Although she seemed relatively calm on the outside she had many fears that she didn't want to face when it came to her abilities.

Although it's true she uses Ice Dragonslayer magic, she mentioned to her guild mates that she does use other magics but only because she's afraid that she'll mess up or will luckily touch with her Ice magic. However those are not the main reasons why, she knows all too well that she might lose control of herself and might ending up hurting not only herself but everyone around her.

She didn't worry too much about it before on missions since request seemed quite simple and harmless to try out. Compared to the monsters and people she's met and fought against in the past these quest were very easy, she wondered if she could request to take the S-class wizard exam to take harder missions but she didn't want to push it.

There was no rush since she isn't planning on going anywhere and Pandora seemed to love it here and was becoming very attached her, Millianna seemed to love her to death no surprise there. But that fear of losing control returned when Kagura, as she and Millianna have been taking quests with her, announced they would be visiting the Sabertooth Guild in order to help the guild master that specifically asked for her help.

Nina's POV

I let out a breathe of relief when the train finally stopped as the small nausea I had disappeared as Kagura waited for me to get over my motion sickness. She slightly chuckled at my state as I gave her an annoyed look.

"So even girl Dragonslayers can get motion sickness, I guess Wendy is the only exception." She stated as I looked ahead to see find the Sabortooth guild we needed to head to.

"Why do I have to come along, they only asked for you and I doubt you would need my help. You can handle just about anything on your own." I remarked as she pointed in the general direction of said guild and smiled at my remark.

"Yes that may be true but recently when we visited the other guilds Millianna let it slip that we had a powerful new addition to the team in our guild which naturally traveled to people from the other guilds, including Sabertooth guild. Luckily Fairy Tail has been left in the dark or else Natsu might come barging into our guild looking for a fight." She stated as I looked at her confused, I thought she said the Dragonslayers weren't that bad.

"Don't worry he just likes to fight strong opponents, Erza would probably knock him out before he could try anything. Besides the Sabortooth guild is home to the Light and Shadow Dragonslayers, they're relatively calm." She assured me noticing my nervous state before a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Or is it that you're nervous to be talking to boys?" She grinned as I grew a little shy.

I'm no expert in the social department considering I didn't trust people up until a few months ago. Girls I could handle but I've never really associated with men in my travels, they all wanted the same thing, it was obvious with the lust their eyes cried out.

I could never understand why anyone would this childish body of mine, guess when guys get desperate they try to get what they can. But Kagura mentioned that these people weren't like that and not to worry about it.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine Nina-sama!" Pandora says fully confident as I pat her head.

Looking around I'm amazed at how beautiful this place is, new smells and atmosphere, merchants shouting, people chatting, it's a lot like the back at our town except on a larger scale. But I couldn't help but stop when I saw an entrance to an open field right next to a park, this didn't go unnoticed.

"If you want you can explore the town but come to the guild when you finish, I don't believe this request will take to long." She says as I break from my trance when Pandora flys up from my head.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked as I shook my head at her.

"You can go on ahead I'll catch up with you guys, I'm sure you'll be able to make friends with the exceeds there." I state as she hesitates to go with Kagura but none the less does waving as she leaves.

As soon as I see their far enough I walk inside the field enjoying the nice breeze and warm air. Not sure how long I was standing there but the next time I open my eyes I felt someone tackle me to the ground.

"S-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The white-haired woman stuttered as she picked things up from the groceries in a rush slightly panting and looking around, why was she in such a hurry.

I just smiled at her as I helped her gather her things she seemed surprised but thanked me as I handed it back. It was then I noticed her scent, it had another combined with, the scent of a dragon.

Giving her a hand up I instantly noticed the white mating mark on her neck, although she did blush lightly when she noticed I was looking at it before covering it with her hand. Despite having a dragon mating mark she held such a soft and loving gaze in her eyes when she touched it.

However her brown eyes seemed frightened when a group of men called her out and surrounded us, they seemed to look at us both with that look of lust on their faces.

"No use running sweetheart, you and your friend are coming with us." The leader proclaimed as I laughed darkly at this causing him to freeze before getting annoyed at me.

"What so funny shortie?" He joked as the other men laughed as I smirked at them.

"To try and take a dragons mate is one of the biggest mistakes anyone can make. I don't care how cute she is, she has someone else so get lost before I make you regret daring to lay your filthy hands on her." I state darkly as I countined to display a kind expression while smiling as they all seemed to be drawn back a moment before laughing at my words.

"Oh yeah and what's a small weakling like you going to do about it?" He smirked as I cracked my knuckles in response.

"Since her mate isn't here, I'll have to punish you in his place, be lucky I don't kill you although after I'm done I'll be sure to inform him you're all harassing his other half."

1 minute later...

"Shit I destroyed half the park, Kaguras going to kill me!" I paniced as I paid to heed to the unconcious men or flabbergasted girl.

"W-Who are you?" She asked as I realized I never formally introduced myself.

"I'm Nina, it's nice to meet you Ms..."

"Eucliffe, Yukino Eucliffe, the pleasures all mine, I'm surprised to see someone defeat their opponents so fast. My husband Sting can as well but I guess you probably already know from my mating mark that he's a Dragonslayer too." She replied happily as she grabbed my hand and shook it smiling at me.

"Does that happen often, you know the whole men hitting on and going after you thing?" I asked as she struggled to pick up the rest of the bags before I just took the majority of them from her.

"Actually today's a first, men don't come after me ever since Sting basically said he'd end them without mercy. Heck most men in my guild don't even come near me for it, you're not by chance the Ice Queen I've been hearing about are you?" She asked catching me by surprise.

It's a nickname I earned going on missions, although yes it's true I have dragon slaying magic, I tended to use Ice make magic so I didn't have rely on it too much. I guess I tended to be a little brutal with my enemies and showed no mercy so eventually that nickname came to be and it stuck.

"Is it that easy it figure it out?" I questioned as she seemed to look at me with great curiousity.

"I knew it, the powerful Ice magic, Mermaid Heel insignia, and the fact your so close to Kagura were pretty good give always. What are you doing here?" Yukino asked as she continued to walk to her guild as I followed along.

"Ask your mate, Kagura said he called her out for a special mission that needed her assistance, she just dragged me along to met the Dragonslayers." I answered as we arrived at the guild doors faster than I aspected.

"I'm sure Sting and Rogue would like to meet you, they've been pretty happy since Fairy Tail got re-established. They've been looking forward to battling against strong opponents." She explained as I had an uh-ha moment, Kagura did state Fairy Tail was the strongest guild around until they dismembered over a year ago.

Opening the two large doors I was amazed by the large amount of rowdy members in here. The guildhall itself was larger than ours but than again there were a lot of more men here than I've seen even in the town back home.

Looking around I could see Kagura leaning against the wall next to the bar talking to a spiky, blonde man sitting at the bar as a dark haired man stood next to him with an arm wrapped on a woman's hip. Not far from him Pandora was eating some fish with these two other cats, one wearing a vest while the other dressed as a pink frog.

"Welcome to the Sabertooth Guild!"

...

To clarify this happens around the time Lucy and Natsu get the guild back together again. But I haven't been keeping real good track of everything so I might get some things wrong but it's a fanfiction again so I can do what I want with it. I will however try to stick with the story line.


	4. Chapter 3: Supply Run

"Wow it's huge." I stated in amazement as she seemed to giggle at my reaction.

"Nina-sama! You finally made it, I was worried you'd run off and gotten lost." My cheerful blue exceed proclaimed catching Kaguras attention as she flew directly into my chest as I patted her head.

"Yeah well I had someone to bring me here, Yukino this is my exceed Pandora, Pandora meet Yukino." They both just waved a hello before Pandora grabbed my hand dragging me over to the bar, eagerly wanting me to meet some people.

Kagura awaited patiently as the other three people she was talking to looked me over, two in confusion as the other remained indifferent. What I wasn't expecting was the blonde guy to burst out laughing the second I got there before the dark-haired man smacked him in the back of the head.

I just gave Kagura a confused look as she seemed to be glaring at the blonde man, Yukino seemed to have disappeared into the back room with her bag and finally came out. She brought along the other two cats, who I'm are exceeds, with her each with a fish in their hands.

"Wow I was not expecting this, just where did you find her Kagura?" This Sting asked rudely as Yukino hit him on his shoulder.

"Sting don't be so rude, she came all this way to meet you and Rogue." Yukino argued as the other man presented himself.

"I'm Rogue Cheney, nice to meet you Nina or would you prefer for us to call you Ice Queen?" He asked as I shook his hand slightly at ease, he seems easy to talk to.

"Eithers really fine but I prefer to go by Nina, you must be the Shadow Dragonslayer, nice to formally meet you."

"Frosch thinks so too!" The little pink frog exceed proclaimed as he hopped into his mates arms.

"I'm Lector, Stings exceed, pleased to make your acquaintance." The red exceed waved proudly staying in Yukinos arms.

"I'm Minerva, Rogues mate, and this is his exceed Frosch. I must admit I was expecting someone more... Physically mature when Kagura mentioned you, not that you're weak or anything just different then we imagined." She quickly stated trying to to sound offended, I understand perfectly what she meant.

The rumor of a strong, feminine Ice Mage who could defeat her enemies in the blink of an eye and was a force to be reckoned with. You wouldn't expect a 16 year old, childish looking, short girl to be said person.

"It's alright I'm use to it by now, was that what you found funny Guild Master Sting?" I questioned getting formal as he scratched the back of his neck in guilt nodding, figures.

"Well that's ok considering the mess I left in the park not to long ago." I stated nervously as I felt Kaguras sharp gaze on me as I didn't dare to look in her direction.

"Define mess Nina." Kagura questioned in serious tone as she rested her hand on her sheath.

"It's not her fault I was the one-"

"Well I was at the park minding my business, right where you guys left me..." I started cutting Yukino off, by the way Sting just got I could tell he seemed unhappy about this.

"Go on." She stated.

"As I tried to get over my nervousness, you know since this would be the first time meeting a male Dragonslayer, leg alone two, and I didn't want to start anything. And well next thing you you know I'm on the ground, where I met Yukino here and helped her out when she dropped her bags and well..." I chucked nervously as Pandora gave me a questionable look.

"I quickly acquired by the mating mark on her neck that she was, you know the mate of a Dragonslayer. So it was only natural that the men who surrounded us got severely punished for thinking to lay their hands on a dragons mate, an act punishable by death. But rest assured I did not kill them, just left them extremely immobilized." I explained with a smile on my face I explained to Kagura in reassurance as she signed while shaking her head, probably knowing I went over the top like usual.

But Dragon laws are sacred to me, something taht Kagura and my guild mates picked up on, my mother taught me them as something Dragons, no matter the case, abided by. Sting seemed to be pull Yukino into a 'lovers' embrace as Rogue and Minerva just shook their heads at their open affections.

"Fine I guess I'll let this one slide, but don't expect me to go easy on you next time." Kagura stated as I nodded my head in understanding as I coughed to bring the couple out of their intimacy.

"So what's this mission Kagura's got to go on, must be big for you guys to need her help. Or is it on a needs to know basis cause I could always leave-"

"Nice try Nina but you're not getting out of this one so easily." Kagura stated grabbing my shoulder as I tried to make my escape, I didn't even want to go on a mission today.

"Sting was just informing me that he needed us to do a supply run to some of the other guilds. Sabertooth is already busy dealing with oncoming threats from a soon to be war between kingdoms. Fairy Tail is particular is still in the midst of reconstructing their guild so they could use the help." She stated as Pandora seemed thrilled at the idea of visiting other guilds.

"You and I aren't currently busy as the others like Millianna so we must lend our support as well to the other guilds. Especially in times like these so we must do our best!" Kagura proclaimed as Pandora agreed along with her as I nodded along thinking about the sudden uprising in the kingdom.

Seems like a perfect time for a certain Dark Mage to make his appearance but the question is, will Acnologia be arriving along with him? I should keep a close eye on this matter, call it a hunch but maybe Zeref is in league with the other kingdom.

It would definitely explain how they seem to know so much on his demons and about E.N.D., something my adoptive mother knew only so little about. Acnologia on the other hand doesn't work for Zeref but if anything could bring him out it's a large amount of chaos and a powerful challenger, something I learned the hard way.

"Nina-sama?" Pandora asked slightly patting my face in worry bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I guess I kinda of space out there, what were you saying?" I asked with some uncertainty in my face which I clearly took out.

"I said lets move out we have plenty of Guilds to head to, and plenty of people you have to meet." She says as she quickly secured an arm around my neck to make sure I didn't run off.

"Do I reaaaallly have too?" I whined not wanting to even come here in the first place as she darkly chuckled while waving goodbye and proceeding out of the guild.

"Well we could always train your body to its limit both physically and mentally again, or perhaps sexual-"

"Ok ok stop talking I'm going I'm going!" I say stopping her from finishing, it's true she's a very strong and beautiful women but she went all out when it came to training my body in aspects I never stopped to think about, I'm both grateful and terrified for it.

She seemed to smile in victory as Pandora and I shook our heads at her, how she can say things like that so openly and shamelessly goes is beyond my world of understanding. But suddenly she stopped and turned towards me with a face of realization that made her seem to stop and question me as we reached the train station.

"What is it Kagura, have you remembered something important?" I questioned as I purchased the tickets as she seemed to be intensely thinking about something.

"Nina did you are mention to Yukino or anyone there that you were a Dragonslayer?" She questioned as I stopped myself realizing I had forgotten to mention that.

"No I guess I forgot to since we were in a hurry to meet the other guilds. Shouldn't the exceed be a dead give away?" I asked as she shook her head as we boarded the train as the supplies were already on board.

"Exceeds can be hatched by anyone meaning anyone can have an exceed, like there's an exceed whose a church member serving under the pope I believe. I guess we shouldn't worry to much about it, they'll figure it out eventually, for all they know your just a very talented Ice Mage." She acquired taking a seat next to me as I choose to sit next to the window.

"So where to next Kagura-sama?" Pandora questioned laying in my lap as Kagura slightly recoiled.

"Our first stop is the Blue Pegasus, they are one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore but are filled with flirtatious men." She puffed in annoyance as I slightly cringed.

Never been the type to fall for flirts or fall for anyone in general, something tells me I might end of freezing the guild if they get to cocky. But I doubt Kagura will let me sit this one out, this should make for an interesting trip at the least though.

I'm sure Kagura was exaggerating when she said they get very up close and personal.

...


	5. Chapter 4: Blue Pegusus & Quatro Puppy

_"Just get it over with!" I shouted at him slightly cringing as my body had basically taken a giant beating, just breathing made me feel pain let alone speaking._

 _Our entire surroundings was demolished, an entire mountain range leveled, rubble everywhere as the air surprising was clear despite the epic battle that had taken place a few minutes prior. He sat right next to me slightly damaged looking off at something, it pissed me off knowing I could only deal so little damage while he managed to send my entire being through hell._

 _"You more interesting alive than dead, it'd be a waste for me to kill you now. It's been a while since I've been so entertained, I can only imagine how much more exciting it'll be when you get stronger." He seemed to think about it as a small smile crept on his face, it think this man could also turn into a full bodied dragon_ _and control it should scare me beyond belief but somehow I was more concerned over my injuries than his presence._

 _"Then unfreeze my soul, I know you can,_ _how do you expect me to get stronger without it-"_

 _"No, that's what makes you strong, you'll do what it takes to get it unfrozen. That's one of your main goals isn't it, to unfreeze it and get stronger to protect Pandora." Before I could comprehend it he was carrying me bridal style something that made my body ache more._

 _"Don't take this the wrong way I'm doing this for my own needs but I will grant you your wishes..." He trailed off confusing me, what does... Why would he...?_

 _My vision began to fade in and out as I sturggled to hold on to my consciousness slightly gripping onto him without realizing it. He had placed back my snowflake shaped seal onto my necklace and I quickly felt exhaustion come over me as I closed my eyes._

 _"But you will have to defeat me first, so do your best to prepare yourself."_

* * *

"Nina-sama!" Pandoras shouted panicked as I woke up with a start.

I didn't know where we were at first as I focused on evening my rapid breathes as I realized that we were still on the train. Kagura seemed to have her hand on my shoulder to wake me up from whatever nightmare I seemed to have been having.

"Sorry I guess I dozed off I bit, sorry to worry you." I reassured them as they didn't seem to convinced.

"Must have been a pretty bad dream to have you freeze part if the train." Kagura theorized as I took note that the area of the train we were at was frosted over as I looked down to see I was holding on to my snowflake necklace.

"Yeah something like that." I muttered as we got off to gather the needed supplies for the mission.

...

"Welcome to the Blue Pegasus guild! You're aroma is such a refreshing, feminine and sweet-"

"Get within five feet of me and I'll freeze you solid." I stated in dead serious tone that contradicted the smile I had brightly placed on my face, the atmosphere between as quickly grew icy as he tried to get closer to sniff me. *shiver*

Ichiya seemed to strike a pose as he commented on not just my scent but adorable looks and Icy personality. It wasn't long before a group of three fairly attractive men surrounded me following his lead.

"Pleasure to meet you young miss, the names Eve." The short, blonde stated grabbing my hand which I quickly snatched back as I jumped away from him as another tall and tan man held me in his arms.

"Ren, you're cute so I guess it's ok to-" Not a moment sooner did I shove him off me only for the another man to take his place as he tilted my chin so I could look up at him.

"You didn't forget about little old Hibiki did you, it's lovely seeing such a young and cute-"

"You all have five seconds to get away for me before I call in the big guns." I say seriously as they all thought it was adorable how a "16 year old" girl was trying to sound threatening, apparently reminding them of some girl named Wendy.

"Alright right I guess you guys have given me no choice, Pandora!" I shouted to my exceed who was over at the bar drinking some strawberry milk as she ignored another exceed who was posing in front of her.

"Since Kagura said I'm not aloud to fight anyone could you teach these guys a lesson about personal space." I asked as she nodded before a sudden puff of smoke surrounded her.

"Of course Nina-sama, shall we take this outside gentlemen." A deep, feline voice purred as she walked out of the smoke in her full grown exceed form.

She looked like a cosplaying blue cheetah wearing her cowgirl outfit equipped with her cowgirl hat and boots. If there's one thing I was able to teach Pandora, magic wise at least, was the ability to requip guns, other than that she just could fly on her own and grow.

"Wouldn't want to leave the guildhall in a mess." She says requip ping her sniper at the boys who seemed very surprised by the turn of events, but not because of the reasons I listed above.

"The exceed has an interesting perfume!", "Wow what a beautiful kitty cat you are.", "I guess I wouldn't mind playing with you for a bit.", "How about I pour you a glass of warm milk?"

*Shoots fired* Wow these guys are really dedicated, although I can't blame them Pandora looks like a full grown woman with how tall she is, and her mature voice, not to mention she has a great figure since she was curvy and had big boobs. The more I thought about it the more depressed I got in realizing that she was suppose to be around 16 years old in human years and she looked more like a woman than I did.

In fact now that I look around I notice just about every woman here was pretty filled out and mature, even those around my age. Wow I must look so childish compared to them.

...

"Alright Nina and Pandora looks like we can head to the Quatro Puppy-" Kagura started walking out with Master Bob as she noticed the passed out boys before noticing a grown up Pandora trying to cheer up Nina who was being gloomy in a corner with an air of depression around her.

"-Guild. I guess we'll be heading off Master Bob sorry for any inconvenience." He just giggled and waved it off stating how energetic young people.

"I'll be sure to inform you when Laxus comes back from his mission, it's strange for you make a request to see him. But if it's for you I don't mind the trouble." He stated as Kagura thanked him before walking over to tell Nina of their next stop.

Although all she could hear from her were mumbles of how Nina decided herself much of a adult at all and a failure as a woman as Pandora transformed back to her chibi self.

* * *

"What kind of tough guild names themselves the Quatro Puppy?" I asked Kagura as Pandora still giggled at the mention of it.

"We'll only be here a moment, we just had to deliver these two boxes and then we need to head over to the Lamia Scale Guild. Things should be relatively calm until we head over to Fairy Tail, but it might be calmer now that Master Makarov has returned but so have it's most rowdy members." She says trying to hide a content smile which we could clearly point out.

I guess I couldn't blame her, according to Millianna she shared quite a history with this Erza woman and has been looking for an excuse to visit. Entering the guild I could already smell the sweat and booze in the air as people around us kept saying "Wild!" as Pandora decided to say close by for a change.

We didn't even hear Kagura leave as I placed the boxes next to the bar where a man was constantly drinking. When I asked the bar maid for a drink this guy seemed to spark in interest in me as he soon enough challenged me to a drinking match.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I have an extremely high alcohol tolerance and you've been drinking all day I would presume." He seemed to laugh it off as his friends seemed to come and watch as he held up a mug for me to accept his challenge.

I could already see Pandora shaking her head at me as she signed at what was to come, probably feeling bad for the guy nt realizing what he got himself into.

...

"Alright Nina, Pandora we'll be heading off-" She instantly spotted Nina and Pandora at the bar drinking as a passed out Bacchus laid passed out on the floor drunk as the men kept calling her wild.

"-now. I can't leave these two alone for a second can I?" Kagura stated outloud as the guild master stated in amazement as Kagura walked over to the two who quickly saw her.

"Come on let's go, how aren't you even slightly drunk?" She questioned as we left while Pandora explained.

"It's one of the benefits of her magic, Dragons aren't ones to easily get drunk you know especially ones who knw how to control their body temperatures." She stated as Nina was slightly tipsy but not so much that she didn't comprehend her surroundings or them.

"Besides I can get drunk it's just there's really no point in me doing me so, I only drink for the warm feeling I get, not for the sake of fun." Nina stated as they came to the train station where the conductor waited until they boarded.

Kagura was surprised by what she just learned but none the less did not push the matter further. Despite what many people thought of her and how she would sometimes act, she contradicted her looks by how mature she actually was not to mention experienced.

 _"Yeah, something like that."_

Still what could she possibly be having nightmares about, from what she had learned was tha Nina never talked about her past. The one time she asked their Guild Master she simply said it was best not to ask and wait until she was ready to explain it herself.

But she has witnessed first hand how strong Nina can get, especially when she gets serious, perhaps matching the same level as the Wizard Saints and even her own. So what was she so afraid that would give her nightmares and freeze things in her sleep to no doubt shield herself?

...


	6. Chapter 5: Rude Awakening

When Kagura said that the Lamia Scale would be a calming place I didn't think she actually meant this calming. People conversed among themselves, studying magics, and looking at quest, almost like what you would expect of a guild.

Although the guild was fairly large and filled with people, bigger than the last two but not as big as the Sabertooth Guild. However I would have taken time to admire it had there not been so much supplies and Kagura basically sending me and Pandora into town so we couldn't cause any trouble.

"Kagura-sama is being unfair, we were simply defending ourselves and our pride. It's like she expected us to start fight or something, we're not like that on purpose, doesn't she know that?" Pandora asked confused as I pet her head in reassurance.

"Don't stress over it too much, I doubt we missed out on much except getting to meet a Wizard Saint or Godslayer, that should have been interesting." I mumbled that last part before a scent of freshly baked goods and sweets caught my attention before I could think my body was already searching for the source.

It turned out to be a rather large cafe where only a few people seated in a large table having a conversion about a recent mission and the current situation with an opposing kingdom according the the tall, bald-bearded man. I didn't play close attention as I looked down at the recently placed cakes and cookies with stars in my eyes as the baker seemed to chuckle at me.

"Well aren't you a treat, would you like to purchase some of my baked goods, they were just put out." He questioned as we both shook our heads enthusiastically.

"We also can't forget to grab something for Kagura, so I guess we'll get about 2 dozen cookies of this kind..." Pointing them out as I scanned the cakes.

"And I'll probably need to grab these two cakes..." I stated pointing them out before turning to Pandora for anything she wanted.

"And just these two cupcakes. Ok that's about it." I finished as he seemed surprised by the quantity I asked for before ringing up the price before I paid for it.

"That's quite the sweet tooth you have, I'll just bag them for you, it'll only be a few minutes." He assured me as I nodded before taking the empty set next to the five individuals.

Now I was never one to ease drop but when she was patiently waiting for their order she couldn't help but over hear their conversion. I wasn't really interested until they mentioned the 12 Shields of Spriggan which caught me by surprise, it's been a while since I fought some of those guys when I had come across the Alvarez empire.

However I've only meet four of them and fought two one on one, the girl I believe was named Brandish but her downfall was underestimating me despite her empressiving magical ability. The other person I fought was a man nicknamed the Desert King, he kept calling me a "sweet" person but he also underestimated my abilities and being out of his own element.

Who the hell fights an Ice Dragon Slaying in an icy mountain without any form of sand for miles?! I don't care how strong you are that's a pretty stupid move, he was pretty confident I'll give him that.

But one of the two I didn't fight was a man that went by the nickname the Magic King, out of the three he was the only one who seemed to be the only one who didn't try to ignite a fight with me by trying to attack Pandora. If anything he warned me that it was best to leave quickly as I've been attracting unwanted attention that could result in disaster.

The other was a female nicknamed the War Maiden who seemed to fit the description perfectly. I've seen her in action and I'm thankful she didn't acknowledge me as a threat, because I'm not so certain I would have won in a fight against her, not without losing control or breaking my seal.

"Excuse me but did you just mention the Spriggan 12?!" I asked the group not really caring for how rude I was being.

"That is classified informa-"

"If you're going up against all of them you might as well evacuate everyone, because if I have learned anything about them is that they tend to level their enemies. Maybe run while you're at it as well." I stated seriously as the Sherry woman scoffed at me.

"And what would you know about them little girl?" She asked as Pandora without even a second thought answered her.

"Nina-sama has meet four and fought two of them, plus Nina-sama is actually 24 years old despite how she looks." I facepalmed at Pandora for carelessly giving out that information to strangers.

They seemed taken back but the man dog they referred to as Toby seemed more hang on the fact I was 24 repeating stating I look like a little teenager while the blue haired man tried to shut him up saying he was being rude. But the old man treated me like a child as the Lyon guy stared at me, normally I would be able to decipher what emotion he was looking at me with but it was a foriegn one to me.

"Listen young lady this is a serious matter, we know what we're up against so there's no need to worry. Just go home and rest knowing everything is fine." Pandora seemed to glare at the man for treating us as children, but before we could say anything the baker called us to collect our order.

Collecting the items I thought about telling them more but they didn't seem the type to believe me, not without evidence. Heading on out I said one last thing turning to them in the process before exiting the door.

"Just make sure to fight them individually, you won't last a chance fighting them all at once, their also pretty cocky so that's something you can use against them."

* * *

"Everything alright Pandora?" Kagura asked noting the way Pandora seemed to pace back and forward grumbling words under her breath in anger as I remained slightly I'll from motion sickness as the train seemed be going faster than before.

"Those Lamia Scale members are jerks! When Nina tried to offer them advice they laughed at her and called her a child! As if they could handle the Spriggan 12, I doubt they could even handle one on their own!" She ranted as Kagura seemed caught off guard by this.

"You guys know about the Spriggan 12, how?" She asked as Pandora huffed out her annoyance at those people as she explained again.

"Nina-sama has meet 4 of them and fought 2, they're not to be taken so lightly as those Lamia Scale members think." She responded as Kagura stared at me for confirmation which I nodded my head to fazing her even more.

Although I've been at the guild for a while it doesn't mean I'm going to give my life story detail by detail. In fact I steer away from the subject of my past very often, never giving out full details for a good reason.

I realized that when first mentioning Zeref and Acnologia, Master Aurora seemed quite fazed by me surviving such an encounter. I wonder what she would think if I told her I've also fought Acnologia but resulted in his victory after 2 brutal hours of fighting.

The horrors and bloodshed I've seen in the last couple of year is much more than anyone should ever see in their lifetime. What would they think of me if they discovered what I was capable of, even as I try to trust them those experiences from my past continue to haunt me.

Humanity is such a cruel place, at times I even begin to wonder if things would be better off if I simply isolated myself from people. It would make it much easier to protect myself and Pandora from their evil intentions and from harm.

"Nina don't worry too much about what they said, they just don't understand what you've been through." Kagura stated trying to cheer me up, but I simply grimaced more as she tried not to show her pity for me.

No offense Kagura, I know you've been through a lot of painful things too, but you don't understand me as well as you would like to think. Not even Pandora understands me as much as she wants, I don't think there is anyone who could ever completely understand me.

Looking out the window I could see the upcoming town, Magnolia I believe, along with the last guild we would be visiting. Fairy Tail, such an odd name, I know fairies exist but do they have a tail?

Maybe I could ask them when we get there, if Kagura doesn't send us away first to "look" around town. There should also be 3 Dragonslayers here, including a female one, but Kagura did say they were ones to ignite a fight for sport so I should be on the look out.

* **Thump-thump thump-thump***

My eyes shot open as my hands directly went to my chest as I clutched my heart in pain, no it wasn't my heart that was in pain but my very being. Before I could answer Kagura's and Pandora's concerned voices my soul began to respond to something, which hardly ever happened unless facing someone with an enormous soul wavelength.

Allowing myself to surrender to the response I sensed a familiar magic not quite being able to grasp where it was from. Until a moment later when it grew stronger before I gasped in realization of what my soul was detecting before accidentally uttering the word out loud.

"Zeref."

...


	7. Chapter 6: Juvia & the Fairy Tail Guild

"This just isn't my fucking day..." I mumbled to myself as I laid my back against the bridge going over a stream, my mind wandering back to the events that transpired a while ago.

I guess I I'm to blame for being so careless, and too top it all off I did a horrible job trying to cover it up. But I guess I should be thankful they didn't try to interrogate me further, no doubt pitying my state after the incident.

Placing my hand over my chest I laughed at my stupidity, it's been 10 years since I last saw him yet he still manages to have a grip on me. Even when his creations are around my soul seems to taunt me in knowing that I fell victim to their master, and now I have to live with the consequence.

But that feeling was strange, it was similar to Zeref and his demons but there was something odd about it, almost nonexistent or present. My eyes suddenly widened before I shrugged the idea that popped into my mind off, there's no way it could be E.N.D.

From what I discovered due to my previous encounters with Zeref and also bits of information I gathered from the different regions I traveled E.N.D. is Zeref's strongest demon. Something that powerful would be a dead giveaway here and I would have sensed it long before I actually saw it.

But then again from what Acnologia stated, E.N.D. is Zeref's little brother meaning he could have taken a human form. After all the only supposed thing that could kill Zeref is E.N.D. according to Zeref himself so even as a human he should be strong... Maybe he has been magically binded like I have.

Snap out of it Nina you're over thinking things again, you can't mindlessly jump to conclusion due to a feeling. You're mother taught you better than that.

Looking down at my snowflake pendant I couldn't help but smile as it was the only thing that kept my powers in check and hidden. Also a reminder of my adoptive mothers love and her sacrifice to keep me safe from myself and others, no matter the case.

"Excuse me are you alright?" A feminine voice called out as I turned around to face her.

I was caught by surprise to see a blue haired woman who looked at me with surprise slightly blushing as I stared back at her. She was really pretty despite her pale skin but her blue eyes seemed rather innocent yet mature adding on to her looks.

She didn't seem very threating but a could tell she was a magic user of some sort as the Fairy Tail guild symbol appeared on her thigh. I thought back to what she said before realizing there wre a few stray tears on my face before brushing them off and just smiling politely back.

"Yeah I'm fine just reminiscing old memories I guess, sorry if I concerned you. Were you watching the sunset from the bridge, sorry if I got in you're way-"

"No no Juvia should be apologizing I didn't mean to interrupt! I was surprised to see someone crying so openly with such a happy smile no less, I was just making sure." She stated twiddling with her fingers as she looked down still blushing, what's up with her?

"I was just thinking about my mother, well adoptive mother, but I guess I caught a little to caught up with it." I'm not sure why I was speaking so openly with her, but for some reason I felt at ease talking to her.

Getting up and off of the bridge I sat in a near by bench as a tree provided cover for me as I wasn't ready to head off to the Fairy Tail guild yet. But I was surprised to see she had taken a seat next to me as we still had a nice view of the sunset.

"If you don't mind I wouldn't mind listening, Juvia also has troubles she would like to get past. Besides Juvia would have trouble talking to her guild mates about them so if you would like Juvia would like to hear your problems and express hers." I looked at her surprised and slightly flabbergasted, was she this open to strangers.

I laughed slightly turning to her as I hunched over my arms, pushing aside my hair to get a better view of her. She lightly smiled in return as I looked at her with a sense of warm and comfort, are most people in Fiore like this woman?

"Are you always this friendly and open to strangers?" I asked as she seemed to ponder it as much as I did.

"No but for some reason Juvia seems to feel a sense of reassurance and warmth when talking to you, almost like the feelings I get from Gray-sama... OH MY GOODNESS JUVIA FORGOT ABOUT GRAY-SAMA!" She shouted before she quickly ran to the bridge alarming me for a moment as she frantically looked about.

I first I thought this Gray guy was hurt and was a friend of hers as she gave up and cried rivers of tears, literally. But as she recovered she quickly explained that he was a beloved guild mate and her Ice Prince that has yet to return her feelings, although when she explained how much she loved him it almost sound stalkerish.

She then deeply apologized for being so rude as she was previously visiting the park to see this Gray who she followed but got distracted by me and lost sight of him. But her explanation was interrupted as my stomach growled loudly as I flushed out in embarassment as she chuckled.

She quickly invited me to have a meal with her, which I tried to refuse as I explained I tended to eat a lot of food, but she didn't seem to care. We simply talked the entire time we were together as she would occasionally hug me at times with such happiness.

At first I thought it was something she probably did often to new people she met but she quickly explained that it was not the case. If anything she never really hugged anyone other then this Gray guy which made since when she stated this:

"I know it's a strange thing to say but for some reason you remind me of Gray-sama, it makes me want to watch and take care of you too."

* * *

"What's taking her so long she's been gone for almost 2 hours now, did she wander off, or possibly leave, she was acting strange before and the entire event that occurred as we arrived here-"

"Pandora calm yourself, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just exploring the town and found something that caught her attention, besides we haven't had any quakes or tremors yet so it's safe to say she hasn't destroyed something." Kagura countered calmly on the outside, on the inside she was a bit worried for those very reasons.

Could it be she got caught up in trouble some how or is stranded somewhere in Magnolia? She wasn't pretty shaken up after what happened but it shouldn't have affected her this much unless it was more serious then she made it appear.

Pandora did explain that they had crossed paths with him in the past shortly after Nina went to collect herself, alone. But she didn't explain much further than that stating it was best to ask Nina, but after I saw the look of panic, fear, and pain cross her face with just mentioning his name I don't wish to trigger unwanted memories.

"Oi is everything alright, that exceed of yours seems to be panicking a lot about your teammate. Want us to send a search party-"

"Not necessary, she can handle herself." I stated before he tsked at me for cutting him off, I know he was just trying to be nice but Nina would no doubt feel offended if I did such a thing.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder as if for assurance, turning I saw Erza smiling at me. She had finished eating the cake I brought along that Nina had bought for me but I wasn't really in the mood for sweets.

"Then listen to your own words and stopping worrying I'm sure she'll arrive soon enough." She proclaimed with confidence despite never actually meeting Nina before, then again I did spend the last ten minutes talking about nothing but her.

"Sweet! I'm excited to meet a powerful Ice Mage for once, Gray here isn't very much of a challenge." Natsu proclaimed loudly as said Ice Mage retorted back.

"Please if she's as strong as Kagura described her to be I doubt Natsu could handle her." Suddenly the two butted heads as the intensity of their fire and ice collided.

"Want to repeat that stripper!?"

"You heard me ash for brains!"

" **Enough! Friends shouldn't fight I'm I clear?** " Erza stated in a sinister tone that even sent a shiver down my spine.

Lucy giggled as the boys pretended to get along as Erza turned to get another slice of cake from Mirajane as the boys glared at each other behind her back. I'm amazed things manage to stay intact with just these two running around, maybe I should ask her for pointer in handling Dragonslayers.

My attention was quickly brought to the guilds to front doors slamming open to reveal the solid script mage and Sky Maiden as everyone turned to them in surprise at their sudden entrance. They quickly scanned around before spotting and running towards us, or more specifically Gray.

"Gray you wouldn't believe what we just saw Juvia doing!" Levy panted as she had probably run all the way here with Wendy as they both tried to catch their breathe.

"Juvia, oh that's right I thought I saw here following me all the way to the park but she suddenly disappeared. It was strange but nothing I'm willing to complain about, is she doing something weird again?" He questioned as they shook their heads in unison.

"She was dress shopping lingerie but that's not the weird part, she was with some guy in an animal hoodie. At first we thought it might have been you trying to hide the fact you're seeing Juvia since we've been skepticial on the entire idea but-" She stopped to try and catch her breathe as Wendy continued.

"The guy was too short and although we couldn't see his face from behind his figure didn't fit yours, although I found it odd he had a scent familiar to yours. We didn't want to interrupt so we came to see if you would be here and-" She stopped, catching her breathe as Levy finished.

"Well as we can see it isn't you so I guess Juvia is seeing some other guy, sorry Gray we didn't want you to find out like this." They apologized as Gray became shocked by this news before laughing and shaking his head at this.

"Nice try guys, like Juvia would ever-"

Just then the guild doors opened up again to reveal said rainwoman hugging someone in an oversized animal hoodie as they walked in. She appeared to be in a delightful mood as she didn't seem to notice people staring or specifically the chilly glare Gray was sending the hoodie figure.

"And this is the Fairy Tail guild, trust me when I say you're going to love the people here. They're very kind and understanding people and very accepting." She stated cheerfully hugging the figure even closer as she failed to realize that not only was Gray particularly death glaring the figure now but the looks of nervousness, anger, sadnesses, and other glares around the guilds directed at them.

...


	8. Chapter 7: Misunderstanding & Surprises

There seemed to be an eerie silence following the introduction as people just stared at us as she walked us to the bar spotting her Gray. I'm not sure if she was ignoring it or simply couldn't notice the weird glances and tense atmosphere, it actually made me glad that Juvia had kindly bought me this oversized hoodie after the waiter spilled some ice cream on me.

It made it easier to hide the look of distress on my face or how uncomfortable I was from their peering eyes. But I grew at ease as I saw Kagura and Pandora also standing near the bar but with looks of confusion, understandable considering I was never one to wear these kind of things.

Juvia was the one who insisted and I couldn't say no to her for some odd reason so I went along with it. I can only imagine what they might be thinking right about now...

"Juvia, who's this? I've never seen him before." A blonde Mage asked as I slightly cringed, she thinks I'm a boy?

Well this thing is baggy on me so I guess it's understandable but that seemed to make me feel even worse about myself. Was I so undeveloped that I appeared as a boy to people.

"I don't think that really matters Lucy since he won't be staying long." He answered coldly that made me surprised, is this the same Gray-sama Juvia has been telling me about?

I was going to retort back at him but the moment I laid eyes on his face I felt stunned for a moment, a memory fragment suddenly popping into my mind. A small but impacting image passed through my mind as instead of seeing these cold, blue eyes staring back at me I saw gentle ones as a slightly tanner version of him stood in front of me.

And instead of seeing that scrowled on his face I saw a gentle and warm smile instead, and instead of seeing is spiky, black hair I saw brown instead. But for some reason I felt like crying seeing this person, having the urge to want to hug him.

 _"You'll always be my precious little angel."_

"Nina-sama look out!" Snapping my head to the voice I failed to notice the now ticked off, shirtless Ice Mage coming at me.

Nonetheless when he thought he reached me I quickly leaped back dodging the attack as I causally landed swiftly on the floor. But that didn't stop him as he continued to attack despite the shouts from his guild mates and my own.

What's this guys problem, was he always like this or did I do something to offend him? I didn't really give him much of a fight as I solely dodged or blocked attacks, he seemed strong in all but there wasn't anything I would find challenging in fighting him.

That was until his scent actually reached me which made me break my concentration slightly, but that didn't seem to make a difference in this fight. But his scent it smelled extremely familiar and as I sorted through the reasons why this could be, I came into a realization, his scent smelled similar to mine.

After a while I decided to end the fight by simply stopping and waiting for him to strike me directly as the chances were very high for that. Not taking the time to realize and think of why his opponent would just stop all together in battle Gray made the mistake of trying to deliver a direct blow to my face which I caught only inches away from my face.

But the strength of the collusion caused my hoodie to fall back to reveal my smiling face as my eyes narrowed on his shocked face.

"Lesson number one Gray, never underestimate an opponent, especially if you don't know anything about them." I stated as froze the majority of his body in a ice block, leaving only his head as I casually pushed over the cube to the bar where his team mates stood shocked as Pandora and Kagura just signed.

"What he started it, on another note I'll be heading back to the library. Something just came up and I rather get it out the way now before it drives me insane later. I'll make sure to inroduce myself next time, later!" Before Kagura could stop me I was out of there leaving everyone very confused.

Until Gray stated he couldn't get out to which Pandora explained the ice would melt in an hour or so, saying he should be lucky she was going easy on him. Gajeel after Grays complaints of not being able to break the ice tried to saw it off with his arms but ended up breaking the chainsaw.

"I guess they don't call her the Ice Queen for nothing, if I didn't know any better I'd probably say she was an Ice Dragonslayer but that can't be." He muttered looking around for Natsu to see if he could spot Natsu.

"Why not she does have an exceed after all and she is pretty strong." Juvia countered hugging the ice as she silently thanked Nina for awarding her with an opportunity to embrace her Gray-sama.

Kagura and Pandora just watched from the sidelines as it wasn't really their place to say anything. After all, Nina didn't like being the center of attention and kept her dragonslaying powers hidden, only using it when necessary.

"Ice Dragons were pretty rare and were one of the only dragons that didn't participate in the battle between Dragons and Dragonslayers. They isolated themselves away from everything, but that didn't mean they were the nicest things out there far from it." He stated as Pandora was surprised by this, sure Skadi wasn't the sweetest Dragon all the time but she was very caring and protective towards them.

"What do you mean?" Pandora asked as everyone else seemed quite interested as well, Gajeel just shrugged as he grabbed his mug of beer.

"If another dragon, human, or any really came to cross them they wouldn't hestitate to kill. Although they were the most intellectual of their kind they were quite heartless to others and to each other. No one sees one and lives the tale, that's why people believe they died off long before all the other dragons did as they seemed to just have disappeared." He stated like it the most normal thing as Pandora quite thinking back.

Skadi was like a mother to them, she cared and scolded them, protected them, taught them, rised them like any mother should. It's true she wasn't a very emotional and was very smart but she never attempted to kill her or Nina.

Then she realized something as she thought back to when she first met Nina and Skadi. By the time I hatched from my egg Nina and Skadi had known eachother for a year, could something like that happened the first time Nina and Skadi met?

* * *

Fl - Fo - Fr - Fu!

Ok Fuagra - Fubber - Fucca - Fuda - Fuffa - Fugrant - Fuiste - Fujioka - Fullbuster!

Gray Fullbuster, here it is! Selecting the profile from the lacrima's database I load of information from past events, mission reviews, complaints, some of it was privately locked away. But his family background wasn't it thankfully, clicking on it three profiles showed up with little to nothing written in two.

Sadly no images were placed in the mother and little sisters profile but the fathers image was there. He looked so much older than I remembered him to be, then again it has been over twenty years.

It says here that he is deceased along with the woman and a little girls status, but he had two deceased statuses, one the same date the woman died, the other said he died over a year ago. Strange, maybe it's just some sort of bug, on the other hand the little girls profile didn't have a deceased date, just the word deceased.

Could that possibly be me, the date of birth isn't on there either, just that she died when she was 3 years old but if she we're alive she would be around my age. Trying to look up more information on the father a classification symbol appeared preventing me from going any further.

Dammit it there has to be something else, a clue or hint that might add to my theory or trigger a memory. I should be able to identify we're related by scent and it's strange that he also uses Ice magic, but I need more evidence before I could possibly presume that my big brother is still alive.

I don't want to be let down again or put my hopes up too high again only to suffer another lose. After a couple of minutes of searching about a article created years ago surfaced reading tragedy striking multiple villages.

Scanning the article I saw it detailed the rampage of a demon called Deliora, naming off the destruction of many villages and leaving almost no survivors. Greenville, Ravenside, Rosemary, Crystal Lake, Ivory Village, Brago-

 _"Everything is so pretty and nice here, I wonder why they call it-"_

"Brago." I said absentmindedly, focusing solely on its description.

"Sadly the Brago Village suffered many casualties, leaving no survivors, debris, and is now in ruin." I said reading aloud, as I felt myself slightly saddened realizing I would never get the chance to see them... Alive.

Shaking my head out of my depressing thoughts I looked back at the two profiles, Silver and Mika, before looking back at the address. The only way I'll know for sure is if I visit the village, if this is true then that would mean Gray Fullbuster is my big brother.

Strange he didn't seem like the brotherly type to me, I guess I'll just have to patch things up with him next time. Nina Fullbuster, it sounds so weird and yet fills me with a sense of fulfillment, I actually had a last name.

Getting up I gathered my things as I made my way out of the library, I've got to find train destination close to there. But I was utterly surprised to see that man from earlier of the day standing patiently outside of the establishment.

None the less I decided that he probably was here for something else or some other reason. But that theory was shot down when he looked directly at me and walked over, no particular emotion playing in his face.

At first I thought he was going to confront me about what happened earlier as I had rudely interrupted their conversation, perhaps attempt to teach me a lesson in manners. So it caught me by surprise when he extended his hand as I took a battle stance, he laughed at my confusion as she smiled down at me.

"I come in peace, I never formally introduced, my name is Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale. I'm sorry I don't mean to cause you trouble but there was something I needed to ask you." He stated as I looked at him even more confused then before but none the less nodded.

"You aren't by chance related to Gray Fullbuster are you?"


	9. Chapter 8: Old Memories & Surprise Visit

"Is this really the way and we aren't just lost?" I asked him as we claimed the large hill, following his lead.

"Of course, although I haven't come here since the incident it's hard to forgot something like this. Once we get over this hill you'll be able to see it for yourself." He stated reaching the top as he frown at the sigh, once reaching the top I soon realized why.

There was debris and the smell of decay everywhere, did anything think about trying to clean this up or bother to try. A image quickly flashed in my face replacing the decayed site, instead a living village appeared as people wondered the streets so freely.

Before I could realize it I began to walk into the town, exploring it as people walked right through and by me. But my feet seemed to steer my body in a certain direction as I witnessed scenes unfold, my brain trying to keep up with it all.

But finally I stopped in front at a nice, little cottage for a moment I grew confused until I heard an enchanting voice singing that nagged at that back of my brain. Looking around I saw the back of a woman with brain hair hanging up some white covers onto the clothes line.

She seemed to be finishing up as she picked up the now empty basket placing in on her side causally as she signed contently. Just as she was about to face me a wind picked up causing her brown hair to cover her faces as the scenery quickly disappeared when the sound of glass being crushed sounded.

Turning around I saw Lyon standing there silently cursing at himself for disturbing me as I just laughed at myself. I was foolish to think for a moment that it was all real, turning back I quickly grimaced at what I saw.

There was no cottage there anymore, just debris and rubble, everything either destroyed or ash. But when I caught sight of two wooden crosses I walked up to them only to see three names, although one name was crossed out while the other cross looked new.

 **"Mika"** The older one read.

 **"Silver"** Read the newer one.

There was also the name Gray but someone crossed it out, probably Gray himself, was he the one who made this new one? I felt a hand grab my shoulder before squeezing it in assurance as I got a strange yet comfortable, is this what it's like to be comforted by someone other than an exceed?

"You okay? Well I know you're not okay with all of this, I'd feel like a mess, not that you're a mess-"

"Black, I just figured it out." I stated confusing him as he stated his nervous rambling, before he could question it I answered.

"That's the color of my dads hair and Grays but when I saw him today for a moment I saw my dads face but his hair was brown like my mothers." I stated brushing my fingers against her name as I smiled sadly at it.

"I didn't understand why I saw that but I think I figured it out, its not just dad I see in Gray but my birth mother too. Funny considering I can't even remember what she looked like, but considering that Gray didn't seem to be fazed at all by me I could imagine I don't look anything like her or him." I voiced before looking at him curiously.

"So how could you tell right away?" I asked curiously as he seemed surprised himself.

"I'm not sure myself, sure you have a similar hair and skin tone and both use Ice magic as you have showed me. You've told me already that your eyes changed to that blue bright eyed when you learned dragonslaying so you probably shared his similar eye color before." He trailed off listing things off but he seemed to have something bigger in mind.

"I don't know you just seem similiar to him in ways that make no since if you had grown up apart from each other. Truth be told I never knew Gray had a little sister, you must have been separated before the entire Deliora event even occurred." Lyon did say he trained with Gray and he has known him longer than I have, but are we really that similar that he was able to tell so quickly.

He's observant I'll gave him that much, looking back at the rubble I signed as I had a high hope there might have been something salvageable to retrieve. Then again Gray must have come here before so he probably already did that, he sure has grown up since then but what was I expecting to happen, it's been over 20 years!

But oddly enough he looks pretty young, Lyon explained the entire disappearing for 7 years thing to me, it surprised me to hear Acnologia played part in this. Just what is he planning to do, Zeref wants to create a new world but Acnologia's course of action during this in unknown.

Without warning I suddenly felt a strong and familiar tug on my soul, sensing another person near by I turned to inform Lyon only to see he had gone. Probably should be paying attention to my surroundings instead of just standing her staring off into space with these worrisome thoughts.

"Lyon? Lyon!" I shouted as I got to no response, without a second thought I followed his scent.

* * *

Lyons POV

I know I saw something or someone here, running past the villages borders, I ran up a hill when a figure was seen looking at the village with an expressionless face. Who ever he was he didn't seem to notice me or at least care to acknowledge my presence as he stood there watching.

But he had to admit the man looked rather odd with his dark blue hair and green eyes, not to mention the blue marking on his face. If anything Lyon suddenly got a bad feeling but brushed it off as he approached the one armed man.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?"

Silence.

"Sir I'm talking to you."

Silence yet again, this time I approached him but before I even get close to him an immense pain took over me as his arm shoot out around my throat. He easily lifted me off the ground as he didn't even bother to look in my direction as he remained as he was.

" **Insignificant insect.** " He replied as he continued to crush my throat, trying to make an ice attack I found it hopeless.

Trying to catch his attention or hit this man my attempts failed despite my constant threats and asking him to let me go, until I thought of something else. Confused as to what held his attention I followed his gaze only to be surprised when it landed on Nina.

"Cou-Could it be yo-your here to see Nina?" I asked as I felt a change in him as he threw me on the ground roughly as I caught my breathe.

Instead he seemed to finally direct his attention to me to which I no longer wanted as his eyes narrowed on me in a dangerous manner. Not a moment sooner he hand me under his foot, crushing me with an immense force as he remained unfazed by my struggles.

" **Nina made a male friend, how unsightly that such trash surrounds her, I wil not allow you to hold her back.** " He stated as I suddenly grew paralzyed as I immediately noticed his arm glow with a dark magic.

He quickly removed his foot before quickly grabbing my throat again, this time a stinging sensation occurring. As I came close to realizing my own demise I wondered out of curiosity if perhaps I pray for a miracle.

"Lyon! Where are you, Lyon!" His eyes seemed to widened in surprise as he quickly released me before looking back at the village and beginning to walk away.

" **You just got lucky, remind her of our deal for it seems she has forgotten it while hanging around such trash.** " He said and then just disappeared out of sight, not a moment sooner Nina appeared running over to me as she let out a sign of relief.

"There you are Lyon, what are you- Hey are you okay?" She asked quickly noticing me hacking as she also noticed the large crater in the ground.

"I almost died just now by some blue-haired, green eyed douchbag, other than that yeah I think I'm good." I joked as she tensed up before questioning me further.

"Did he have blue markings on his face?" She asked seriously as I nodded my head.

"But he was missing an arm, he seemed to have known you and kept staring at you from here." She seemed to ponder about it for a moment before looking back at me.

"Lyon you may not believe me, and I'm not 100% sure myself-" She announced looking at me at seriously.

"-but you just encountered Acnologia." She said very slowly waiting for my reaction, I burst out laughing.

"Acnologia? Really? Come on Nina Acnologia is a giant black dragon-"

"No he can shapeshifter into a dragon, but he does have a human form. Dark blue hair, green eyes, tan skin, blue markings on his face, the missing arm thing is new to me but that tug on my soul just know kinda confirms it. Only Zeref and Acnologia have those effects on me, like when I sense one of Zeref's demons near by." She explained as she seemed to look around.

"I know it's unlikely but did he say anything to you?" She asked giving up on seeing he wasn't around.

"He said to remind you of some deal that you've forgotten hanging around trash?" I answered questioning what that meant but judging by the look of surprise on her face she seemed to understand.

"Wow I didn't think he would be keeping tabs on me, and he even is following the rules of the deal." She muttered more to herself but I heard it clearly.

"What deal, you made a deal with Acnologia?! How are you not dead!?" I shouted as she slightly winced, right Dragonslayer hearing, I keep forgetting she's one.

"I'll explain on the way back, no doubt Pandora is worried sick about me, especially since you informed them that we would be heading off to a secret location together." She gathered as we began to walk away from the village.

Just what kind of person is Nina?

...


	10. Chapter 9: Nominated and Training

3 Weeks Later...

Since the incident Nina has been training herself to her limits in guilt for the pain she caused Lyon. Had she known she was under **his** watch she would have never let herself become more open or close to others despite only knowing him a few hours before **he** showed up.

But despite what had occurred Lyon still pushed to be close to her and in a weeks time she grew to accept him and became best friends. Although he was constantly trying to persuade her to tell Gray she was his little sister but she always steered off the topic, stating it was not the best item for that.

Meanwhile the constant threat of the Alvarez Empire and Spriggan 12 lurked nearby as the hostility between that of them and the Ishgar Kingdom, along with the growing hostility with the rest of Fiore.

Thankfully a special event was drawing near that involved the Mermaid Heel and further surprising Nina as she was nominated to participate in it. There's nothing like an S-Class Exam to bring the hopes and joys of our fellow wizards.

* * *

"A what?" I asked Millianna as she along with most of the members of the guild were pumped up and excited.

"An S-Class Exam! It's a test that a select number of members take to qualify to be an S-Class Mage and take S-Class missions! Haven't you noticed everyone trading hard recently, the test is next week and everyone is all ready to go, Master Aurora will be announcing it soon!" She said excitedly before running off to join a group of girls near the bar who awaited eagerly.

So that's way the guild has been so chaotic recently, I hadn't really hear of this until now, but they had informed me of S-Class quests when I first joined. Looking up I saw that Kagura and a few other members stood next to Master Aurora on the second floor, other S-Class mages I presume.

After a few minutes she clapped her hands loudly causing the guild to grow quiet and still. She however seemed quite proud as she stared down at all of us before clearing her throat.

"As you all know next week is the S-Class Exam, where five of our finest guild member will be able to compete in order to achieve S-Class Mage status. But don't fret if you do not triumph for you are sure to succeed next time, never give up." She firmly announced as everyone seemed to agree along with her.

"Now I've thought long and hard about who these Mages, some seemed to be an easy choice while others had a certain spark that lead me to chose them. If you're not chosen don't be ashamed as you must keep striving to be the best you can be." She stated proudly as she cleared her throat before pulling out a list along with reading glasses.

"Millianna." People congratulated her as she bounced up and down pulling Pandora and me into a hug in glee.

"Risley Law." Chubby as people called her smirked proudly as if there wasn't an ounce of doubt about her being chosen.

"Beth Vanderwood." The country girl stuttered out in surprise not expecting this as people just giggled at her confusion.

"Arana Webb." The green haired woman simply smiled saying she would do her best as everyone seemed to have felt depressed as she was about to announce the last candidate.

"Hey why is everyone so depressed all of a sudden?" Pandora asked no one in particular as the four chosen girls laughed at our confusion.

"Because it's obvious who the last girl is going to be and they won't be picked this year." Chubby replied as I looked at the others who stared back at me knowingly as I realized who that girl was.

"And our last candidate is our newest member, Nina. With that we have announced all of this years candidates, prepare well and make us proud girls." She announced proudly before leaving as Kagura made her way down the flight of stairs towards us.

"Are you sure I should be a candidate, shouldn't it be someone whose been here longer or-"

"Nina it's fine, everyone here knows the extent of your skills and respect it greatly. If anything it would be insulting you if we didn't, make sure to do your best out there girls." Kagura stated before walking off as the other four squealed in excitement about the competition.

Meanwhile I couldn't help but want to tell Juvia about it, maybe they can give me some helpful tips. Plus Pandora did develop a crush on that Pantherlily exceed from the times we visited the Fairy Tail so she would probably love to come with me.

I could also visit Lyon too since he is an S-Class Mage, he probably knows what to expect. I'll just call them ahead of time to let them know I'm coming... Oh wait Juvia did say that her guild was busy handling some business.

Oh well I'm sure Juvia could handle it along with her guild, they were Fiores strongest before they were disbanded. But then again everyone seems busy lately, maybe I'll just head to the mountains and train some more.

"Hey Nina whatcha thinking, you've been standing there talking to yourself for some time now." Pandora stated as I looked around to see some of the other girls looking at me slightly giggling at me, remarking so cute at me as I looked away embarrassed.

"Nothing much, I was thinking about heading to train the the mountains for a little bit, get my mind off some things. Do you want to come?" She sadly shook her head before giving me a nervous vibe.

"Well you see I can't go since Pantherlily-sama and Pandora-sama are going on a da-date you see..." She stuttered as I smiled knowingly, he sure works fast but they seem to really like each other.

"That's fine I'll just go by myself, it might do me so good to have some alone time." I stated getting up and she flew above me slightly worried.

"Are you sure it's ok to be out and alone right now?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll head off now, make sure to inform everyone in my absence." I state running on ahead, leaving a still worried Pandora behind.

The exceed looked slightly conflicted on what to do, lately Nina had been changing and becoming the girl she once was when she was a child, so happy and carefree. But Acnologia and the threat of the Spriggan 12 was nearby, willing to attack at any given moment, she didn't feel it was a good idea to be alone now, especially in that terrain.

Looking around for some communication lacrima she quickly found one before calling a certain person she had in mind. I don't care if she gets angry at me for this, as long as she's still fine after this I don't mine.

* * *

"Not as cold as it was in Iceberg but it'll do." I say aloud as I reached a peak of a mountain range, deciding to stop and train here.

I began to strip out of my garments only deciding to leave my undergarments on in case someone is stupid enough to come here. It felt strange doing this again, Skadi always thought that clothes got in the way and held me back from the cold so I usually trained naked.

Allowing the cold settle in my hair slowly changed white to adapt to my surroundings as my bright blue eyes narrowed into slits. Looking at my reflection in a piece of ice I couldn't help but laugh at it, remembering the countless times I've trained like this with Skadi and Pandora.

Slowly tracing under my eyes I couldn't help but laugh at the day I freaked out when I discovered they were this bright blue color versus my original black eyes. Skadi quickly explained it was just my bodies way of accepting and showing that I was an Ice Dragonslayer, but people see to confuse it as me being a foreigner which wouldn't be incorrect.

Standing up tall and straight I listened to the calming sounds of the wind and snow falling as I concentrated. My eyes snapped open as I felt myself release some of my inner magic.

"Dragon Force..." I started as the winds and snow picked up quickly forming a rapid tornado around me as my surroundings began to rumble awake.

"Ice Drive." With that scales began to form across my skin as my magic radiated off me as everything began to freeze completely solid around me, including the mountain itself.

Rising my arm I stopped everything in midair and otherwise before dismissing it causing everything to shatter and fall all around me. Using the newly acquired ice I quickly formed a pair of wings to fly around as I propelled myself into the area, realizing I had flattened the entire area below as I looked down.

None the less I brushed it off as I had yet to actually start my training yet, I'm going to have to completely immerse in my training if I'm going to get any stronger then **him**. Narrowing my eyes at the thought I simply tsked as I started to practice my Dragonslaying and Ice magics.

...

"Are you sure it's around here Wendy?" I asked as she nodded her head as Natsu also seemed to intently stare in that direction.

"If that strong magic reading is coming from here then there's no doubt about Lucy. I guess they don't call her the Ice Queen for nothing, just how much power does she have." Erza stated clearing having underestimated the small girl, I can't blame her.

Nina looked like a small teenager despite being an adult, it's hard to take her seriously considering she is quite cheerful and playful despite being an Ice Mage. She hardly ever serious except for the first time we meant but even then it was a short greeting.

"Just a little longer guys, the source is coming from up ahead!" Wendy stated as we continued forward.

Are we really sure this is her, if anything this feels like the magical aura a Spriggan member has.

...


	11. Chapter 10:Unknown Motive & Interruption

"Alright I would say that was a favorable time training!" I shouted to no one in particular as I was slightly cheerful to be reaching my final stage of training.

It was something I had unlocked in training with Skadi that I could never really practice with the constant fear of going berserk. But since Pandora isn't here it should be safe enough to try once more, after all it's not like there's anyone around.

Looking down at my necklace I grabbed hold of the snowflake, smiling down at it sadly remembering Skadi's words.

 **"What you are, what you're capable of, what you can do, people will fear it. This crest will seal away half of your being until you one day are able to control everything without it. But don't be afraid, I believe you are capable of doing wonderful things, you just have to practice."**

If I'm ever going to beat Acnologia I'm going to also have to master the art of Shapeshifting into a dragon without losing control again. I've only done it four times before: Twice with Skadi, once with that Desert King guy as he managed to pissed me off to such an extent and I needed someone to test it on, and once more for practice which ended with me flattening an entire mountain range.

I never used it on Acnologia, the move was meant to survive as a finally act of defense by the entire time I was fighting him I never really sensed I was in true danger fighting him. If felt more like what Skadi did when she wanted me to test out my abilities, try all the moves she taught me to attempt and bet her in battle, he didn't show me all his deck of cards just like I didn't reveal all of mine.

Zeref on the other hand never he spared me the time to think before attacking me, let alone time to show off. I only got one punch the first time we met, the last time I saw him I managed to deliver a few more blows before I managed to escape from his grasp.

"Ice Dragonslayer Ultimate Formation..." I started as the winds and snow picked up faster and stronger than before as I pulled off the crest with magic being released.

"Form of a Drag-" Sudden my focus was halted at the sudden sense of people's presence nearby, until another familiar tug of my soul occurred again.

Quickly placing back my crest my power level quickly shrunk down to 50% again as I calmed down. At that exact moment the winds and snow calmed down as five figures began to show up revealing to be four members of the Fairy Tail guild.

It's strange, usually Everytime I go to Fairy Tail I somehow feel the presence of Zeref which in extremely low but still there. Especially around Natsu but I've started to ignore it since it happens so frequently.

"Oi Nina why are you half naked?" Natsu asked bluntly as the other members seem to look at him strangely as I looked down taking notice that I forgot to put my clothes on.

"You see Nina with white hair radiating a powerful magic aura and the first thing you do is comment on that? Really Natsu?" Lucy stated facepalming herself along with Erza and Wendy.

"Sorry about that I usually train without them, what are you guys doing here? I thought most people avoid the mountain terrain here, on another mission?" I asked finding my clothes and placing them on as they examined the area.

"Pandora said she was worried about you and didn't want you to be out here alone, we thought she might be getting a little too overprotective but she mentioned something to us that caught us off guard." Erza stated looking around the flattened area.

 _Was it always like this, last time I checked there was suppose to be a mountain standing here and over there. And where did the surge of magic go, it couldn't have just vanished into thin air along with those winds._

"Is it true that Acnologia has been stalking you?" Natsu asked me bluntly before a silence followed.

I stared at them for a moment before a burst of laughing at what he just asked, just what did Pandora say? Acnologia? Stalking someone? That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard all day.

"I'm not sure what Pandora told you but I'm pretty sure that's not the case. Thanks for that though I haven't managed to laugh all day." I stated as Wendy just seemed confused.

"So did Pandora lie about that just so we could check up on you, that doesn't seem like her." Wendy stated as Lucy seemed to agree, through the few times we met they seemed like good people.

"She's just over exaggerating that's all, although it's true Acnologia has been keeping tabs on me I don't think he's stalking me." I joked as my words seem to be catching them off guard, did they not know this.

"You guys do know about what happened a few weeks back right, it's not like I kept it a secret? Isn't that why Gray seems to be upset with me, after all Lyon got hurt by Acnologia and almost died because of me." I whispered that last part as I found it harder to keep smiling when I remembered what had occurred.

"No this would be the first time hearing about this, everything was fine a few weeks ago in fact we didn't even know that anything like that happened to Lyon. If anything I thought Gray was upset because Juvia and Lyon have taken quite a liking to you. In fact Lyon seems to be a lot more happy now a days and keeps talking about you which is a weird change as he use to be in love with Juvia but now sees her so differently." Lucy concluded as this time I was surprised by her words.

They didn't know? I told Juvia about it so I though they would probably know since they seem like close friends of hers. But does Gray think that I'm really trying to take her and Lyon away from him, if anything it should be the other way around considering Juvia is in love with him and Lyon acts like a big brother to him.

Big Brother. That's what you are to me Gray even if you don't know it yet, I would never do anything to hurt you if anything I just want to protect you. So hurry up and figure out that I'm your little sister I'm not going to force you to remember.

"Why would Acnologia keep tabs on you?" Erza asked as I gathered my things.

"I think it's best if we get back to your guild to answer that I'm not a fan of repeating things, especially things from my past." I stated smiling at them as I made my way in the general direction of the train station as they followed, all having questions they also wanted to ask.

"Wait Nina can you say back for a second there's something in particular I have to ask you." Natsu said seriously as I thought about it before asking everyone to go ahead, I waited until they were an a safe distance before turning to him.

"What's up Natsu, did your plan to ask Lucy to be your mate backfire?" I asked as he blushed before clearing his throat.

"Maybe but that's not what I wanted to ask you. When are you going to inform Gray that you're his sister? The Dragonslayers are keeping it a secret for now but-"

"I know and I'm sorry for making you guys do this since he's your friend but... Face it Gray hates me right now. I can't force him to remember the past so I've been dropping hints but as far as he's concerned he was an only child. He forgot about me so what's the point of bringing back painful memories, if he has moved on the maybe I shouldn't tell him and just continue things as they are." I concluded as Natsu just stared at me as a cloud of depression loomed over him.

"You're really are a blockhead you know that, I know Gray can be an idiot at times but he's a really good guy that has a hard time expressing his feelings. It might seem like he hates you but I can tell he does care about you." He said sincerely and for a moment I believed him until I thought back to all the times Gray and I have encountered.

He was always so rude to me, he would call me an idiot at times too when I might have fallen into a trap gangsters and thugs tempted me into. I could hardly have anytime alone in Hargeon since I was either at Fairy Tail or with Juvia, but when I was he would always follow me everywhere so I wouldn't cause trouble as I was what he called "a magnet for trouble".

Thinking back to that Natsu's explanation completely seemed irrational in my mind.

"Let's just hurry back to the train!" I announced as I slightly giggled at his barfing expression, and I thought I hated trains.

* * *

"She's breaking it you know." The man announced as he layed back against the window pane as wind blew in from the outside.

The other man appeared quite irritated at this but remained calm as he sat back down on his throne. He however glared at the man who scouted around the room and back outside with no emotion plastered on his face once so ever.

"I guess this is my fault, but then again she was getting far to close to reaching E.N.D. so I did have to try and send her off trial. Looks like I have royally fucked up and even made E.N.D. within her reach, and to top it off the curse is breaking all because of Fiores Mages." He summarized as the other man remained silent as he began to chuckle at the man.

"Did you know she could also shapeshift into a dragon as you do, one of my Shields often refers to her as the Dragon Lady. But she apparently can't control it as well as you can as she nearly lost control leveling an entire range of mountains and nearly killing him. How troublesome." At this the man on the window pane turned his attention to him him narrowing his eyes at him.

"But I guess there is an upside to the situation, who would have known that the all powerful Acnologia would attached to a little girl. Tell me was it when you killed her mother or after you had beaten her?" At that very moment an explosion erupted throughout the room covering everything in dust.

As everything cleared all that was left was the man in the throne sitting as he held up a protective barrier around himself while Acnologia glared at him.

"Just what do you have planned for her Zeref, you didn't push her to her limits and allow her to live all these years for nothing." He pointed out as Zeref smiled at him.

"It's a secret but I will tell you this, I just need her soul so I'm not afraid to kill her mortal shell. Although she has gotten good at neutralizing my magic she still lacks something we both have in common to defeat me. You should be grateful, it's probably been years since you've been this entertained." Acnologia just looked at him disgusted before beginning to walk away.

"Acnolgoia don't think of interfering or else-"

"Or else what? Do you honestly think you can just kill me so easily?"

"Of course not, quite the opposite really, but I've only let her live this long for your benefit old friend. Your not the only one who knows how to kill Ice Dragons, but I doubt you'll try to see her until your big fight, after all you like to keep your promises to her right?" Zeref stated as he was greeted with silence as Acnologia had already vanished as he knew fully well that he wouldn't interfere.

A few servants came in shocked at the site of finding Zeref as he quickly asked them to fetch the present members of 12 Spriggan. When he walked into his councils room he moved to find the file he kept holding information on the girl.

"I have a mission for you, well one of you, to capture a young girl in Fiore who plays a very vital part in our plan." He stated as the members looked uninterested.

"Her name is Nina, she's currently a member of the Mermaid Hell. All you have to do is bring her back here alive, that is all." He summarized as no one cared to volunteer.

"I'll go Lord Zeref, it should be a simple task-" Invel started.

"No she's an Ice Dragonslayer and an extremely talented Ice Mage in all sense of the word. You would do more damage then good." He stated as this peeked some of the other members interest.

"What a second don't tell me she's that Dragon Lady, she is isn't she?" Ajeel asked nervously as Zeref's silence answered his question.

"Dragon Lady?" Dimaria asked as she saw Brandish pale.


	12. Chapter 11: True Feeling Revealed

"Nina-sama!" Juvia shouted before launching forward into me nearly causing me to lose my balance.

I returned the hug greeting her and looked up to see members from other guilds all gathered about in the Fairy Tail Hall, including that of Mermaid heel.

"Alright what did I miss?" I said slightly nervous as the majority of the strongest mages in Fiore were here all appearing to be waiting for something, the others seemed as surprised as me.

"Nothing much we were just waiting for you guys to return before debriefing everyone on the situation... Shortie." Gray mocked walking up to me before proceeding to empathize the point as he rested his arm on my head as a tick mark appeared.

"Can it Fullbuster I already have other problems I'm dealing with right now, I don't need a childish Ice Mage to be one." I replied coldly as two cold fronts clashed between us as we glared at each other, everyone else seemed to think this was adorable especially Juvia and Erza.

"Juvia is so happy that Gray and Nina get along." She noted as Natsu and Gray were also like that are were very close.

"If you ask me they fight a lot like siblings." Erza slipped out casually but I heard it loud and clear as I felt myself slightly sadden, that's right as far as mostly everyone is concerned I'm not related to Gray.

Including Gray himself... I'm not sure what kind of face I was making but it prompted Gray himself to actually ask if I was okay. Juvia on the other heard exactly what Erza said as she recalled I once mentioned I had a sibling before.

"Nina-sama is very sensitive regarding her family, she once had a big brother in the past." Juvia defended as Millianna seemed surprised by this, from what I learned she too had a big brother once.

"In fact she was born in the same village as Gray-sama, right Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked as Gray was caught off guard by this as Lyon nodded in agreement as his group from me and Gray.

"But she wasn't present during the Deliora incident unlike her family as she was staying at magic correction facility before hand which ended up being corrupt. Luckily she managed to escape before any long lasting side effects kicked in." He explained briefly not wanting to go into full detail, something I'm grateful for since I want Gray to be the one to figure it out for himself.

The questioning would have continued had not been for Master Makarov interrupting and catching everyone's attention, which I silently thanked him for. Following him were the guild masters from Blue Pegusus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and even the Quatro Puppy all standing tall behind him on the second floor, this must be a big deal.

"As you are all aware by now we face a grave threat that very well might be the strongest enemy we have yet faced. So it is essential that we stick together, all of us, so we can defeat our foes and our greatest enemy."

He began as everyone seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation, the 12 Spriggan were no laughing matter. But they should be easier to handle with everyone fighting together, still from what I heard people seemed more concerned with their emperor, who ever the hell that is.

Most of his speech consisted of the importance of forming bonds, staying strong, helping provide strength for others, things I've heard frequently in my travels before battles and wars broke out. Is this what things are leading to, a bloody war resulting in the death of many of the people I see here today in order to achieve victory?

Flashbacks of past memories from my travels into lands full of death, the screams of agony and smell of fear and metals burning, the streets littered in bodies as blood flowed from puddles into larger puddles. The sick noises of clashing and bones cracking in the distance as the war seemed to rage on after leaving a path of destruction.

Feeling a little whizzy and faint I seemed to be losing my standing until I felt Lyon wrap an arm around my back as he began to guide me out. Once outside I literally took deep breathes of air as we sat down on a small ledge as he rubbed my back gently to calm me down, I must look like a mess to him.

He didn't really say anything, except for the occasional _it's ok_ coming from him as he allowed me to use his shirt to soak up some stray tears and muffle any embarrassing sounds or whimpers I was making. Just imagining my friends taking the place of the poor victims in my memories, their despeately cries for help as their voices just seems to repeat the same thing over and over in my mind.

After few minutes I calmed down before quickly collecting myself and turning to him as a realization of how close we were seemed to come to me before quickly getting up out of his embrace. He was surprisingly warm for an Ice Mage, than again Lyon did always have that affect on me.

"I'm sorry Lyon I didn't mean to be such a bother, I just got caught off guard-"

"Don't apologize Nina for something that isn't your fault, it's okay to cry even the strongest people I know do it. Just don't try to shut me out when it happens, like that incident with Acnologia, I'm a big boy I can handle it." He joked getting and patting my head to try and cheer me up as I cooled off my heated face.

"Thanks Lyon... Oh wait a second we just left in the middle of his speech-"

"It's fine he was actually about done when I noticed you slightly shaking and go slightly paler. How about we go into town and get something to eat my treat, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." He asked reaching out his hand as I smiled back accepting it.

"Sure but I'm paying this time around." I stated recalling the other times he would pay for me before I got the chance.

"Not a chance, it's a guys job to pay."

"But Lyon-"

"No buts Nina." I slightly pouted at his persistence as he countined to smile at me.

"You're such a stubborn old man." I joked switching from holding his hand to his arm, failing to realize the blush that grew on his face.

"Y-you're one to talk, I'm only about two years older than you." _Yet you're so cute and intriguing that I sometimes I help but to think about you all the time,_ Lyon thought as he turned to the somewhat peaceful girl who hummed as she let him guide her to their destination.

But she could never view me in that sort of way, after all Dragonslayers have destined mates, there's no way I could be it. Despite her childish appearance she never once seemed to me like a child, I see her a strong, independent, beautiful woman.

I thought Juvia was the one but I see now that the way that Nina makes me feel was nothing compared to that. Maybe I should give it a shot, the worst cause scenario is that she lets me down but we could always be friends.

* * *

"Hey did anyone see where Nina and Lyon went?" Gray announced not spotting them outside.

"I believe they went for a meal at the town a while ago." Wendy stated hearing their conversion with her dragon hearing as she noticed them leaving concerned slightly at Nina's behavior.

Gray seemed caught off guard by this as Natsu quickly picked up on it.

"What is Gray concerned over Nina?" He mocked picking on him but surprised that he didn't react with a threat to shut up or violence.

"So what if I I'm, whatever I'm going to check in them-" But to everyone surprise Juvia was the one who stood in his way with a determined face.

"Gray should know by now that Lyon would never do anything to hurt Nina, and stop being paranoid over Nina for Nina knows how to handle herself. Gray is acting like an over protective brother and not allowing Lyon to be with Nina." Juvia stated matter of fact as everyone seemed surprised by this.

"Looks like Gray has a sister-complex, how cute, but I won't let you get in the way of my matchmaking, I can already see the black haired, silver eyed babies!" Mirajane shouted as everyone sweat dropped with a few laughing awkwarding and facepalming at her as Gray grew alarmed.

"There's no way that happening!"

"Gihi, but Gray if Lyon turns out to be Nina's mate then you know what will eventually follow." Gajeel laughed as he held Levy in his lap who slightly blushed at what he was stating along with Yuki and Minerva.

By now everyone knew that Nina was a Ice Dragonslayer, although some were still skeptical as she never seemed to use it. The only real hints she was one was constantly eating ice, the exceed, the small fangs, and overwhelming power she had.

It wasn't long before a brawl broke out including much of the members of the guild along with other guilds as the masters seemed to face palm. All of them completely oblivious to what was going on else where in Magnolia, at least more the most part.

* * *

"We should really be heading back, I still have a lot of explaining to do. I think it's time I tell the others about my past." I stated as we continued to stroll through the town talking to one another.

He seemed to be caught off guard by this but none the less smiled, content knowing I could fully trust them. But then he did something unexpected as he seemed to stop me at a ravine grabbing my hand to pull me into place as he looked down at me me with an unknown expression.

"What's wrong Lyon?" I asked as he seemed to grow serious and nervous at the same time, I found it adorable.

"There's been something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. I'm kinda afraid and I'm still not sure how you feel but I'm willing to take the chance." He stated firmly as he squeezed my hand gently as I couldn't help but slightly blush at the action.

Why is he the only one that can accomplish that so easily?

"I love you, and not in a friendly matter or that of a brother, and I've been wondering-hoping if you would do me the honoring of going out with me or if I could court you or we could be together or-" He continued to rant on as his nervousness seemed to cause a huge blush to occur on his face.

I admit I was slightly drawn back but I was quite happy by this, Lyon is such a great guy and I really I'm starting to see him differently from all the rest. Giggling at his nervous rant I held his shoulders before going on my tippy toes to secure a kiss which was surprisingly soft and warm before pulling back slightly feeling discontent with the sudden coldness from our separation.

"I love you too Lyon, although I'm not really sure how relationships are suppose to work I know I can trust you. You seem to also bring out the depths of my emotions more then anyone and often times I find myself thinking about you-" I didn't have time to finish as I felt him pull me into another kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck as he seemed to lift me off the ground before twirling me around an dreaming from our kiss. He seemed to be extremely cheerful as I giggled as he continued to spin me around before properly putting me down.

"Now let's head back to the guild, I still have a lot of explaining to do." I stated to him as he intertwined my hand with his slightly nodding.

"It seems we both might have some explaining to do." He joked as we both slightly blushed walking back to the guild, unaware of what was coming our way, or more specifically in Magnolias way.


	13. Chapter 12: Nina's Disturbed Past

**Okay I'm now realizing that I had forgotten to point down disclaimers on all my chapters so far so I'll be doing that now.**

 _ **I do not own nor I'm I involved in the creation of anything dealing with Fairy Tail, all the original characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

 **The only characters I own are that of Nina and Pandora. Now without further ado here's chapter 12...**

* * *

"Juvia is so happy for Nina-sama and Lyon-sama!" Juvia exclaimed hugging me as most of the people congratulated us as Lyon kept freezing all the Blue Pegusus members who got near me.

The girls began to crowd me us Lyon kept getting into a fight with some of the other guys here, for some reason Gray wouldn't leave him alone about it. Probably didn't hint I was good enough for him, still I'm not giving up no matter what he thinks.

But there was also the matter of my past that I've only been able to reveal to Lyon as Pandora is fully aware of what occurred. Signalling her over I surprised her by asking her if she was ok with what I was going to tell them before she began to comfort me, saying she was with me all the way no matter what.

"Guys there's something I've got to tell you, something you'll find hard to believe and probably resent me for but I rather spare you the confusion later on then continue to leave you in the dark." I announced catching the attention everyone brawling as everyone began to look at me, Pandora even went as far as to sit on my lap so I could hug her in comfort.

"It has to deal with my past-"

"You mean the Acnologia thing?! I've actually been dying to ask you about-"

 **SMACK**

"Let her speak Natsu!" Erza yelled at him as he laid face down against the ground in pain as Mira came out from the back with a drink I had ordered in advance as she handed it to me.

"Actually that is a part of it but I'll start from the beginning for a better understanding and to avoid confusion." I stated taking a sip of the cold red beverage as I recalled my earlier memories.

* * *

"It was after I had gotten out of that corrupted magic facility, I was suppose to be sent to another facility but somewhere in transit a couple of bandits raided the cart leading me to escape to the mountains in the land called Iceberg.

At that point I was prepared to die as I suffered through the accursed place by the hands of those who were suppose to help me control my powers but instead used me for their own benefits, just recalling all the experiments, the tests, the trials. I longed for nothing more than death as I even began to lose hope that my family would ever come back for me.

It never occurred to me that deep within the mountains in one of the highest peaks that I would find a dragon. She would later become my adoptive mother until I reached the age 12, and let me tell you Skadi wasn't the warm and welcoming type like you knew her to be." I pointed out to Pandora as I slightly chuckled at my first memories of Skadi.

"The first times we encountered each other she either tried to eat me, freeze me, or send me flying off the mountain. But I was always so drawn to her beauty, grace, and strength, I'm not sure when but she started to watch over me and protect me. After a month she even started to train me in the ways of the Ice Dragon, for months she put me through hell." I laughed as Pandora seemed intrigued by this, I never did really tell her about how things were before she came into the picture.

"I remember the first day if training she made me strip naked in order to better adjust my body to the cold so I could adapt, which is why I still have a nasty habit of stripping during training. It was after a year that a new development occurred, while hunting for supper one day I came across a giant, strangely patterned egg." I smiled as Pandora got excited as I saw some of the exceeds and Dragonslayers chuckled at her and the others smiled.

"Skadi saw it as the Gods giving me a new responsibility, that I had finally proven myself responsible enough to look after a sibling and to protect her. Of course we were both surprised to see a cat instead of a dragon hatch from an egg, in seemed pretty strange and bizarre but hey who were we say that, it was Skadi that thought to give you the name Pandora." I commented as she purred contently as I continued.

"Over time I started earning new physical traits, some being temporary like my hair change and scales, while others seemed more permanent like my eye color changing from black to blue. In all everything seemed so peaceful and happy as the years flew by, but then everything changed the year I turned 12, the first time I met Acnologia" I stated narrowing my eyes at my cup as the red liquid reminded me about what occurred **that** day.

People started to stiffened as the guild masters seemed to listen closely while some of the mages either shrank back or closer at me mentioning _his_ name. I felt Pandora snuggle against me as she feared him much more than did or at least I'm suppose too.

"I was only 12 by then but what I saw that day changed us forever, never once before had I laid my eyes on something so-so-" I struggled to find the words to describe the feelings I had, it was like nothing I ever felt at the time.

"He had an entirely different presence then Skadi, the sheer power, the fear, the coldness, even Skadi didn't frighten me to the degree he did, not by a long shot, and she was suppose to be an Ice Dragon." I tried to explain by as I recall they also had encountered him in the past.

"I never really knew why he decided to randomly show up to this day, but the outcome of his visit was something that would leave me experiencing the taste of true fear and despair for many years to come." Looking down at my beverage a flashback occurred as it red contents reminded just of those years before I slowly shook my head to focus back to them.

"So wait a second you spent about 7 years with your dragon on that mountain?" Wendy questioned out as I nodded, apparently their dragons had disappeared in the same year.

Maybe it was a regional thing?

"You mentioned that you made a deal with Acnologia, was that then?" Erza asked as I shook my head placing down the now bitter drink.

"No Nina-sama wouldn't make that deal until later on after Zeref-sama cursed her, it would be the next time we met when Nina-sama was 16." Pandora further explained as I countined on.

"Acnologia was the one responisble for her death, claiming he saw all dragons as his enemy which was ironic to me at the time since I thought he was just that." Apparently from what the mages have told me he was actually a Dragonslayer, and here I thought he was just a powerful dragon capable of Shapeshifting into a human.

"He however saw me as insignificant and hardly spared me a glance before he fled leaving us alone, we spent a week burying her properly at the peak of the highest mountain. After that I went on a journey throughout the human world, out of the outskirts of what I use to call home." Pandora and I flipped a rock to decide which direction to head, which ending up being the opposite direction of Fiore.

It makes me wonder what would have happened if we had headed this way, would things have been better? I quickly shook my head at the thought, it's to late to think about that now.

"But the more I discovered the more I grew to despise humans despite being one myself. Ransacking, plundering, bloodshed, rape, destruction, murder, wars, where ever humans were involved those things seemed to follow and I felt utterly disgusted by humans." I stated shocking most of the people on the room before I started to laugh.

"Ironically enough the two people who changed my mind about humans was Zeref and Acnologia. I first meet Zeref when I was 14 and I didn't really know who he was at the time, except I clocked him in the face the first time we meet due to his deadly aura." Everyone looked at me strangely as my laughter died down as people began to talk in disbelief believing me to be a liar.

"You punched Zeref?" "She's got to be joking." "This is all just bullshit." "I'm out of here!"

One after another people complained and protested their thoughts as I emptied the rest of my drink down my throat. As I placed it down I took in the scenery as I smiled knowingly, I expected them to act this way but I haven't even gotten to the best part.

"I guess I should stop here for the day, it's getting offly late and the majority of the people seemed pissed." I stated starting to get up until Natsu demanded the rest of the story as I signed seeing he wanted some answers, but that would take even longer.

"Long story short Zeref promised me something, I ended up serving him until I was 16 until I betrayed him and he cursed my soul. I later fought Acnologia in order for him to tell me how to remove the curse and defeat Zeref, but ended up losing which lead me to make a deal with him that if I beat him the next time we won he grant me the power to defeat Zeref. So I've spent the rest of my years training to defeat him, there's the summary, happy now?" I stated sarcastically before Natsu whined.

"You completely left out all the details!" He exclaimed shaking me by the shoulders as I signed as the main mages seemed to also agree.

"Do you still hate humans? What did Zeref promise you? Why did you betray him? What's exactly this deal? How did you get Acnologia to talk to you?" He stated one after another before Lyon pulled me away from him slightly glaring at the fire Mage for touching me.

"1. I no longer hate humans, although there are times they tend to get on my nerves." I state as I hear Gajeel grunt in agreement.

"2. He promised me a world where people like us could be accepted, a more peaceful world where I could be myself without being persecuted, a new world where everyone could co-exist together. In exchange I would stay by his side and serve him so that we could work together to reach that goal, how naive I was back then." I explained laughing sadly at my naive understanding of the world at the time, Pandora ears flapped down as she also recalled those times where things seemed so black and white.

"3. There were many things that lead me to betray him but one of the major ones was I figured out how he intended to bring about this new world. And as much as I disliked humans at the time I refused to allow the mass genocide happen, Skadi taught me better, despite the fact he was technically keeping his side of the promise. But the last straw for him I believe was when I chose Pandora over him, let's just say my frozen soul is an example of him not taking betrayal to well." I joked lightly placing my hand over my heart as it was always a constant reminder of past mistakes.

"4. The deal I made with Acnologia was if I I'm able to defeat him the next time we meet he would remove my curse and grant me the power to defeat Zeref. But if I lost my fate was in his hands..." I trailed off as that could mean many things but at the time I believed he simply wanted to end my existence.

"5... I'm actually not sure how I got him to acknowledge me, just that I issued him a challenge and he simply accepted it. Not really clear on the why though since I realize now that he is quite a big deal." Everyone here seems to see him as this big terrifying Dragonslayer and grow terrified at him being mentioned, I did too in the beginning but now after everything I've been through the feeling is numb.

"Now if you would excuse me I have some rather... Delicate business to handle. If you have anymore questions just ask Pandora." I state getting up as I walk out of the place rather quickly before leaning against the closed doors for a moment as I felt myself finally let go of the tears I was holding back during my story telling.

Before I knew it I was sprinting to the closest forested area to collect myself and where hopefully no one was around to see me like this. Once I was certain no one was close by I leaned against the tree bark, slowly sliding down as I held onto my knees while chocking back the long awaited tears.

 _"There's nothing wrong with tears if anything they prove that you also have feelings. Even Ice Dragons like me cry once and a while, it's just a way to show the people around you that something's wrong."_ Skadi's voice echoed as I looked around to see the trees and ground around me frozen over as I also recalled her next words put loud.

"But an Ice Dragon is only suppose to rely on themself, and never grow dependent on others. This the simplest and hardest thing to do but it assures a long life." I use to believe 100% in her words and that someday I would also live by those words.

So why I'm I now deciding to open up to people who I've only known such a short time? Why I'm I now beginning to defying her rules that I've lived by most of my life?

Have I gotten to involved with this world that I would forget the past teachings of the world she made for Pandora and I? Trying to shrug off my thoughts I looked up to the sunlight streaming through the creaks of leaves above.

Just what kind of life do I hope to have here?

...


	14. Chapter 13: Mother Natures A Bitch!

Four months later...

Things have since then professed quickly with everyone as things seemed somewhat peaceful despite certain circumstances dealing with the foreign enemies. The only exceptions were the surprise attacks from some Spriggans but they were able to defeat them, although they still didn't know why they wanted Nina so much.

She thought that when other found out about her past serving under Zeref they would reject her, hate her, but they didn't seem to care about it. In fact they all wanted to find a way to break the ice cursed on her soul, but sadly none of them knew how too.

But that didn't stop Natsu from trying to burn her up leading him face down in the ground with a giant bump on his head, complements of Lucy. The S-class trials were over quickly as Nina easily passed which wasn't that much of a shocker to anyone.

Natsu finally asked Lucy to be his mate and they've finally become an item along with Pandora and Pantherlily to many of his guild mates surprise. Gray finally asked Juvia out leading to much celebration as he simply got annoyed at everyone for making a big deal out of it.

As for Nina and Lyon things have been going extremely as they continued to head on missions together.

Nina learned to open herself up more to him to the point she no longer was embarrassed to receive kisses from him openly in front of others or embrace romancetically. He seemed to grow closer to her everyday not that she would complain, they were in love and everyone could see that.

Even Gray could see that but something kept nagging in the back of his mind Everytime he saw her. Upon people asking many questions about Nina's past Gray asked one that had been nagging at him about her family name to which Pandora shrugged not knowing such information, it bothered him to the point of conducting his own investigation secretly.

As for Nina things seemed to be thinking everything was going bad until she forgot one crucial thing, what happened to her every year after hitting 16. It would seem she miscalculated the difference in seasons between Fiore and Iceberg as it came earlier then predicted catching her at an off time.

And lets just say it has some interesting results...

* * *

"Damn it I should have known, the signs were all there!" I yelled at myself in the mirror as I saw my eyes had returned to the normal black color as I cuddled more into the thick blankets covering me.

I didn't waste any time falling back into my bed as I looked outside to see the saw was out as people paraded the streets happily. I signed trying to think of a plan, everything is going to be ok so long as I don't come in contact with any males-

 **Knock Knock**

"Excuse me miss I have a letter to deliver." A male voice responded as I let out a slight groan in frustration before walking over to open the door.

The guy seemed surprised by my appearance as I he handed me a letter as I took it slightly shaking. He asked if I was alright to which I nodded before closing the door and sliding down on it as I shook slightly from the draft in the room as I tried to gain some warmth from the sheets.

It's been like this for the past seven years, once a week every year my powers drain as I'm stuck in this vulnerable stage where I feel my body render itself weak and cold. I'm almost positive this is only the case with Ice Dragonslayers as none of the other Dragonslayers were affected this way when they were in heat.

A male is supposed to provide for a female, but seeing how stubborn Ice Dragons they only do it for the sake of reproducing. It would definitely explain why you had been curious to wanting kids lately, often thinking about what it would be like as she visited the local parks.

Not that the idea didn't appeal to her, no she always wanted to be a mother but that requires a father to come into play. She does love Lyon but she doesn't want to force him into it, she doubted if he even wanted to be her mate seeing how she was once Zeref's servant who wanted nothing to deal with humans.

To make matters worse I feel a small heat burn inside of me whenever a male is around, usually I had Pandora around to help me out of these situations but she's currently with Patherlily on a mission with Gajeel. There's no way I could leave the apartment without encountering a guy, in this state I'm basically defenseless to all attacks whether magical or physical.

Not to mention my sexual drive...

Damn it, I should have realized it sooner! I'll just have to wait for Pandora to come back or hope for a guild member to swing by, although I doubt it seeing that everyone is out doing jobs.

Getting under my covers I curled up as the heater didn't do much to help me, I've held it off for three day. Just four more...

...

"You said you had something to tell me Gray?" Lyon asked, he had wanted to surprise Nina as he hadn't seen or heard from her this last week as he was on a mission.

She had been seemed to be distancing herself again like she did in the past but he refused to allow her to isolate herself again, especially from him. But the urgent call from Gray asking him to meet him surprised him as curiosity got the better of him, but he also had a personal matter he needed to discuss with him.

"I've been investigating Nina." He bluntly stated as Lyon narrowed his eyes on him, how much does he know.

"Do you not trust her Gray?" He asked wondering what exactly brought him to do this, was he figuring it out or was this out of mistrust.

"Of course I do that's not what this is about!" Gray remarked before staring off in the distance again to avoid Lyons gaze, he noticed alright but doesn't mean he liked seeing them together.

He trusted the older Mage but something always seemed to nag at him when she was involved. Like he had forgotten something and can't seem to figure it out.

"Good, now is that all you needed to inform me." Lyon asked rather impatient to see Nina himself as Gray nodded not wanting to further elaborate his reason, but Lyon somehow knew why.

"All you need to know for now, is there something you wanted to tell me." Gray somehow felt like Lyon was hiding some thing from him.

He would normally push on about these things or would have yelled at him for looking into his precious girlfriends past. Something's not right here...

"Actually yes there was a private matter I wished to discuss with you, I even talked to Juvia about it as she gave me a stamp of approval and even helped me out." He stated subconsciously tightening his hold on the small box in his pocket.

Gray however noticed this and grew confused, Juvia wasn't really one to meddle in others lives in less in was Nina involved. Then the realization hit him.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me Gray, and I wanted your approval before I could propose to her." Lyon stated determined as Gray was taken back but recovered quickly.

"Why are you asking me it has nothing to do with-"

"Just a simple yes or no Gray, I don't need it but I would appreciate greatly and I'm sure Nina would to." Gray wasn't really sure what to say, sure people joked about how he was sometimes over protective over her but this had nothing to do with it.

Although he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the need to protect her especially from the male population, but not out of jealousy. Almost out of obligation like it was something he should do, but Lyon does really care and know alot about her.

Maybe more then he originally thought...

"Sure as long as you make her happy, but let me ask you something... The first time you guys met you traveled to my hometown, what exactly for?" He asked Lyon as he remained smiling but silent.

The two seemed to be in a staring contest before Lyon just patted him on the shoulder before beginning to walk away.

"It's not my place to tell you, see you around Gray!" He shouted as Gray appeared agitated, but he quickly thought of someone else who might help him.

...

"Pandora!" Gray shouted noticing she along with Pantherlily and Gajeel returned to the guild form their mission.

He could ask her but knowing her she would also deny or push aside the matter dealing with Nina's family. But he thought about something else.

"Hey Gray-sama what's up?" She asked nibbling on a fish.

"Odd question but the first time Nina came into the guild, where did she go off to afterwards." He asked trying to be casual about it but failing, she however answered.

"She went to that really old library in town to look into some thing before heading off somewhere. Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him as he mentally high-fived himself.

"No particular reason, now if you would excuse me." He stated running out of the guild leaving people confused as even Pandora didn't know what was going, but continued to talk with her boyfriend.

* * *

Nina laid patiently waiting for this to blow over as she ignored all the scents near here, she had enough self control not to engage in these random men as they didn't appeal to her. Maybe she could be extremely lucky and avoid all confrontation with anyone at the current moment, can't imagine trying to explain why I'm like this.

Then his scent hit me and I grew immediately panicked as my hormones began to rise again with the slight heat in my lower abdomen. No not now.

 **Knock Knock**

"Nina it's Lyon, are you there?" I immediately just tried to hide myself in my covers and remain silent, maybe he'll go away.

 **Key turning in lock**

Oh wait he's has Ice Make magic, forgot about that for a moment. She however did hear him enter her room as he instantly sat on her bed shaking her slightly to check if she was awake.

"Nina its boiling hot outside how are you sleeping under those covers?" He joked trying to yank them off but a game of tug of war occurred as I refused too.

I felt myself losing myself to his intoxicating scent as I could feel the heat radiating from his body, control yourself. He however thought I was just messing around despite my small protests, I would have shouted at him but judging by how sensitive I was I doubt I'd be able to hold back a moan or mewl.

"Come on I want to see my precious girlfriend!" He laughed as he finally managed to pin me down before throwing the covers off causing me to instantly shiver as I panted slightly looking up at him.

"Nina your eyes their- Your freezing!" He exclaimed the moment he gently grabbed my face to check out my eyes better, but I was to focused on the warmth of his hand.

I bet that's not the only thing that can keep me warm- Stop thinking pervertly Nina! But that didn't stop me from shuttering from his touch as I leaned more against his hands.

"Lyon please... Get away..." I whimpered as he stayed put, but he of course brought me in a hug to warm me up as I felt something slowly start to snap inside me.

Lyon on the other hand was panicking. What the hell was happening with her, is this an affect of the curse, is she possibly freezing to death, why hasn't she told someone about this?

However all that self control she had finally snapped when she felt his hand wander down the sensitive parts of her back. Before she could register it she pushed him onto the bed towering slight above him as he grew confused at her actions.

"Nina what's wrong, what's happening to-" He asked concerned until she cut him off with a kiss, it lasted a few momens before she sadly moved away instantly missing the warmth.

"I'm in heat." She simply answered as the small blush she obtained before had now spread across her face.

Lyon was no different as he looked back in his girlfriend, he knew fully well what she meant as he had seen what happened to the other Dragonslayers around this time. They all reacted differently though, was this how Ice Dragonslayers handle this?

"Why didn't you tell me before, you know I would never reject you." He stated surprising her by switching positions with her now on top.

"You don't understand Lyon, if I did that then you'll be-"

"Your mate for the rest of your life, only yours, until the end of our days. I'm fully aware of what it means to be a dragons mate Nina, or is it you don't want me to be yours?" He asked as she felt him grind himself against her as a loud moan managed to escape her as she protested.

"That's not it, I love you Lyon, of course I would want you t-ahh!" She instantly felt her arms wrap around his neck as he did a hard thrust forward as he began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Good because it would have become a whole awkward situation if you had said no." He stated I felt him reach for something in his back pocket, however I was surprised when he suddenly pulled out a small black box before presenting it to me.

"Nina I know you don't want to get hurt again but please take that chance with me, would you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Vastia?" He asked as he popped open to reveal a silver banded ring with a beautiful and small blue sapphire in the shape of a heart.

"You idiot... How can I possibly say no to you?" She questioned tearing up as he seemed to lift me up for a moment kissing me over and over again as he slipped it on.

"Good because there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone else touch you or make you feel this way." He empathized lightly sucking the junction between my shoulder and neck as I moaned loudly as he pushed me down towering over me.

Despite all the emotions and physical attraction she was receiving she couldn't help buy feel self conscious, this is the first time she would ever have sex. Yet she had the body of a child while he was a well grown man of perfection, almost sensing her distress he lightly grabbed her cheek giving her a smile in reassurance.

"Relax Nina you'll be fine, just let me take care of you for once." He stated giving her a long lasting kiss to give her some reassurance.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm still deciding on whether or not I should write a lemon so next chapter could begin or skip the more sexual parts. But expected an unexpected appearance by a certain raven haired Ice Mage~**


	15. Chapter 14: Coming Undone

**Be warned this chapter includes a lemon, viewer discretion advised. Also my first lemon so don't except something to spectacular but I did my best.**

* * *

"What's up Gray you wanted to talk to me?" Natsu asked with Lucy right by his side with his pal Happy in her arms.

Gray had kept staring at his cup of water, particularly at the ice cubes placed inside before he turned to his best friend with a conflicted face. Natsu could see a series of emotions play out: Angry, sadness, guilt, grief, whatever the case he seemed out of it.

"I have to ask you something and I need you to answer it honestly because frankly I just need to know, and whatever your answer is I promise I won't get mad at you." Gray stated seriously as Natsu was sort of drawn back, what's going on with him?

"Sure thing Gray, anything." I responded slightly holding Lucy closer as she seems concerned over Grays behavior.

"Is Nina my little sister?" He asked as everything got really quiet as Natsu seemed to stare at him with an emotionless face.

"Yes." A series of gasps filled the room from this turn of events until everyone thought about it, the two were actually very similar and even acted the same at times so maybe not that surprising.

"Why the sudden realization, did something happen?" Natsu questioned before Gray began to laugh as it became hysterical slightly scaring people before he calmed down as a sinister smile came on his face.

"Just did some digging around really..." He began getting up as he cracked his knuckles, that bastard knew and he dared ask such a question as he played the part of the fool.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to go beat the living hell out of Lyon." He stated walking off as a deadly aura surrounded him as people cringed away in panic, he almost seemed as scary as Erza.

* * *

"Lyon!" I moaned as Lyon seemed to expertly find ever sensitive weak point before squeezing them.

I'm not sure how things progressed this quickly, one moment I'm making out with Lyon then the next moment we're both naked as Lyon seemed to explore every inch of my body with his eyes and hands, I would normally have yelled at him in embrassement but I kinda liked the way he looked at me.

Like I was the only thing that mattered to him. I was however pulled out of my thought process when I felt two foreign objects enter inside of me before moaning loudly in lust as he began to suck on my breast. _So good!_

"Please stop teasing me Lyon, it's too much." I panted as he nipped my neck in a playful manner.

"I can't help myself, your reactions are so cute and can't help but want to hear more." He whispered in my ear before lightly biting it as I slightly mewled in response as he moved his fingers faster inside me.

"Besides I need to do my best to prepare you, I don't want you suffering as much as possible. I'll make it as quick as possible." He remarked before adding a third digit.

I clung onto him in response burying myself in his chest as he held me in one before kissing me roughly as yet another orgasm hit me before I fell on the bed shuttering. He pulled out his fingers licking them off seductively as he held my face in his other hand.

"Simply delicious." He stated before kissed me again as I could taste myself slightly before parting away from me.

But in my mind I wanted more, more contact, more of him, just more... Before I knew I was doing I pulled Lyon on top of me as I placed my arms around his neck to pull him closer before leaning in into his ear.

"Please Lyon, I need you inside me." I whispered gently into his ear as I crossed my legs behind his back to pull him closer, his reaction was almost instantaneous.

The feeling of his hard length rubbing against me raw sent shivers down my spine, he kept increasing his speed until in one swift motion I felt an electric pulse of pain shoot through me as I felt him completely fill me.

He completely stopped closing his eyes in concentration as a look of pain seemed to take over his face as he seemed to struggle to control himself. I was confused as to why he seemed to be pained until she caught the scent of his blood as she looked over to her hands seeing she has slightly clawed into his back.

Slowly he opened his eyes before lightly nudging our foreheads together before giving me his carefree and comforting smile. I felt slightly miserable, he was this perfect man I so far I've nearly gotten him killed, made him bleed, and now I'm laying here whimpering and scared over such a small thing like my chastity being taken when I've faced much worse pains.

"It's ok Nina we'll go slowly, everything's going to be fine, don't cry." He pleaded before softly kissing me as he slowly out causing a sandpaper feeling to occur as I whimpered into the kiss as he pushed back in.

After a few thrusts I began to feel a heat beginning to come as I began to moan and pant again as he picked up speed. Soon the pain slowly went away as it was replaced by my urges and needs for more of him.

But I could feel his hesitation as he closed his eyes in concentration as his movements were all restrained and controlled. I gently held his face bringing him to open them as I looked at him with a warming smile.

"Please don't be scared I won't break so don't hold back ok?" I moaned lightly as meeting him for another kiss as I felt his hold on the covers tightened.

I instantly felt him give a hard thrust forward causing me to moan loudly at the suddenness of him lifting one of my legs over his shoulder as I felt him go even deeper as I held onto the bed.

The sudden increase in pace and force had me reach an orgasm in no time as I shuttered in pure pleasure. As he kept pumping in and out of me, I felt a sudden embrassement realizing what I had just done before feeling his arms wrap around me lifting me up.

I automatically wrapped my arms and legs around his neck and hip as he continuously thrusted as he looked up at me.

"You're beautiful Nina, you have nothing to be ashamed of its just us here, just you and me." He smiled before sucking and lightly biting my breast as I moaned from their sensitivity.

He then switched over as he increased his speed as I felt another climax coming along with him continuously growing and twitching inside. Almost sensing our release I felt my K-9's slightly enlargen as the pulse in the junction between his neck and shoulder seem to become inviting.

"Lyon I-"

"Go ahead Nina I'm ready." He groaned smiling at me as he let himself to be lightly pushed down before he slightly slowed down as I began to kiss and suck on his neck in preparation for the last part of the ritual.

Once this was over Lyon and I would become mates, life long partners, lovers, soul mates, the Dragon equivalent to married. Feeling our climaxes beginning to reach their peak I bit down a second before I felt our release.

"Nina!" Lyon moaned loudly as he held onto me tightly as a new surge went through us as I finished the marking.

Utterly weakened at the moment I collapsed on top of him as we both panted to recover from our first sexual experience. I felt myself smiling happily as I curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around me before kissing my forehead.

"We really have to do that again." I commented looking up at him as he slightly laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Glad to see you enjoyed our first love making session, I promise you it won't be the last. Are you feeling any better, you're not freezing anymore." He commented lightly brushing through my hair with his hand as I contently hummed.

"Yep, you really know how to please a girl don't you?" I playfully questioned as he lightly blushed before confidently smirking in triumph.

"I love you, My Ice Prince." I stated kissing him lightly as he responded back with soft kisses.

"I love you too, My Snow Princess.

* * *

"Gray-sama do you not want Nina-sama and Lyon-sama to be together?" Juvia asked Gray as the two sat next to one another on the train heading to the hometown of the Mermaid Heel guild.

"What no I didn't say that." He stated surprised by the sudden question.

"Then why do you wish to kill Lyon-sama?"

"I don't, I just said that in anger." He mumbled as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you angry at him?"

"I'm not." He stated as she didn't seemed pleased with his answer.

"Are you angry with Nina-sama?" She asked worried as he was drawback by that question.

"Of course not she had her reasons."

"Then who are you angry at?" She asked confused as to why she saw Gray running to the train station in rage.

After a short explanation of what happened at the guild she was still confused, he wasn't angry at anyone at the guild, Nina, or Lyon so why is he angry?

"I'm angry at myself Juvia." He finally answered looking out the window and letting out a huge sign.

"I'm suppose to be her big brother, I'm was suppose to protect, keep her safe and happy, look out for her and what do I do? The first time we meet I attempt to attack her and insult her, the worse part is she knew all along and was always hinting at me." He laughed sadly as Juvia was surprised by the look of angst and the sight of him tearing up.

"I always felt guilty after snapping on her when she questioned me about my family, always asking if I had any siblings, I thought maybe she just wanted to find some comfort in someone who also appearanced loss. The look in her eyes, so hollow and dead, but she always just smiled it off and told me not to worry about it and just apologized for troubling me." Gray remarked placing his head in his hands hunching over as Juvia patted his back softly in comfort.

She was surprised to see her Gray so emotionally exposed, but shock seemed to take over he when she saw the teardrops falling gently on the floor as Gray seemed to shake slightly.

"My parents and I thought she died at that facility, they told us they couldn't save her, that she overloaded herself and- and-" He seemed to breakdown as Juvia pulled him into a hug as she shushed him and whispered comforting words as she too became tearful.

Always this time her Gray and Nina have been suffering and she didn't even notice. Nina was always so positive while Gray seemed to brush everything off so coolly and remained so unfazed.

How could anyone hurt the most beautiful and caring people she has ever known?

...

"I really I'm sorry." I stated as I finished applying the last bandage on his back before Lyon lightly took my hand kissing it.

Due to certain activities I had forgotten I had clawed his back slightly when he first entered me. But I didn't really notice again until we had taken a shower together as my body began to hurt all over for some reason, Lyon however explained that that's normal after making love with someone.

For some reason I felt like something inside me had changed, like something had finally been set free. But those thoughts quickly went away went I felt another ache go through my body as my muscles seemed to be becoming more and more strained for some reason.

"It's alright Nina it doesn't even hurt, besides it was probably the only thing reminding me to hold back at the moment. Who knew that you would be such a seductive little nymph in bed!" He joked bringing me blush as I lightly hit him as he laughed.

I would have scolded him but the growling of my stomach caused an even bigger blush as he chuckled.

"How about I go grab us something to eat, you don't appear to have anything in stock. Besides I don't want you to strain yourself, just rest until I get back." He stated lightly kissing me as he tucked me into my freshly washed covers as I simply nodded.

I don't really remember much after hearing him lock the door behind him, just the sudden intrusion of pain across my body as everything became black and the sounds of my bones cracking.

...

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia shouted catching Lyon by surprise to see the water Mage here in town, that was until he saw Gray not far behind her.

 _Oh great this should be fun_ , Lyon thought sarcastically as he saw Juvia simply smiling as Gray seemed rather nervous.

"Juvia, Gray, I'm surprised to see you here, do you have some important business with Mermaid Heel to attend to?" He asked hoping maybe that they wouldn't bother Nina at the moment as she was already strained as it was.

Not to mention how embrassing it would be for her to explain the situation to Gray of all people, Juvia would be more understanding but Gray...

"Actually we came to see Nina, but it seems we might be interrupting something." Gray pointed out looking at the groceries and take out food Lyon was currently carrying.

"Yeah Nina had forgotten to stock up on supplies so I was getting her some things and dinner while I was at it." He explained as Juvia cheered happily as she also was carrying bags of goodies she was going to bring Nina herself.

The water Mage hadn't heard from Nina all week which surprised her as they've been hanging out constantly. Fearing she had fallen sick she had stayed up majority of the night trying to make a batch of cookies and brownies to hopefully cheer her up.

It was pure coincidence that she happen to spot Gray running to the station in rage while heading over here.

"Oh Juvia also thought of bringing Nina-sama food, is Nina-sama alright Juvia hasn't heard from her all week." Juvia asked as Lyon grew nervous which did not go unnoticed by Gray.

"Nina is-"

 ** _"Please Lyon, I need you inside me."_**

Lyon lightly shook his head to get rid of his perverted thoughts as he coughed before speaking again as he looked anywhere besides Gray as Grays eyes narrowed dangerously at his suspicious behavior.

 _"What the hell is he hiding?" Gray thought as Lyon explained she was fine just a little tired._

But after a long discussion the three ended up traveling back to Nina's apartment as Juvia happily walked ahead failing to notice the awkward tension between Lyon and Gray as each felt weird in each others presence but due to different reasonings.

* * *

"Dammit!" The man shouted as he punched a wall crumbling it under his might as he shook lightly in anger.

"To think she managed to find a way to break it on her own, damn it, DAMN IT ALL!" He yelled as another wall fell from his outburst as people quickly distanced themselves from their emperor.

For a moment the man stood breathing heavily before he started to quietly laugh which turned to a deranged laugh slowly as he looked at his right hand that had now no longer had a hold on her soul.

She finally freed herself from him, but he wouldn't allow such an act stop him from his ultimate.

"I'm sorry Acnologia but it appears she has given me no other choice, such a shame I had hoped she would come back willingly once she realized how pathetic humans really are and keep her promise to me." He spoke to himself as he picked up a broken frame that he had accidentally knocked down.

The frame held a picture of himself and a younger Nina with Pandora laying happily on her head as Nina appeared to smile while standing next to him and his late left hand man. Tears lightly fell down his face until landing on the photo before he destroyed it slowly by causing it to decay.

"Looks like I'll have no other choice but to kill her." He stated as her image slowly became distorted before becoming ash and blowing away.

...

 **Authors Note: Ok it took a while to figure out how I was going to right this but I finally managed to do it. Also I know the entire Nina bones cracking and pain don't entirely make since but it will in the next chapter I post.**

 **Sorry it took me awhile to update, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll get another chapter published as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 15: Confrontations & Surprises

"Nina I'm back, Juvia and Gray have also come to see you!" Lyon announced entering her apartment.

The three strolled in as Lyon placed down the groceries before he went directly to her bedroom to see if she was asleep. However he was drawn back as he heard weeping and saw Nina hide herself underneath her covers.

"Nina are you alright, what's wrong?!" Lyon asked as she seemed to halt before trying to play it off as nothing.

"I'm fine Lyon just going through some minor changes is all." I commented as he didn't buy it before I felt him grip the covers.

"Nina I love you, I'm your mate and your fiancee so I need you to trust me to tell me what's wrong. Please I'm here for you." He whispered as Nina greeted him with silence until she pulled the covers down to leave him all struck.

There laid Nina in all her glory except instead of the young adolescent teenager you were use to seeing, her she appeared to be a young adult. Had it not been for the smilies ties and snowflake crest you probably wouldn't be able to tell a thing.

But Lyon's attention was drawn to the small whimpers and tears she was making as she shivered in pain before surrendering to his embrace for comfort.

"It hurts Lyon, it felt like my bones were being stretched and torn apart, and the aftermath is just painful. It's like a numbly feeling at first but now it really hurts." She whimpered as Lyon didn't know what to do.

However the moment was interrupted when two mages decided to make themselves known.

"Don't just sit there Lyon prepare her a bath! Juvia go get some clothes for Nina I doubt the old ones will fit anymore." Gray spoke loudly as Juvia nodded heading off as Lyon remained seated slightly startled and surprised at Grays sudden command.

However that was short lived as Gray ran over to Nina's side covering her up before glaring dangerously at Lyon.

"We will talk about this later, for now just do what I told you, if her bodies sore then a nice bath might help ease her pains. So hurry up!" He shouted breaking Lyon out of his trance as he agreed before heading off to her bathroom.

A silence followed minus her slowly fading whimpers as Gray lightly rubbed her back as he laid her head on his lap in order to make her more comfortable. She refused to look him in the face as she stared ahead at the wall as Gray seemed to look down at her, pondering what to say.

"So you said yes to Lyons proposal, that's great congratulations." He stated seeing the ring on her finger as he let out a forceful smile, at the moment he didn't really feel all too happy about it.

"You don't need to force yourself to be happy just to make us feel better, I love Lyon and Lyon loves me. We don't care if you disapprove." I stated regaining myself as I spoke coldly to him noticing that forced smile.

"Yeah well sorry I'm still trying to get the image of seeing Lyon with my naked baby sister in his arms." He remarked catching me by surprise before I softly smiled.

 _He finally figured it out._

"Well then I guess I probably shouldn't mention what happened earlier..." I mumbled quietly but he heard me loud and clear.

"What was that Nina?" He asked darkly as he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I shouted louder than I intended before Lyon popped into the room alarmed.

"Gray is everything alright, the baths ready." He asked as Gray seemed to morph his face into a sweet smile nodding but I could see right through that.

He was pissed out and sending out a sinister vibe, scary! He just stood up before carrying me bridal style to the bathroom before setting me down.

"Yeah she's fine, nothing to worry about, let's just let her handle herself. We'll be right outside if you need us, Lyon we have a lot to... Talk about." Gray remarked closing the door shut behind him as I looked over to the nice and ready bubble bath.

Why do I feel as if I've sent Lyon to his death?

* * *

"Gray calm down!" Lyon motioned as Gray cracked his knuckles in response.

"Calm down? You expect me to just calm down after you fucked my sister!?" He shouted as he he threw punches that Lyon blocked and dodged.

He could smell her scent on him, the ring on her finger, the way he reacted indifferently to seeing her naked, plus the mating marking on the junction of his neck that looked similar to the ones Lucy and Levy had. Lyon on the other had was briefly surprised at Grays words as he inwardly smiled and laughed, _yet you were the one who gave me his blessing._

"Gray I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use such a demeaning word. I didn't fuck her Gray I made love to her, we mated together ok, what's so wrong with wanting to embarce the woman I love?" He questioned as a tick mark appeared on Grays forehead.

"That woman is my little sister, but you already knew that didn't you? That's why you asked me for permission, tell me Lyon when did you first figure it out?" He asked tackling them to the ground as they wrestled eachother before Lyon managed to throw Gray off with his next choice of words.

"The first day I met her." Lyon remarked as the two seemed to glare at each other on the floor.

In respect of Nina they decided to physically fight versus using Ice Make Magic, that and they didn't want the Ice Dragon Slayer to beat the living hell out of them for destroying her apartment.

"For some reason I saw you in her but brushed it off until we went back to your hometown, want to guess whose grave she visited first? It was the first time I saw her cry in angst but also relief, I guess finding the family you longed for you whole life would do that to you." He commented as Gray seemed slightly taken back.

"She knew from the start who you were but waited patiently for you to remember, desperately trying to remind you of her but you had forgotten her. Not that she blamed you, according to you she died along time ago at that magic facility according to your parents, so you couldn't be blamed." He informed him as he saw Gray ball up his hands while looking another direction.

"I'm not sure how it happened but the first few weeks of knowing her and I couldn't but want to be close to her. I didn't see the small child looking Mage everyone else saw or see her as your sister, I started seeing her as this beautiful, independent girl I always wanted to stay at my side. Don't get me wrong Juvia is a lovely woman but Nina to me seemed bring out the best in me." He smiled as Gray remained silent through Lyons rant.

"Is it that bad a thing to want to be with her Gray?" Lyon asked finally looking over to the silent man who deeply signed before looking at him.

"Of course not if anything I'm glad it's you, I know you'll do your best to take care of her and put her first. Sorry for being an idiot." He stated as Lyon was surprised by the mans words but smiled in return.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't one, but you aren't the only idiot in the room." He joked as they both laughed.

The two seemed to reach an understanding, unaware of Nina silently listening to them as the pains seemed to somewhat melt away in the water. _Now you know Gray and we're all on the same page, thank goodness for a moment I thought I would have to give up on you._

However Nina's train of thought was brought back by Juvia reentering her place announcing she had arrived before entering the bathroom. By then I had gotten out and was sitting in a towel smiling contently at the turn of events today as I questioned my sudden transformation.

There's no doubt in my mind that the mating process had caused me to change, but there's no way my body could change unless... No it can't be- the curse could only be broken my Zeref or Acnologia, unless that was another lie Zeref had told me. Of course why should I believed a word he said to me after hiding the true nature of his plans.

"Nina-sama is there something wrong your mind seemed to have wondered off elsewhere?" She questioned politely handing my a bag of multiple choices of clothes as I shook my head before smiling happily at her.

That was until Juvias scent hit her, she didn't really realize it earlier as she was in pain but now it became apparent as she sniffed the air. _Her scent has changed, but that can only happen when-_

"Juvia are you with child?" I asked straightforwardly not at all stopping to consider my words.

Her face quickly lit up as she became tomato faced as becoming extremely nervous all of a sudden before nodding.

"That's great news Juvia, congratulations, but I'm guessing he doesn't know yet?" I asked before she shook while I changed as she signed anxiously.

"Juvia found out on her last mission the other week after twisting her ankle, she's now a month along but terrified of how Gray-sama will react. What should Juvia do Nina-sama!?" She desperately asked hugging me with tears flowing down her face, moodswings?

"I'm sure Gray will be happy to be a father, you'll be fine Juvia but you should do it soon before someone tells him, I'm sure he would like to hear it from you. I for one can't wait to see little Grays and Juvias running around, I can't wait to be an auntie!" I responded as I hugged her back patting and rubbing her back softly as she seemed to bounce back quickly.

We would have continued had the knocking on the door not interrupted us, befor ethe door cracked open to reveal the two knuckleheads sticking ther heads in with looks of worry.

"Everything ok in here we heard crying, something happen?" Gray asked as Juvia and I looked at each other before looking at them as Juvia held a determined face.

"Gray-sama Juvia has something to tell you..."

* * *

 **ROAR**

A mighty and powerful roar echoed throughout the mountain range as the people within the hearing range all grew fearful and frozen in terror. Screams of terror and fear were heard as people spotted the deadly dragon of death flying high above them.

Normally a trail of destruction and death would followed along behind him but not this time. This time he ignored the screeching insects as he had his mind set on another mission, or more specifically a certain Ice Dragon Slayer.

She had finally managed to break the curse, the one he had promised to remove if she won their fight but it appears the girl has forgotten this and disreguarded their agreement. _**There will be consequences,**_ the man angerly thought as he headed to the lands of Fiore.

Looks like their rematch woud be occurring sooner then he thought.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay this chapter was meant to be longer but when the page accidently reloaded my work was lost.**

 **But I did try my best to rewrite most of it although the end of my first semester of school is near so I've been pretty focused on that.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Stage Is Set

Things seemed to have gotten better from then on, Nina was a lot happier as she was reintroduced as Grays little sister and Lyons future wife. Although it was funny to see how overprotective Lyon had gotten as men kept giving her look overs and checking her out.

A lot of things were changing around the guilds as things began to get even more lively, especially with the news of Juvia soon to be a mother and Gray a father. Even Natsu is pumped or fired up despite his rival having a kid first as he seemed to beg Lucy for one causing him to get a Lucy kick out the guild hall.

It's adorable Lucy acts so innocent when everyone knows fully well that the odd pair was anything but. However those three days of bliss and ignorance were over when urgent news of towns being destroyed as entire mountains were flattened.

Oddly enought here weren't really any causality reports, just pure destruction in all areas of Fiore as people immigrated more in land. Whatever the case mages from every available guild was out trying to help and rebuild what had been destroyed.

Everyone seemed to rather conflicted at who or rather what could have done this. But Nina knew, she didn't even have to visit the sights of destruction to know who was capable of doing this.

Acnologia signature was all over this, she was almost certain that the time had finally come...

* * *

"Juvia is just so worried about Gray-sama and the others!" She exclaimed throughout the Mermaid Heel guild as Pandora sat next to her by the bar patting her back in comfort.

Everyone had been busy trying to help out with the situation, but I knew what really needed to be done to resolve the situation. But I need Acnologia to make a move or send me a sign to where this final battle will be.

"You shouldn't stress so much Juvia it's not good for the baby, I'm sure the others are fine. We just have to believe in them." I assured her as I was trying my best to cheer up the woman by dressing up in cute little baby outfits Juvia started making.

Juvia seemed to flip back to her happy self as she seemed to baby me as I chuckled. She's going to be a great mom.

"Nina! We have urgent news, well at least you do!" Millianna stated entering the guild as she waving around a flyer that was attached to a sealed envelope.

"What is it, something the matter?" I asked alarmed as she recollected herself as she seemed to pant from running all the way over here.

"This request specifically is titled for Nina, it has to do with disturbances from the recent destruction of villages on the outer rim of the land. I'm not sure about all the details since I didn't open this envelope yet." She explained handing me the flyer and envelope as I read the paper first.

Strange I felt like something was off about this request, sure lots of mages have been called upon but Nina was not one of them despite being one of the strongest. People found it hard, well found it hard to take her seriously in her past child like appearance.

But it's only been a few days so I don't see why someone would randomly request her help instead of asking for help from Mermaid Heel in general. Something not right here...

"Nina-sama went out to grab supplies for this guild, she'll be back shortly." Juvia informed Millianna as I looked at the envelope with great temptation, I'm sure Nina wouldn't mind.

"Pandora-sama what are you doing?" Juvia asked as I stopped midway of pulling out the letter.

"Nothing!" I replied before she took the letter from me as a look of confusion dawned on her face.

"I don't understand." She said as I thought she was referring to me opening Nina's letter.

"I'm sorry I was just curious to see what the missions about-"

"No not that, the letter, Juvia-sama doesn't understand what the letter is saying." She corrected herself as I looked at the letter as I too became confused.

It looked like a pretty old script language, and I couldn't understand any of it. Why would anyone deliver something like that to Nina, it's of no use to her if she herself can't understand it.

Speaking of the devil, the doors of the guild opened to reveal Nina carrying in bags of goods and supplies smiling in greeting before walking over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked casually setting them down on the counter as the barmaid thanked her before putting things away.

"You got a urgent request, but Pandora here decided to open to the envelope without you." Millianna informed her as she looked confused looking down at the envelope.

"Envelope?" She asked reading the request as she narrowed her eyes in suspension, so it looks like I'm not the only one who senses something's off.

"Yeah it came attached to the request, but it's written in some weird language. I can't understand anything it's saying." I told her as she looked over the letter.

I waited for her to remark on what it was, if it was a waste of time, or whoever pulled such a terrible prank be frozen solid. But it never did, she was looking through each sentence as he eyes swept across the page, she understood what it was saying?!

She looked up in thought as she crumbled up the letter before tossing it into the trash can. Not uttering a word I she began to walk up the stairs without a word not even acknowledging us when we called out to her.

She entered Guild Master Aurora's office without even knocking like usual before slamming the door shut. Something is way off, fetching the crumbled up letter I was still confused on why this would throw her off, just what does this say.

Not a moment sooner the doors to Aurora's office opened to see Nina walking out and down the the stairs quietly. Yet she seemed so preoccupied with her thoughts that she seemed to ignore us calling out to her leaving the guild hall never once looking in our direction.

"What's wrong with her, she just up and left without even glancing at us let alone acknowledging us. Just what was in that letter?" Millianna asked before noticing our GuildMaster looking at the door in worry.

"Master Aurora-sama do you know what's wrong with Nina-sama?" I asked as she signed in deep worry seeming to contemplate what to do.

"I'm not certain, she informed me that she would be gone for a while and I shouldn't worry about her. No matter how long it takes for her to get back, did she mention anything to anyone?" She asked as we shook our heads before she signed again before retreating to her office.

We all exchanged looks before looking at the letter again seeming to have the same exact idea.

"Maybe we can translate it, does anyone at the guild know how to do that?" I asked as Millianna shook her head no.

But Juvia seemed to jump at the idea excitedly as a blue haired solid script Mage came to mind.

"Levy-sama can!" She exclaimed getting up carefully as I grew instantly determined to find out what's wrong with Nina.

"Alright you guys go ahead I'll see if I can find anything out here." Millianna cheered running off as Juvia and I headed off to the Fairy Tail guild.

Little did they know by the time they get there they will already be too late to help Nina with her problem. She would be on her own...

* * *

I should have said something, but that wouldn't have let me go had I told them the truth. And I suck at lying so trying to tell them that nothing's wrong would be a dead giveaway, it's better so say nothing.

Besides the longer I wait the more villages that get wreaked, I'm surprised he would even bother sending me a letter versus confronting me in person. I hardly think I'm worth that much effort to him, I wonder if he'll actually be there when I arrive or make me wait like last time.

 _This is not a request, you and I had an agreement which you have managed to break against all odds. I guess I should applaud you for breaking the curse but a deal is still a deal, and you should have known better than anyone that you can't get out of our deal that easily. I will continue the destruction of villages until you meet me in the assigned place, better hurry we both know how I get when I'm bored. Do follow the rest of the rules to the agreement, **I'll be waiting**_.

Damn you Acnologia for forcing me to do this so soon, I haven't even gotten the chance to really connect with Lyon after being with him. But if Acnologia was able to detect the bond breaking then there's no doubt Zeref knows too.

Just another problem to deal with, _if I manage to survive this_ I thought bitterly as I grimaced recalling our last encounter or more accurately my defeat at his hands. Will I be able to actually defeat him this time around, it's true I've gotten stronger but he probably has too.

Looking around I noticed I was the only passenger on this ride and things were very quiet with only the sound of the tracks and air conditioning being heard. Weird to think getting on trains use to bother me to the point of falling asleep in order to avoid dealing with my sickness.

I can't help but think of the Pandora and the others back at the guild. Are they still there laughing? Did I make them worry by not responding? Has Juvia compiled a list of names to give the baby whether it be a boy or girl? Will that be the last time I see them- No Nina you can't think negatively!

 **"Passengers we have reached our last destination, please prepare to deboard the train. Y'all have a good day now!"**

The announcer said over the trains announcers in a thick country accent, grabbing my things I didn't waste time heading to the exit as the train was brought to a slow stop. Getting off I looked around to see no one else get off as I was all alone in the station, my ride should be here by now.

Leaving the place I saw a very old man standing next to horse attached to a cart smoking a cigar before turning his attention to me.

"Are you Nina?" He asked as I nodded tossing him a bag of jewels before he signaled me to get on.

"Any particular reason you wanted me to take you all the way into the villages in the outer rim? They've been evacuated for a reason you know, it's pretty dangerous for a nice looking lady to be going by herself." He remarked as his horse took off, this would be an hour commute so might as well get comfortable.

"Let's just say I have a long awaited score to settle, and the sooner I handle it the better." I state looking at the forested area as nature seemed untouched here.

"Should I stick around to pick you up?" He asked blowing another cloud of smoke.

"No, in fact the minute you drop me off I suggest leaving the way you came. Things are going to get pretty nasty out there pretty quick." I informed him as he laughed showing his gums having no teeth.

"Don't have much to live for any how, would be nice to see something big go down before I fade away. What kind of score are you settling darling?" He asked as I shook my head at this old man's stubbornness.

"A long awaited showdown that will probably level the entire area, if you truly have a death wish you could stick around to watch. But don't go blaming me when you end of getting hurt, I'm not holding back this time around." I told him cracking my knuckles as the rest if the trip we remained in a comfortable silence as I contemplated my techniques.

Just how is this going to go down?

* * *

"Levy-sama!" We shouted out bursting through the Fairy Tail guild as everyone came to stare at the two of us.

It appeared majority of the guilds members had returned from their missions as we saw mages from other guilds here to. In fact major players from other guilds were here relaxing and talking about their missions regarding the outer rim of the land.

We gave them no mind however as we quickly scanned for a certain solid script Mage and quickly spotted her next to Gajeel and Patherlily. Flying over I flew right into the woman chest as she caught me before looking at me questionably.

"Levy-sama can you translate this, it's extremely urgent!" I begged her as she took the crumbled up paper from me before scanned the paper eyes widened.

"This is a pretty ancient script language, I remembering coming across once when researching the dragons. But my minds a little fuzzing on the subject." She informed us as Gajeel looked at the letter curiously.

"Did I hear you guys mention dragons, what's that all about, did you find some?" Natsu butted in out of nowhere excitedly as we started getting other people's attention.

"Pandora where did you find this?" Patherlily asked as Juvia stepped in.

"Someone sent Nina-sama a request attached to an envelope containing this letter, Pandora-sama thought it was a joke or someone messing with Nina-sama. But when Nina-sama read it she acted strange completely ignoring everyone at the guild before leaving without word." She said worried as she rubbed her stomach, Gray stopped into comfort her as he looked at Levy.

"Levy do you think you can translate it?" He asked as she seemed to have pulled books out of nowhere already on the case.

"How strange, Lyon has Nina been acting strange lately or anything off about it?" Gray asked the concerned Ice-Make Mage who shook his head pondering what could be wrong.

"Wait Levy you said you came across this related to dragons right, do you think it's something to do with her mother- I mean adoptive mother?" Natsu corrected himself looking over at Gray who seemed to be contemplating the same thing.

However Lyon shook his head at Natsu disagreeing with him on that point.

"Skadi was put to rest long before all of this, Nina properly buried her in Iceburg in the deepest and highest peak of the mountains. Besides the only time she ever came across anything dragon originated was when she fought against-" Lyon eyes to match Pandoras as the two of them looked at each other.

"Acnologia!" They answered looking at the solid script Mage for confirmation as everyone became shell-shocked.

Levy seemed to have figured it out along the reading as she read the letter out loud as everyone became silent. No one said a word after she finished until the silence was broken by Lyons fist connecting to a wall as he cursed under his breathe in frustration.

"Dammit I should have known, she had been acting up lately but I thought she was just dealing with her transformation. I'm going after her-"

"You can't." Pandora said transforming in her supreme feline form to block his way along with everyone elses as he glared at her.

"Do you honestly think she can handle alone-"

"She will." Pandora stated without a second thought.

"Pandora we can help her-" Lucy started as Pandora stood her ground.

"No you can't." She stated not bothering to look into her direction.

"Are you willing to let her die-" Gray shouted as her eyes narrowed as a look of pain crossed them.

"No that's why no one here can go." She stated firmly as they looked at her in confusion.

Looking about at them she laughed sadly at how things have changed, it was long ago that she was in their position. The only draw back was there was no one there to keep her from running to Nina's side, and because of that...

Her fists clenched into balls as she recalled the consequence of her action, she will never forget the weak state Nina was left in after her battle with Acnologia.

"You don't get it do you, that's fine I didn't understand either until it was too late. But do understand you'll do more harm by going, in fact you'll just get her killed." She informed them.

"You're not making any sense Pandora, please explain we want to help her." Patherlily tried to explain to her as she shook her.

"You've faced Acnologia before so you should know by some sense what he's capable of at his worse, but you've never truly seen Nina at her worst. She changes, she's not the same person she's more primitive and more dangerous but also more powerful." She explained recalling that day very well when she disobeyed Nina's direct order to stay behind.

Had she not come in the midst of her battle with that monster Nina wouldn't have gotten wreaked like she did. In fact even if Nina doesn't admit it and tells her otherwise, Pandora knew she was to blame for Nina's fall back then.

"The only reason she didn't last long against in the first place was because I showed up. Even though she told me not to come I just thought that maybe I could help, that we stood a better chance together..." She trailed face palming herself as she laughed at her stupidity back then.

"Pandora..." Patherlily whispered worried for his lovers behaviors, she was losing it.

"She was fine before I arrived, in fact Acnologia was actually worse off with a few scratches while she remained unscathed. The level of concentration, the predator look she had, the sharpness in her movements, her killer focus on him, she seemed so inhuman nothing like the happy and carefree Nina I knew." She laughed sadly as she recalled at what stupid thing she did next.

"But that all went away the minute I made myself known, that's when she lost her edge and Acnologia gained his. He kept trying to aim his attacks on me but Nina would be the one to get directly attacked as she took them head on and kept defending me." She whimpered as she told them the memories from that day as they seemed to unfold.

"It may be true that she wasn't prepared at the time but she is now, at least better than she was back then. I know this is asking a lot and you want to be there for her but she needs to do this on her own, please trust her." She begged as another moment of silence followed as Gray tsked at the situation.

There was nothing he could do, it felt like he was a kid again watching from the sidelines as he could do nothing to help her. It's not fair I just got her back, everything was coming together again, we were going to be a big happy family.

Why was this happening again, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"She's right." Master Makoriv stated standing at the top of the stairs before descending down.

"But master-" Natsu shouted.

"No Natsu this is a fight we can't take part in, Nina needs to do this on her own. If anyone interferes there's no doubt she will never forgive herself for getting everybe involved. She's a proud and outstanding Mage, let her fight this battle herself, if she believes she can do it who are we to stop her." He spoke as the Mages looked to each other before agreeing with him feeling guilty but also worried.

Lyon to sign in deep worry before Gray patted him on his shoulder before flashing him a genuine smile as Juvia clung onto Grays other arm.

"I don't know what's going to happen Lyon and I'd be lying if I said I'm ok with standing by while she does this alone. But we have to put faith in Nina just like she's been doing, besides you of all people know how stubborn she is, she'll be back before we know it." He lightly joked happy that the white haired ice Mage cracked a smile for the first time today.

But that didn't stop the worry he felt in the pit of his stomach, she was without a doubt one of the strongest people he's ever known both in mind, spirit, and body.

But will that be enough to defeat the very definition of death and destruction that was Acnologia, someone that even the strongest of Fairy Tail and the King of Fire Dragons could not do?

* * *

 **Authors note: Ok I know it's been awhile since I posted anything but with school on break for Christmas and New Years I've been spending time with my family. So I made this chapter a little longer to try and make up with time.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get started on the nice chapter that will no doubt feature the battle with Acnologia.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Long Awaited Battle

"This is as far as I go darling, you sure I shouldn't stick around?" The old man asked as I nodded before he signed mounting his horse again.

"Then I guess this is goodbye, I hope you are able to solve your problems." He said before riding off the way we came.

Looking around I saw that the area was forested but a clearing up ahead showed there was a village in the distance. The village that the letter came from which means Acnologia must also be hanging around here waiting for me, or better yet setting a trap.

Walking up the path I was only comforted by the sounds of nature as birds tweaked, leaves and grass rustled by the wind, and the sounds of my footsteps. But that comfort quickly went away once I reached the clearing, everything got so silent so fast like I stepped into an entirely different world.

There was no sound of animals, the wind stopped blowing, everything was still as I came to stop at the front of the village. Looking at the place I saw no signs of any life only abandoned stores, buildings, and homes which appeared empty.

Hard to believe this place was once so thriving and lively, full of its inhabitants and merchant/trading activities.

 _ **Ba-dump Ba-dump**_

Clenching my chest I instantly recognized the presence of Acnologia nearby as I quickly scanned the area around me before continuing. He wasn't in his Dragon from yet, which was good for now, but what was I really going up against I really do wonder.

Tracking his energy signature was simply when he was this close, but that only meant he wants to be found. I ended up in the front of an old western saloon as I was 99% current that he would be inside, but for what reason could he be waiting for me patiently in here?

Taking a deep breath I pushed the two swinging doors open as the place appeared relatively empty with cups laying around abandoned on tables and the bar counter. Not seeing anyone in sight I grew confused until I heard the sound of glass clinking onto a table from the second floor.

Making my way up I saw nothing at first until I noticed figure in the very back, drinking a bottle of liquor with two cups placed in front of him. It didn't take much to tell you that the man who sat there was none other than the bringer of Death and Destruction, but what took me by surprise was the fact he was missing an entire arm.

"So you finally showed, are you going to just stare at me or are you planning to join me Nina?" He smirked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Hestiate at first I cautiously made my way over as I sat down directly in front of him completely aware of him watching my every move as I did so. But my mind became preoccupied by other thoughts as my eyes wandered to the area where his arm was missing before he deeply chuckled.

"The fire dragon Igneel took it off, although he is no longer around so I guess it's fair enough trade. Turns out there are other things that can hurt me besides yourself." He stated pouring liquor into a cup and sliding it across to me before I looked down at the ice cubes in confusion.

"I figured you would want to have a final drink before we face off soon, although I wasn't expecting you so early." He commented as I glared at him.

"Right because it's total like me to wait around and see how many lives you can destroy, nothing gives me greater pleasure." I said sarcastically as I chugged down the whole thing quickly as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"Did your mate show you that greater pleasure when he defiled you?" He questioned coldly as I blushed before looking away.

It seemed to have infuriated him when I did that as he immediately grabbed my face forcing it to face him.

"You also breached our contract and seemed to have taken on your true form, tell me do I look like a fool to you?" He questioned me venomously as I broke free of his grip jumping back.

"That should be my line, you and Zeref stated you were the only ones that could break the curse yet it broke after I mated with Lyon. If anything you've been treating me like a fool thinking I couldn't have done it on my own!" I shouted at him in frustration and anger.

"Oh that's right if you told me then I would have had no reason to fight with you, both of you just toying around with me and tormenting me. Does it give you some sick pleasure to do this to people?!" I yelled at as he remained impassive drinking and watching me.

What does it take to get a reaction out of this guy?! Tsking at his emotionless face I began to walk away turning my back on him as I heard him place the glass down.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked unamused.

I didn't care to look at him as I remained silent walking down the steps, not even looking when I heard his loud footsteps behind me. Not until he forced me to look at him by yanking me back pushing my back against the wall.

He seemed rather displeased at me, not that I cared if anything it pleased me to finally get a reaction out of him.

"Do you think it wise to ignore me?" He asked as I glared at him in response refusing to speak.

"Are you really giving me the silent treatment, very well I guess I have no other choice." Not a moment sooner I was sent flying through the wall outside where I landed a further distance.

Acnologia strolled out casually only to see I didn't take on any damage as I continued to narrow my eyes on him. I stood in a battle stance with my arms rised up as steam rolled off my body quickly disappearing as a glint of excitement was seen in his eyes.

"You've been practicing, pulling up that ice barrier so quickly wasn't something you could do before. I've been looking forward to this-" He remarked quickly disappearing and appearing right next to me before throwing out a punch.

He however created a crator in the ground as I launched myself into the air and landing onto the roof dodging his attack. I continued to remain silent as he quickly launched at me to attack me, rapid fire occurring as his demeanor quickly changed to something darker.

As the two of us sent out a large energy wave at once it created a gigantic explosion as a dust cloud formed around the area. When it dissipated the building and those surrounding it had become rubble as the two of us stood a street length apart staring eachother down.

Nether of us scratched or fazed at all just seeming to have been testing one another, but judging by the rising tension and hostility I'd say things are about to become serious. I could feel the dragon within crawling beneath my skin, itching to get out as I felt my eyes dilate while I cracked my knuckles and my blood got heated.

Its been a while since I've felt like this...

"Your getting excited, good to know I wasn't the only one looking forward to this." He remarked as a sudden wind picked up rapidly around us, or specifically him.

That's when I released he was doing more than that, the built of energy he held inside was being released. He was planning to go all out already?

"It'll make it all the more pleasurable when I break you." He chuckled darkly as a deadly aura surrounded him as his markings expanded and glowed.

I small smile came on my face as I clenched my necklace looking back at him when I did.

"I see... Well then I guess I won't hold back either." I stated quietly removing the snowflake, a large energy being released as soon as I did.

My raven hair turning pure white as my eyes pupils narrowed to slits with my icy glowing blue eyes. The familiar feelings of my nails sharpening and kanines enlarging came in as a few scales covered my body.

"Lets settle this once and for all Acnologia." I remarked as the area became a snow covered tundra.

 _There's no turning back now..._

* * *

"Lord Zeref are you sure this is well advised?" The ice Mage asked as the emperor simpley nodded before continuing on his own.

"Do you sense that?" He asked as the shield nodded at the violent and massive amount of magic radiating in the far distance.

Despite not being able to see anything or being anywhere remotely near them he could sense their magic from such a distance. It would be suicidal to go anywhere near those monsters.

"Beauty and the Beast, they'll last a day before one of them declares defeat." Zeref reasoned making his way towards them as he signaled him back.

"But who will be the one standing on top I wonder, I hadn't planned on him interfering so soon... This changes everything." He commented before vanishing in front of the concerned Ice Mage that pushed up his glasses in thought.

Nina Fullbuster, a petite girl raised by an actual-centuries old dragon and held an immense power that challenged even that of Zeref and Acnologia. Once considered Zeref's right hand and inhabits that able to turn into a dragon, it surprises him how they are just hearing about her.

Someone with such a background and many abilities should be well known or at least heard of yet no commoner knew who she was up until now, not even them. But one thing he knew for certain was despite her betrayal to Zeref and her continuation of resisting him he still favored her.

Had he wanted her dead she would be dead, all he had to do was say the word but he never did. He always wanted her brought back alive or would try to handle the matter himself, even when he said he would kill her he was in no hurry almost expecting this to happen.

He has another agenda of his own I can tell, one he won't share with us, but what does he hope to accomplish if what he wants is within reach?

"Sir." A soldier announced entering the hall behind him.

"What is it now?" He asked annoyed at being interrupted in his thoughts.

"The others are ready to invade Magnolia and the invasion has already started." He explained as the man nodded before returning to the war room where the other who stayed back should be.

Your move Ishgar.

* * *

 ***cough**cough***

I panted heavily as blood splattered on the ground each time I coughed before casually whipping it off with the back of my wrist. The only other thing I acknowledged was the heavy panting of the other party who stood at the opposite end of the now wreaked village that was reduced to ashes and ruins.

The fight had reached had only just gotten started and yet here I was all bruised and injuries, at least I'm not the only one. Everything around us was dead and gone, an entire area demolished as we stood holding each others gazes.

"You've become significantly better than last time we fought, right about now you should have obtained to many injuries to continue, much less stand. But let's make things more interesting shall we." He commented chuckling darkly as ball of energy surrounded him.

"It's your funeral." I stated darkly before laughing as I chanted the familiar words in my mind.

The energy balls surrounding us began to enlargen to an enormous height as beams shot from the balls into the skies displaying an massive showing of power. I felt the magic surging through me as the feeling of sort of a relief and pain came over me as my inner dragon finally broke free from within.

...

"This is as far as the train will take us." Erza informed the Dragonslayers and other two but no one paid her much mind as they were more focused on the amount of magic energy radiating in the distance.

This magic... Was art of it really coming from Nina? Gray noted Lyons nervousness and worry as Nastu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Erza followed immediately noticing the drop of temperature as it was freezing outside.

Lyon was the first to spot an old man sitting on a carriage with a blanket over himself parked next to an open area near the trees. He didn't even acknowledge them too busy watching something in the distance as his horses were all whining.

"If you're friends with the girl who came earlier then I'm afraid you came too late. There's nothing you can do at this point, just sit back and watch, things have became serious and grave." The old man stated out of nowhere as they all became alarmed.

Before they could question him the entire ground shook as great beams of light in the distance could be seen in the open area. The rush of wind picked up around them as the magic energy intensified, unaware of what was about to occur.

But the second the sound of those two deafening roars reached them they knew that it was done. There was no place to interfere now.

All hell had broken loose.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know this took longer then expected but I just came back from school for my second semester so I'm adjusting to new classes. I'm also working on my other fanfic and will get it out as soon as I can, but this story is coming to an end soon in the next few chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my new chapter and will update as soon as I can.**


	19. Chapter 18: Acnologia vs Nina

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. Embrace the external agony that you have practiced and put yourself through for this very moment...

 **"FUCK THIS HURTS!"** I thought opening my eyes and coming to the familiar scence displayed around me.

I was floating in a dark void surrounded by nothingness, at least that is what it appeared like but I knew there were things around me. The evidence for that was the screen displayed in front of me displaying the real world, the one outside of the void that encased my human side.

There in all his glory was Acnologia in my peripheral vision, scales in all, standing in front of me. Figures the first thing I see is him, but this is the first time I've gotten to view him in such high detail and focus.

Almost made me forget the pain I went through in order to transform my body into a dragon... Almost but not quite. For a moment we seemed to look each other over, inspecting eachother and thinking what to do next as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Then it came naturally like it always did, a single thought that crossed my mind before launching myself at him. _Destroy the enemy._

* * *

 **Roooaaarrr!**

Not a moment later they saw Nina launching herself into the air directly towards Acnologia before tackling him mid-air. The two at first seemed to claw at eachother in mid-air flight as they increased distance from the ground higher into the sky.

She seemed to release Ice Dragon Roar as the surrounding areas turned to a ice tundra, wasteland. Even from this distance I was able to get chills, and being someone who can control the element of ice that's saying a lot.

"Remind me never to piss her off to such an extent!" Sting joked lightly before Rogue nudged him to be quiet.

"This reminds me a lot of the battle between Acnologia and Igneel, expect we nearly got fried rather than frozen." Gajeel noted before noticing Gray and Natsu twitched slightly.

They all knew how that battle went and ended.

Wendy lightly growled at him before looking over at the two with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure Nina will be fine, after all Acnologia has one less limb to fight with leaving him at a disadvantage. She'll make it through thus." She tried to reassure them focusing on the battle once more.

Honestly she wish she hadn't, the place began to look like a no mans land and she was very fearful for her friend. But what could they do? Interfering would do more harm than good in this situation, besides they had attempted to fight Acnologia before but with a dragon and without one and it never ended well.

"So we just wait around and see who is wins, do nothing? Isn't she our friend, your sister Gray, your mate Lyon, can't we just-" Natsu started before being cut off by my enraged self.

"You think we don't know that and aren't dying to help her?! The love of my life is fighting the most deadliest thing known to man on her own, you honestly think we don't want to help her?!" I asked the Fire Mage surprising everyone by snapping before he quickly recollected himself.

"But something I know for fact is that hesitation, especially when facing an enemy of this magnitude, will get you killed. If anyone of us were to interfere she would lose the focus she has now worrying about us and that will get her killed." He quickly added focusing intently on her, ignoring the worried looks he was getting.

Gray on the other hand wasn't sure what to do anymore, one moment his life seemed to be falling in place and then another moment his world was falling apart. He wanted to say he could support her decision but that would be a lie, if anything he wanted to keep her as far away from danger as possibly.

He didn't want to risk the possibility of losing yet another person he cared about just when he got her back. Even if he would never say it outloud he always thought this was his fault.

Had he known she was alive...

Had he searched for her sooner...

Had he been able to find her before she ever crossed paths with Zeref...

Would things have been better? Would they all be back at Fairy Tail together trying to figure out a way to put an end to this threat together? But despite asking himself these things he knew the person he was today was solely due to her encounters and painfully learned experiences.

He was pulled from his train of thoughts as get another wave of magic reached them as the two dragons collided once more flattening the land mass below as the ground shook. Things were beginning to heat up between them as the attacks kept getting more high level, no this was different from the fight with Igneel.

The atmosphere was thicker, there was no room to talk or interruptions, nor snarky battle rants or threats. Just a battle of wits and strength, and that's what terrifies him.

Because even if it's true that Nina was strong and skilled in her own right, Acnologia was another level of skill that none of them could handle alone. No amount of training can just prepare you for this, and he knows Nina knows this, so what is her final move here or at least what does she expect will happen?

* * *

"Shit I'm running out of time!" I say to myself as I could feel how physically exhausted I was getting.

Last time I lasted a few hours but last time I hadn't transformed into this form, I'm not even sure how far my limit is so not sure how long I can keep this up. I guess I have no choice but use my last resort, the one Skadi told me I would never have to resort to like she did.

Throwing him off I quickly distanced myself from him as I remained perfectly still concentrating on the chant in my head. Spreading my wings slightly winds picked up as everything around me that had become frozen shattered as I felt for all the magic in me.

The Infinite Ice Age Spell, a spell capable of freezing over an entire continent in a abyss of snow and ice. A spell used as a Ice Dragons last result when fighting an enemy of greater strength or magnitude, having exhausted all my other options I'm not given much choice.

A bright glow emitted from me as the dark void I was floating in began to vanish being replaced with white light instead as I channeled all my magic through my body. But then I embraced myself as I knew what was no follow as I started to chant outloud.

" **In the name of Winter, and all that is cold in this world, hear me plea and take whatever strength I have left in me.** " I began to chant as a tunnel of freezing wind surrounded me making a barrier of sorts.

A burning sensation began making its way yo my legs across my veins as I continued.

" **And help me take down thy enemy who brings forth so much misery.** " I stated clear as ice as the pain had made its way all across my body.

But I failed to keep my eyes open as I didn't at all caring to notice my surroundings. Or more specifically what Acnologia was doing.

" **Infinite Ice-** Ahhhh!?" I shouted suddenly feeling my windpipe being cut off.

Opening my eyes I saw that Acnologia had broken not only into my physical barrier, but he was also in the little light void in his human form hand on my throat cutting off breathing. He stared at me with a look of anger and distaste as he did so.

"And just what do you think your doing?" He asked pressuring my throat slightly as I groaned in pain as I formed a quick and risky plan.

Reaching to his chest as my other hand tried to relieve some pressure from my throat, I thought the risks wouldn't matter if I died now.

"Ex-com-mun-i-cate." I chanted as a large force of energy blasted out of my hand as he disappeared from the void before the void itself began to disappear.

I began to fall back as I rode through the sea of darkness until a light so bright appeared before me that I shielded my eyes. When I came to I was staring up at the Sun before taking in my surroundings, or more like what was left of them.

There was no town, no plain, no nearby forest, he'll even part of the mountains were missing as ruins and debris took their places. There was smoke clouds everywhere making it harder to see past all of that as I lightly coughed on it before attempting to get up.

But every fiber of my being was begging me to fall right back down as I pushed my against a large boulder formed during the fight. My body was spent and I knew it, I was in that form for way to long then I was suppose to be. It also didn't help I went overboard using all the extremes spells and moves, but it had to be done.

That being the case where was Acnologia? The energy I released to transform back should have made him go down for a while but it also meant risking me in this vulnerable state. Focusing around me I couldn't lock onto any presences until I realized that I couldn't very much stand either.

But when I collapsed and slide back down the boulder I felt something was immediately up as the dust began to set.

 _ **Ba-dump Ba-dump**_

Struggling to even clench my chest the twisted sensation I got reminded me that I was nowhere near alone. Strange I already knew Acnologia is around, why does my heart need to warn me about that?

However when I saw a silhouette growing bigger and walking towards my direction I thought perhaps it was just telling me he was closer than expected. But I was wrong, so-so very wrong, never had I actually wished that Acnologia was the one standing in front of me.

At least he was battered and I could probably move, somewhat, to fight him. How the hell didn't I know it was his prescence I was sensing?!

"Play time is over little dove, it's time to come back home." He started, placing his hand on my head as sheer panic came over me.

"It seems your wings have given you a sense of freedom and liberty-" He said metaphorically as if trying to make light of the situation.

Not a moment sooner I felt dizziness completely cloud my mind as I fell forward into his open embrace before he picked me up bridal style.

"-I guess I'll have to take them away from you again." He finished as I became droopy in his arms, had he planned this?

* * *

"I underestimated her." He thought as he held his chest that was somewhat bleeding out from earlier, it actually burned when she did that.

He laughed as he laid on the ground as he got up when the unfamiliar feelings of pain came as he did so. But that just made him him laugh harder, she actually did cause a lot if damage, more than he anticipated but there was no chance she would be left standing after that.

Looking around he saw the Sun was up as he narrowed his as noticing that he was down for a while. Naturally that would be concerning in any case as anyone could have possibly just attempted to kill him, but no one could have been here so he didn't care.

Scanning the area he tried to spot said woman but to his astonishment he didn't see her anywhere, hell he couldn't even sense her presence anymore. That was until someone began to clap repeatedly drawing his attention before his irritation spiked looking at the man who stood in front of him.

"The beast has decided to grace me with his presence, I'm rather surprised to have caught you at such an off time. Nina put on quite a performance-"

"Where is she?" Acnologia asked bluntly as he was stared at in return.

As a silence followed the Dragonslayer wasted no time launching self at the man when reality hit him as he went straight through him.

"You're really losing your touch if you couldn't tell I was an illusion." Zeref commented as the other man glared at him with promises of death.

Before he could issue a remark the scent of dragons near by caught his attention before making a move to leave.

"Going so soon? I thought you wanted to destroy all the dragons in the world, and here they are coming running to you." Zeref commented as the man didn't look back at him.

"I will, but for interrupting our battle I'll be starting with your God Serena and make my way back to them-"

"And what about Nina she is also a dragon as well, even more like you then-

"She is nothing like me, do not compare her with my person." He cut him off as some hostility was heard in his voice.

 _Hit a nerve have I_ , Zeref thought as he began to walk away.

"I've got of time on my hands so I'll handle her when the time comes, why don't you just go die somewhere." He stated more than questioned as Zeref lightly laughed before a glint of amusement crossed his eyes as he faded away.

"All in due time, but first I need to tend to my little-caged dove before proceeding gas planned." He replied before a large energy blast was sent directly at him before the illusion disappeared completely.

A low curse was let out as the Dragon of the Apocalyspe let out a frustrated breathe before disappearing at the site. A few moments later a puzzled and confused groups of mages appeared looking around for any signs of life, or more specifically Nina.

"I don't understand they were just here, there's no way they could have gotten far with this much damage inflicted-" Erza started before Natsu cut her off.

"Wait wait do you guys feel that?" He stated sensing the magic before his nostrils flared up as his eyes dilated along with the others

"Acnologia wasn't the only one here, Zeref was too." Wendy stated fearfully as Sting tsked in confusion.

"What the hell why would he just show up, and where the hell could she have gone off?" He questioned as Rogue found the site of the large boulder in a state of regret.

"She didn't run off she was taken, Zeref's scent is stronger here along with hers." He stated seeing the light tracing of blood that made Gray and Lyon's blood run cold.

"Whatever the case their long gone by now and we are wasting time standing here. We need to get back." Ezra stated responsibily as everyone seemed unsure what to do now.

But they slowed shook their heads in agreement as they looked at over at Lyon who had collapsed on his knees and pressed his hand on the boulder. Seeming to give him some space they began to leave as Gray remained behind looking at the site along with him.

"We'll get her back Lyon I can promise you that, one way or another we will bring her home." Gray stated placing his hand on Lyon's shoulder in reassurance.

"Gray I need you to promise me something." Lyon stated beginning to rise up as his back was still to him.

"Anything." He stated as his friend turned to him with a look of utter seriousness.

"Don't risk your life for hers." He remarked shocking Gray before an anger over took him.

Right as he was about to land a punch on Lyon's face it was blocked before a fist punched him across his face and onto the ground. Not a moment sooner Lyon had pulled him up my his shirt which was surprisingly still on after all this as he looked determined.

"You're going to be a father Gray, you don't have that luxury anymore! You have to live for your family, for Juvia, for your child, I can't let you put yourself out there so selfishly anymore. Do you honestly think Nina would want that from you, she would never forgive herself if you did!" He remarked as Gray became hostile as his eyes dilated dangerously.

"I won't abandon her Lyon-"

"You don't have too, just don't be reckless with your life!" He shouted back as the two men panted before calming down slightly.

Lyon place Gray down as the two looked somewhat embarrassed by their actions before Gray spoke-up.

"I promise I won't risk my life for hers as long as you do the same. We're coming out of this together, all of us Lyon, and when it's all over let's all go home together. Seriously I want my kid to have a positive influence from her uncle, do you honestly think the walking toaster oven over there is a good fit?" He joked as Lyon held his gaze before lightly smirking at the others confidence.

"Let's hope so, after all him and Lucy are planning to have children someday-"

"Ah don't talk about it, I can barely stand one of him the thought of him multiplying terrifies me enough. I'm really hoping they take after Lucy." He commented as Lyon for once smiled after this whole incident.

"And I'm hoping your child inherits Juvia's discretion of wearing clothes." He joked lightly as Gray seemed to stop before smiling down in thought.

"Yeah, our child..." He said in awe as Lyon looked at his younger brother in happiness and slight jealously.

Who knows maybe one day he and Nina could have a family of their own from which they could rise together, love together, care for together, be a family together. Signing worriedly he looked back to the skies in a silent prayer, _please be ok my little mate._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey I know it's been a while but the weekend is finally done and I've had time to just sit down and start typing things down much to my pleasure. Although Deadpool is coming out along with Valentine's Day so I'm pretty excited about that and want to get as many things done before that so here's just one of them.**

 **I wanted to end this chapter in a happy note, or as happy as it could be as the next will be a little... Interesting.**


	20. Chapter 19: Caged Little Dove

**Author's Note: I should warn you ahead of time that there are some major spoilers coming up tha stem from the mangas latest chapters that I've finally caught up to. With that said please my latest chapter!**

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

 _Ba-dump Ba-dump_

"Sir are you sure about-

"Have you finalized it?" A familiar male voice sounded throughout the darkness as I sturggled to open my eyes.

"Yes sir but-"

"Then go, leave us for the moment." He replied cutting off the other man, a silence followed as I heard a door open and close before hearing footsteps.

Forcing my eyes open I tried to adjust my vision as everything started off blurry before my vision sharpened hearing the slight jingle of chains when I sat up. Looking first at my cuffed hands and feet I began to realize I was laying on a bed chained down, but panic seemed to rise when I looked around and realizing something much worse.

Getting up a little too quickly my feet came in contact with the metal floor as I stumbled over to the bars only to repulsed back by a electric barrier when I did. My head seemed to spin for a little bit before glaring at the bars of the giant bird cage that imprisoned me before a small laugh caught my attention.

"You're finally awake little dove, and here I thought you would be tuckered out for a few more days. Guess things do change over time." He added as I attempted to ignore him by focusing more to my surroundings, my mistake.

"Remember this room, it shouldn't be surprising as it was once your room but as you see I've made some small alterations while you've been gone." He remarked slightly hitting the side of the cage to further prove his point.

"Where's Acnologia?" I asked as he signed in disappointment.

"Probably close to killing God Serena at the moment, as we speak both kingdoms currently fight. You've missed a lot this past week, a lot has happened with my armies being sent to Ishgar as the guilds attempt to protect their lands. I've got to say they aren't as weak as I originally thought, but it won't matter once I receive what I'm looking for..." He trailed off noticing I was more focused on the noises and scenery going in outside before he shut the windows hatch with the snap of his fingers.

"What not even going to thank me for healing you and taking you to a safety?" He asked as I scoffed at him.

"I'd take my chances with the dragon." I replied knowing fully well he didn't do this from the 'kindness' of his 'heart'.

He seemed to just stare at me for a little while as I grew extremely uncomfortable at his blank expression. What was he thinking?

"What are you planning Zeref?" I shouted tempted to throw a punch but reasoned that would be ill-advised in my situation.

"You already know the answer to that question, what you really want to know is how I plan on accomplishing my plan." He remarked as he sat back on a chair pulled up in front of the cage.

"You see Nina I wanted to die but the only person who could finish me runaway, my dear little brother Natsu Dragneel up and ran off after delivering a few blows right in front of one of my armies." He laughed as I became shell-shocked by this news.

If Natsu is Zeref's little brother then that also means he's E.N.D., Zeref's strongest demon, the only one that is said to be capable of killing him. No wonder I always felt so strange around him and sensed something a foot, but I would have never expected Natsu to be a demon of Zeref, let alone the strongest.

How did I not realize it sooner both him and Zeref share the same damn last name! But if that were also the case if Zeref dies then Natsu being a creation of Zeref would also...

"That's why I decided that I will live and create a world that would accept me, a world without Acnologia." He summarized as I growled at him.

"You're right after he's gone the only major threat is you, no one to stand in your way correct?" I pointed out as he hummed a small and familiar melody.

"That's not completely true, once I obtain the Lumen Histoire then I will be able to defeat Acnologia. Something you wouldn't have been able to do on your own no matter how much you want to deny it." He stated as my eyes widened when he mentioned the Lumen Histoire.

"You would destroy the love of your life-"

"Mavis is already dead because of me!" He shouted as a magical energy wave came from him.

Instantly every plant in the room died as things went flying off to the ground with an unpleasant shattering sound. I however was knocked backwards onto the bed as the cage slightly rocked triggering my motion sickness to act up.

He seemed to have calmed down as the cage came to a stop and hung still as I quickly got over my sickness.

"Fairy Tail won't allow you to do that, they'll protect her-"

"All they've done is use and hide her underground as their secret weapon, many of them probably didn't even know she was there until the demon slayers came about Tartaros." He commented as something came to me when he said that.

I remember Gray mentioned that he had demon slayer magic that was passed down to him by our father. And Tartaros was a groups Fairy Tail faced over a year ago, they had attempted to extract all the magic within the continent but ultimately failed.

"Did I spark your interest? If I recall correcting your father was a member of Tartaros." He stated as I became shocked and failed to hid it well.

"What's this did Gray and Juvia not tell you? After all shortly after Gray obtained it from your father he died thanks to Juvia." He stated as I shook my head in disbelief.

"No that's not true-"

"Your father died in the destruction caused by one of my demons, Deliora, before being brought back to life by Tartaros and dying again all thanks to Fairy Tail's resident water wizard J-"

"Stop spilling out lies, you're just trying to deceive me again-"

"I never once lied to you, I said I would bring forth a new world and I will. I said I could undo the curse but you did it all on your own something I didn't think possible so it wasn't a lie. I've never lied to you and have kept my word even when you broke yours and keep running away from me." He stated as I didn't even want to pretend to feel guilty.

I made the right choice.

"No you just blindsided me and built a tall wall preventing me from seeing beyond what you wanted me to. It probably would have worked to had Pandora not had my back-"

"I always hated that bloody exceed of yours, she was always so negative and putting her nose where it didn't belong. She even managed to turn you and Nabo against me-"

"Don't you dare say his name, you have no right after what you did to him!" I shouted managing to summon some magic and freeze everything in the cage as I glared at him in anger.

"He was our friend, like the father I never had, and you commanded him to do those horrid acts, to slaughter and cause so much bloodshed for your sake! Everyday you made me play the part of the fool as I never understood how he could sustain such injuries and always smile at me like it were nothing, why he never told me about what he did and had been through." I weeped as I looked at the man with hatred in my eyes.

"And you killed him for helping us, something I'll never forgive you or myself for! He died protecting us from your wrath and gave us a chance by forfeiting his own life for my own! You have shattered my world many times before and now that I've managed to pick up the pieces you still continue to wreak it." I whimpered as I looked at him with determined eyes.

"I'm done being used as your tool, whatever it is you hope to accomplish by keeping me alive here I won't do it. I'm done being your slave!" I yelled as he sat quietly listening to my whole rant with his hand under this chin.

Panting slightly I continued to glare at the man as things became quiet while a rather large smirk came across his face. Standing up he didn't utter a word until he reached the door as he opened it wide before turning his head slightly to the right, looking in my direction.

"Good, then you're almost ready." He stated before closing the door, leaving me in confusion.

Almost ready for what?

* * *

"Lyon behind you!" Gray shouted before Lyon summoned another attack to knock at the row of Spriggan soldiers behind him.

"I'm not going down that easy." He remarked as the battle ragged on.

Currently the Alvarez forces were attacking the post of that of the Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heels Guilds with special reinforcements from Fairy Tail. One of the Spriggan Shields, Dimaria, watched in interest as this battle had dragged on longer than expected.

Meanwhile in other areas in Ishgar, other members of the 12 Spriggan stood facing different opponents. Fairy Tail with the help of Blue Pegusus stood as one against Isgar Spriggan members such as Brandish, who after being defeated and discovering that her mother wasn't killed by Lucy's mother (long story which you should read in the mangas latest chapters) became their ally.

Currently in the Fairy Tail infirmary Lucy and Juvia, who had to stay behind due to her predicament, discussed a plan to rescue Nina with the help of Brandish as Natsu recovered from his earlier battle with Zeref. According to Brandish Zeref had locked her up in a room in the castle which could only be accessed by Zeref himself and members of the Spriggan 12.

"So do you think you could manage to get Nina out of there?" Lucy asked as Brandish nodded as she looked outside in concern.

"Getting to her is the easy part as almost all the members are out fighting to get here. But getting her out won't be as I'm sure that the moment she sets foot outside her room an alert will have any remaining members or possibly Lord Zeref coming our way." She explained as Juvia signed in irritation at how things have been going.

They stayed in momentary silence as they brainstormed an idea before something popped into Lucy's mind.

"I'll go with you." Lucy stated as the two girls looked at her in confusion.

"I could open a gateway to the Celestial World and transport us back here once were done." Lucy remarked as Brandish looked at her in surprise.

"Can you really do that?" She asked as Lucy signed nervously.

"I've practiced it a few times, I think it's worth a shot." Lucy asked as Juvia agreed.

"It may be our only chance-" Brandish remarked before continuing.

"But we will have to sneak in the castle in order to do so, you won't be able to use magic to enter without being detected." She pointed out as they all seemed to reach an agreement.

...

The top Four Wizard Saints faced off against three of the strongest Shields including former Wizard Saint God Serena.

Unfortunately the Four Saints were taking a mighty beating from their former ally as the odds were turning against them. It is then that God Serena's true power is revealed to be carrying multiple dragon lacrima's inside his body.

The Spriggan members, Jacob and August, stand by as God Serena uses his powers to beat the Saints to the ground and left powerless. Seeing as there is no way they would be capable of defeating or preventing their further advancement to Fairy Tail, Warrod hopes that there might be someone capable of stopping this.

However he did not expect the result that hopeful wish to answer back so quickly, or for it to be **HIM** of all people. Both parties sensing a sudden enormous amount of power surging in their presence, a small dust cloud formed as a shadow figure made his way out from it.

Everyone grew surprised when the figure revealed himself to be none other then Acnologia who stared directly at God Serena's direction, who looked at the man with interest and wicked grin.

"I smell a dragon." He stated.

Before any could comprehend what was happening ripped right through God Serena from where he stood. In shock as the strongest wizard was now down Jacob attempted to attack him before being stopped by August, stating he was out of their league.

Acnologia not caring for the others seemed to stare off into the distance where his other remaining targets fought.

"Seven more dragons to go..." _before I come after you Nina,_ he finished off in his mind before proceeding to head ahead as no one dared to stand in his path.

* * *

"Lucy are you sure about this, maybe I should come too-"

"No Happy the fewer that go the better, besides you are needed here." Lucy stated as Happy looked over at Bradish who awaited patiently to go.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Cana asked as Lucy nodded before placing a cloak over her head.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." She remarked confidently before turning to Brandish.

"Come on let's go, we don't have that large of a window for this plan to succeed." Lucy stated as the two left the guild leaving behind a few worried guildmates.

"Be careful Lushy!" Happy shouted as he then became grim when they were out of site.

"Are we sure this is a good idea, I don't imagine Natsu will be happy when he wakes up to find out his mate gone." Cana remarked as they all shivered in fear.

There's no doubt the fire breather will wreak havoc until she is found safe and back in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok finally getting closer to the end here and adding a few similar scenes like in the manga since I've finally managed to catch up on the latest chapters.**


	21. Chapter 20: Sudden Realization

**Major Spoilers in this chapters as I'm trying to stick to the manga, but I've likely already warned you in other chapters so continue at your own risk.**

 **Once again I keep forgetting to include disclaimers and will likely to do so but let it be know that I, xxxLucreciaCrescentxxx, do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. Only the ones of my own creation.**

* * *

As the battle progressed some mages succeeded in handling their opponents while others sadly had fallen at the might of Zeref's armies and Spriggan. This included in a shocking reveal the mighty Sabertooth Mages, much to the small squad of Fairy Tail mages that included Levy, Gajeel, Patherlily, and the Strauss siblings horror.

However another Spriggan by the name Dimaria was taken down by the Cheria thanks to her sacrificing all her magic to defeat her enemy. Laxus has however managed to defeat his enemy, the Spriggan Wahl, just one of many to come his way.

Meanwhile Zeref's armies are still on the move, Natsu recovers back at the Fairy Tail Guild as the first and current Fairy Tail Guild Masters plot. But with the interruption of the Spriggan Jacob, they find themselves in a pickle until Natsu awakens before taking out his rage on said Spriggan.

As mages try to reassure him Lucy is alright, Gray and Erza along with mages of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel successfully drive out enemy reinforcements from their neck of the woods, Hargeon. All of this while Lucy and Brandish have managed to quickly arrive near Zeref's castle through a celestrial travel route.

In the meantime a recovering Nina awaits, already seeing the chain of events that will end this war once and for all in her cage prison.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lucy said under her Alvarez soldier disguise.

"No but I don't hear any better suggestions, besides the only thing suspicious about this is that I'm walking with a soldier so don't draw any attention." Brandish said before turning the corner into a long hallway.

They would occasionally come across a few other guards and soldiers but none dare question them. It wasn't long before Lucy began to realize how quiet it had become only hearing their footsteps and seeing no one around.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way, it's offly quiet here." Lucy commented as Brandish signed.

"That's because this entire wing is Zeref's private domain, no one is allowed here without permission. It's almost an absolute here." Brandish added before a twin pair of giant doors came into view.

Opening them, Lucy half expected them to reveal Nina only to come across a large bedroom chamber as she followed behind Brandish.

"Where is she? This doesn't look like a place you would keep someone prisoner." Lucy stated as she then noticed Brandish light a torch.

Before Lucy could question her Brandish pulled down on a book that then revealed a hidden staircase passage leading up.

"Of course not this is Zeref's room, your friend is being held captive in her room." She stated surprising Lucy, which Brandish took note of as they descended up the stairs.

"Didn't you know Nina was Zeref's right hand man long ago and, according to people that were here before me, his favorite. They say he liked keeping her close by as she didn't seem to be affected by his magic, that and he liked keeping her hidden from others that would try to use her." She explained as Lucy kept getting more surprised by the minute.

Nina did say she was his right hand, but never mentioned the rest of what Brandish said. Then again she did make it short and easy to understand so I guess that would leave out messy details like this.

"But of course something changed that lead her to go against him, and the day she attempted to breakaway Zeref's left hand man Nabo died attempting to stop Zeref. Due to his sacrifice she managed to escape never to be heard from until now, or so the story goes." Brandish finished as Lucy began to analyze it.

So she escaped thanks to the help of this Nabo guy, but who is- was he? Could he have been a past lover and that's why she didn't bring it up, he did sacrifice his life for her. After all he must have been powerful or someone of interest to be Zeref's late left hand man, and to go up against the man of death himself for her and Pandora's sake.

If that's not showing love for someone I don't know what is.

"We're here." Brandish announced breaking Lucy from her train of thoughts as Brandish opened the door.

The first thing Lucy's eyes went to was the large, monster sized cage that hung in the middle of the room. But that was before her eyes feel onto Nina's eyes who looked relatively surprised by their presences.

Nina's POV

"Well isn't this interesting, I can't imagine Zeref let you up here so what do you want?" I asked instantly recognizing Lucy's scent under that surprising good disguise.

"We're here to get you out of here." Brandish announced as I stared at her for a full three seconds before laughing.

"Yeah you guys should have left the door open if you wanted out, there's been a spell placed on these four walls. No way to leave unless Zeref says you can, I'm surprised you didn't think this out more Lucy." I laughed as she immediately threw off her disguise shocked I easily pointed her out.

"Then you must know a way out correct?" Brandish asked as I nodded before throwing a pillow at the bars only for it to become toasted.

"But I need you guys to open the cage first, I'm still recovering my magical energy and not exactly in the best physical condition to take this cage lightly." I stated getting up from the bed to stretch as they got to work on it.

However I couldn't help but giggle at them as they seemed to pout before becoming angry at me as they failed to open the cage. An electric shock a reward for their meddling.

"For someone locked up in a cage, you don't seemed concerned." Brandish commented as I shook my head.

"Not at all it's just I thought you being a pair of smart girls, and one knowing how Zeref is, that you would realize you can't simple open the cage. You may be able to access the room but this cage can only be accessed by one person, however I doubt he'd so kindly do that for you." I replied looking at the walls, inspecting them and finding what I was looking for.

"The walls are covered in enchantments that serve to keep me in this cage, along with other people in the room. Zeref figured I would likely freeze off any enchantments connected to the cage so he did the next best thing. However..." I trailed off staring at the ceiling, noticing none what so ever as a smirk came no my face.

"He didn't account for someone to break the cage itself from from the confides of the room." I remarked as they followed my gaze and understood my reasoning.

Not a moment later a high alarm rang thought the castle as a large crash was heard, sending a vibration through the room. Momentary whizzy I froze the bars until they shattered before exiting and hugging Lucy as she let out a breath of relief as she hugged me.

"Ok you're both relieved and happy, but can we get out of here the alarm has gone off." She said as she could not for the life of her open the damn door.

Quickly residing some words over in an unknown language as the enchantments on the wall glowed before breaking off. Opening the door casually I ignored the looks of surprise I was getting as we rushed out, however the amount of soldiers heading to this neck of the castle was not something to be ignored.

Grabbing onto their hands I dragged them along with me up a set of stairs leading to an outside roof before icing the hatch behind us. Creating a slide down I ignored the remarks and freezing their butts off until we finally touched ground.

"Ok we should be a safe distance from castle, how did you guys even get here so fast? According to what I can hear from the guards all around the castle Fairy Tail has their hands full with dealing with Zeref's armies and Spriggans... Which also brings the question of why she's here." I remarked looking over at Brandish who hid behind Lucy.

"There's no time for explanations right now, just put on these celestial clothes and prepare yourself for the ride." Lucy stated throwing me some clothes as she pulled out her celestial keys.

"Prepare myself for the ride?" I asked finishing up as she smirked before a bright light flashed before us.

"Here we go!"

* * *

"How much longer?!" Natsu whined us Gray grew a tick mark wanting to smack the pyro on the head.

"As long as they need, I'm sure Lucy will be fine she has her spirits and Loke with her. She's a strong Mage Natsu, have some faith in her." Cana commented before Natsu began to sulk some more.

Things appeared to be looking up as we managed to get back Hargeon, but not without some great losses and sacrifices. Looking over at Cheria she continued to smile as Sherry made sure to attend to her wounds, not showing what grand of a sacrifice she had made.

Just when did she start to grow up, chuckling to myself I thought back to when Nina literally grew up. Nina...

Feeling a hand go over my balled up ones, I saw a pair of familiar small porcelain hands before seeing Juvia's face smiling at me in reassurance.

"Don't worry Lyon-sama, Nina-sama will be back before we know it safe and sound. Lyon-sama shouldn't worry so much and focus on getting better, for Gray-sama's sake as well." She said looking over at Gray.

Following her gaze I saw the traces of anxiously and worry he tried to hide. Signing I got up giving her a small nod before walking over to said man who looked ready to pick a fight with Fairy Tail's resident pyro manic.

But I was intercepted by Cheria who seemed to want to have a little chat with me. Pulling me aside she ended up taking me outside before letting in a breath of fresh air as the wind slightly picked up pushing her hair back.

"How are you holding up Lyon?" She asked tucking a strand behind her ear as I simply shrugged looking off into the distance.

"As well as I can, although I should be the one asking you that. It took a lot of guts to do what you did, you're a pretty impressive and loving girl Cheria." I remarked causing a large blush and smile to sneak onto her face as she looked away shyly.

"Yeah well there's not many things I wouldn't do for love, fighting bad guys, protecting my friends and family, being there for you..." She trailed off fiddling with her fingers before seeming to straighten up and facing me.

"I know you're already taken but I feel that I still need some closure of some sort, so I can finally move on like you did with Juvia. And with everything that's happening, not knowing what lies ahead I feel there is no better time then now, so here it goes." She said facing me as I looked at her confused.

"I love you Lyon Vastia, I know you think this already with the times I may hit you, cry over you, hate other woman for being near you, confessing my love for you over and over, and fighting over you countless times. But I really, full heatedly need you to know that you are someone I hold very dearly in my heart, but I also know I need to let you go because you have found someone else that makes you trully happy." She remarked before quickly giving me a kiss on the lips.

Pulling her away I saw the tears forming at the edge of her eyes as I looked down at her in slight guilt. I know all too well what rejection felt like, and to be the one on the other end of the situation...

"I'm sorry Cheria-"

"It's ok Leon I'm finally free to move on now, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I hope you can both be happy for as long as you live." She said wiping away the tears as I smiled down at her before patting her head.

"And I hope you can find a man worthy of having the pleasure of your company." I remarked before we left to go inside, finally clearing any unresolved feelings that remained hidden for far to long.

Completetly unaware of the three pairs of eyes in the distance that saw the entire exchange...

* * *

"Strange I didn't think him as the cheating type but hey I've only known you all a few hours at the most so-" Brandish said leaving it up in the air as Lucy seemed to boil in rage at the scene.

"Those little traitors! Wait until we get back-"

"It's fine Lucy, no need to cause any conflict especially right now of all times. Besides you didn't hear what they were saying, it's not what it looks like." I remarked taking in Cheria's words in slight pity.

I can't imagine what it might be like to have feelings for someone who was already taken. To have known them before the other person, already proclaiming them as yours, only for someone else to step in and steal them away.

If it were me I was have lost my temper and destroyed an entire mountain range like Acnologia has been doing- Then it hit me.

" **How unsightly that such trash surrounds her. I will not allow you to hold her back."** When he threatened and attempted to kill Lyon, he didn't refer to me as trash and did it to help me believing Lyon was holding me back.

" **Turns out there are other things that can hurt me beside yourself**." Recalling his words I thought he was just talking about physical injuries, but then again I did hurt his pride when I broke the rules of our deal something. He actually followed through with.

" **Did your mate show you that greater pleasure when he defiled you?** " He was actually upset and angry when he found about about that, and know that I thought about this I realize that those feelings weren't to embarass me. Those were feelings of jealously.

Could it be possibly... That this entire time... After all these years... The snide remarks and constantly watching me... That Acnologia actually held feelings for me? Suddenly feeling whizzy I felt Lucy help steady me, bringing me back to reality as she looked at me in concern.

"Are you going to be ok Nina? If not I could always give that Cheria a good old fashion Lucy Kick-"

"No Lucy I'm fine, don't go starting trouble it's not what it looks like. Trust me if you could have heard the conversion they were having you'd understand, in fact it just made me realize something." I remarked looking at the opposite direction of the guild, no doubt where the majority of the Dragonslayers were fighting Spriggan and their armies.

No doubt that amount of chaos and Dragonslayers would draw his attention, chuckling to myself I began to realize how well I also knew Acnologia. Looks like we both know much about each others behavior patterns.

"Head back to the guild Lucy, your mate is worried sick about you." I commented walking away from them as Lucy became panicked and confused.

"And where are you going, the guild is this way?!" I playfully smirked not even looking back at her.

I still can't believe it took Cheria's confession to make me realize all of this.

"Someone has got to prevent Acnologia from destroying our friends, and I doubt your in the condition to do so. Don't worry so much Lucy, we'll be back shortly!" I waved back before shattering into multiple ice shards that seemed to float away in the wind together.

"Wait-" Lucy shouted before she slumped down in depression as Brandish watched the entire exchange in amusement.

No wonder Zeref favors her she's pretty optimistic about the situation, confident in her abilities, and doesn't seem to care who she goes against with as long as she accomplishes her goal. Besides she apparently is quite the determined powerhouse, didn't she recently fight Acnologia and now she's returning for a second round?

"Well better go tell the guild about what just happened, maybe they can tell us everyone's status." Lucy concluded defeated as they walked back to the Fairy Tail Guild.

No doubt going to cause an uproar at the guild hall.

* * *

 **I know it's been forever but with school out for the time being and a whole summer I'm planning to make up for lost time. Although I do believe I'll be wrapping this up in the next couple of chapters as I can see the ending in sight.**

 **I'll be updating as soon as I can, hopefully I can get back into my weekly routine of posting a chapter every week if not sooner. But hopefully you guys enjoy the latest chapter as Nina gets ready to once again face Acnologia with some unexpected results.**


	22. Chapter 21: Short Intermission

"She did what!" Gray and Lyon shouted as Lucy signed relaying everything that happened, minus the Cheria/Lyon part, to everyone.

Everything was great at first when they entered until they saw no signs of Nina for that matter. However her next words took them all by surprise as sheer panic, she just decided by herself to get out of the frying pan and into the fire again.

"I'm going after her-"

"Good luck with that, her mode of transportation is quite efficient and nearly impossible to keep up with. Nina-sama only uses it in emergencies." Pandora stated to Lyon before the man slumped down defeated.

"She could at least stopped by before running off again, is that so much to ask." Gray stated rather then asked annoyed with the situation.

She got away once with her life but another round with Acnologia, has being locked up in that stupid bird cage made her lose her mind!?

"So what do we do now, on case we've forgotten we still have Spriggan and their armies on their way. And the strongest Spriggan, man and woman, have yet to be taken down." Lucy summarized as Brandish looked over to her.

"Perhaps I could convince August to stand down, I've known him since I was a little girl so he might listen to me." She stated as the guild was very surprised by her cooperation.

Seeing this she turned her head away in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Hey don't get me wrong I'm simply doing to pay back Lucy, no other reason." She stated blushing before Natsu smirked at her as he wrapped an arm around Lucy while Happy landed on top on her head.

"Alright let's go then we'll go with you, I want to see why this guy is such a big deal." Natsu replied before Lucy lectured him not to start a fight.

"I'll go too." Mest, aka Doranbolt, replied as they gave him a questioning look before he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Someone has to make sure you don't get in trouble." He stated simply before all five headed off, not realizing what Mest really had in store in the back of his mind.

* * *

As the war raged on casualties began to rise on both sides, all the while Brandish, Natsu and his friends raced to meet August, the supposed King of Magic and most powerful **man** in the Spriggan. Unknowingly the four not knowing that Mest had brainwashed Brandish into killing the man while his guard was down.

Meanwhile Eileen, the strongest **woman** of the Spriggan, openly challenged Acnologia to a fight. Although she knew fully well she was not on his level she showed an incredible display of magic, and unknown to Zeref, began to activate a new found magic that would no doubt bring them the greater advantage against Fiore.

When Natsu's group finally meet with August face to face Brandish actually seemed to have convinced him to stand down, only for her to forcibly stab him in the chest. But to Mest dismay that served to anger him to the point where he shows the true nature and power he held for manipulating Brandish to do this.

But as he did Eileens continental spell activated throughout all of Fiore, bringing forth a blinding light everywhere throughout the land reaching everyone. Unknown to most this brought all of Fiore's landscape into disarray as the land had been completely physically changed, with everyone being transported into different terrains with different opponents and fellow mages.

One fellow Mage from Mermaid Heel in particular also being absorbed into the drama...

* * *

"What just happened?" I lightly groaned finding myself laying on the ground in an open plain with clear skies.

Lets see I was traveling towards Gajeel and the twin Dragonslayers position, there was a sudden magic impulse that caught my attention, right before a flash of bright light blinded me... Did I get knocked out or something?

Getting up I immediately felt the enormous amount of magic power something, or someone, was emitting before quickly spotting a somewhat large tree in the distance which it seemed to come from. Heading over I was surprised when I recognized Brandish as one of the two figures under the trees shade before identifying the old man as none other then August, no doubt where all this power was coming from.

However they seemed to have sensed me first as Brandish was about ready to attack before August held her back. She quickly stood down as I raised a brow in confusion from her actions, weren't we on friendly terms not that long ago.

"You wouldn't happen to know what just happened, or where we are, I'm rather confused as to what that light was." I asked before noticing that he was actually injuries.

"August are you alright-"

"He'll be fine, no thanks to your fire breathing, celestial wielding, furry, manipulative friends ." Brandish spit out venousmly as I rose a brow from her behavior.

Yeah something is way off.

Natsu is no doubt the fire breather, Lucy would probably be the other celestial wielder since Yukino is out fighting with the Sabers, and if those two are together then Happy is the furry person, but who is the manipulative person she speaks of? Or is that just another adjective to describe the three if them?

"What exactly happened?" I asked in a tired tone, feeling this probably is the least of my worries at the moment.

"You fairies manipulated me into believing you wanted peace but just when we try to establish it you manipulated me into stabbing August, actually making me try to murder him!" She shouted as this magic seemed quite familiar sounding.

Who was it, a guy from Fairy Tail that Wendy liked hanging out with, he liked to manipulate people's memories to trick or extract information from people. He had two names, Thunderbolt? Quickbolt? Doorbolt- Doranbolt! Otherwise known as Mest, but of course!

"Ok first off not a fairy, I'm a mermaid, second Lucy and Natsu would never do such things. Natsu faces his enemies head on if anything and Lucy not that stupid, however Mest is another story, he does what he needs to do although his methods are unethical and uncalled for." I stated not being a fan of his work and past achievements, including those against his very guild.

"So what happened next, did August blew a fuse and covered the world in light?" I asked both joking and trying to be serious.

"I'm afraid you're looking at the wrong person, that was Eileen's doing along with why your here, in a newly reformed Fiore." He stated rather confusing me before a horrifying thought crossed my mind.

"Newly reformed Fiore? What don't tell me she used that new generation magic Zeref created?" I asked now extremely concerned for the safety of my comrades.

Brandish seemed however taken back as she literally learned about in just a few moments prior to my arrival.

"You have heard of it, how do you know-"

"Zeref's right hand remember? I know things beyond your realm of knowledge and even magic beyond its reaches, just my primaries are that of ice. But why are you guys in the middle of a plain, wouldn't it make more sense to have all of you attack us together?" I questioned as he signed standing up with Brandish assisting him.

"She has never used it before, and therefore hasn't mastered it's use, she probably had other priorities before us." He stated simply as I thought about it.

Of course Zeref would take first priority so she would have probably taken him directly to the Lumen Historie, otherwise being the Fairy Tail Guild, but that could be anywhere in this territory. And Acnologia as far away as possible while still being within the territory... But it wouldn't be wrong to think the ocean is as far as the territory extends.

"Nina what are you planning?" August asked pulling me from my train of thoughts.

"Well I was planning to confront Acnologia but with how everything is gong I have the urge to go locate everyone first. No doubt with a smaller territory people are going to run into each other faster, friend or foe, but I guess stick to finding Acnologia." I remarked deciding to head in one direction, I'm bound to run into the sea eventually if I go one direction.

Hopefully into some friends, or maybe some enemies.

"Wait!" Brandish called out as I let out an unladylike sign.

"Whaaat?" I whined wanting to get a move on, Acnologia no doubt is in a pissy mood from the light show.

"Why aren't you trying to fight us, aren't we your enemies?" She asked as I looked at her in question.

"Did you kill a member of my family?" I asked as she looked at me confused.

"No-"

"Did you kill someone I held dear?"

"I don't think so-"

"Are you attempting to kill me at the moment?"

"Well no-"

"Do you want to give it a go?"

"Are you crazy, I wouldn't last very long-"

"Then you are not my priority at the moment, make sure to take of August. He may be all powerful but he is still an elderly man, and basically like a grandfather to you. Until we meet again!" I waved not turning back as I kept moving forward.

Brandish was left dumbfounded as Ice Dragon slayer departed from the plain before disappearing out of site. Turning over to August she saw a small smile grace his face as he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny August, aren't you going to attempt to stop her?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No that would be unwise, despite what you might think she would be quite the formidable opponent, even beat me. It's no wonder why Zeref holds her to such a high regard and has chosen her to be the one." He remarked beginning to walk the opposite direction as Nina as a confused Brandish followed behind.

"Be the one to what, what exactly is she to him?" She asked as he stared straight ahead.

"You'll see soon enough, but Brandish enlighten me for a moment. Would you follow her?" He asked as she blinked in surprise from the question.

"Follow her? As in let her lead me? Well she isn't exactly what I picture when I think about a leader, but admittedly she does possess many redeeming qualities. Although I don't think she would consider herself a leader with the way she withdraws herself from others." She commented as he hummed in agreement.

"Indeed but with a little guidance perhaps she can be a great one." He stated before choosing to remain quiet as the girl looked at him oddly.

Such a strange thing to bring up...

* * *

Things are beginning to heat up as Fiores forces have been split up along with enemy forces, to each sides benefits and disadvantages. However to Mavis's surprise Zeref stands in front of her as she stands alone weakened from her awakening in a smaller and misshaped Fiore.

While people struggle to regroup, retaliate, and figure out what has just occurred, Nina continues to head to Fiores edges in search of Acnologia and hopefully get the answers to the questions she had for him. As the end draws near to this epic showdown between kingdoms and forces, you can't help but wonder what lies in wait for our heroine and who just might not come out this alive.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know the chapter is shorter then most but it serves to ease into the next chapter, confrontation between not just between Nina and Acnologia but some surprise twists and of course a few spoilers.**

 **I was hoping to get this posted a few days ago but a relative went into surgery and we've been busy taking care her. Family is first priority after all, I'll get to writing the next chapter and updating any other stories when I can.**

 **Until then, I bid you adieu~**


	23. Chapter 22: The Day Before

**Warnings: Spoilers ahead from the latest chapters of the manga, read at your own discretion.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters, only my own OC's and storyline._**

* * *

As the battle rages on, we quickly find the mages of Fiore at a disadvantage with the Fairy Tail guild being taken over by Zeref and his Spriggans. All reunited at the guild, Eileen begans the extraction of the Lumen Historie from Mavis while the Spriggan remain guard outside the guild.

With the town now in the control of the Alvarez army with their soldiers in the front line, members of the guild along with the mages of the other guilds stand together resting for the battle of the century between kingdoms and empires. All the while our favorite Ice Dragon Slayer makes her way in the opposite direction of the battle and towards a long needed confirmation.

Not knowing that she was going to make a decisions that would change the outcome of this war, and the lives of millions...

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

Staring off into the distance behind me, I deeply coughed again into the cloth for the umpth time as I continued forward. Away from the Fairy Tail guild, away from my friends, away from my enemies, away from Zeref, and kept moving forward where the smell of the salty sea was becoming more apparent.

Signing deeply once again, I placed the tainted cloth back into my pocket as I caught sight of a coast. The entire walk there all I could think about was what would happen next, after I finally have spoken to him and he confirms or debunks my theory.

Can I honestly believe he'll let me walk out of here alive, and in the current state I'm in I doubt I can put up much of a fight. Honestly I don't understand it myself, but for some reason my body along with my magic was beginning to shut down on me.

 _ **Ba-dump Ba-dump**_

I just don't understand, then again there are a lot of things I don't really understand, stepping foot into the warm sand I was taken back when I spotted Acnologia laying back on a giant rock eyes closed. Here's a prime example of something I don't understand.

"So you've finally come Nina... How foolish." He remarked sitting up and casually jumping from the rock a meter in front of me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, didn't realize you actually wanted me to come to you again. Not after our last encounter-"

"Where you lost." He quickly added as I fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Last time I checked you were the one unconsious-"

"And you were the one who could barely move, letting yourself be captured by that pitiful man." He pointed out tilting my chin up with his hand with a wicked smile on his face.

"Then let's call it a draw shall we." I replied smacking his hand away.

Before I could steer away from him, I was surprised when his hand shoot out to grab my arm in a steel like grip.

"Or we could both get what we want, the power you seek don't you still want it?" He asked, almost taunting me as I glared at him.

"And leave my fate up to you? Something tells me you have more in store for me then simply finishing me off." I remarked finally breaking free of his grip, softly holding the bruising arm.

"I'm sure you noticed by now what's happening to you, I can make the pain go away." Chuckling at such a ridiculous thought, It didn't come to me as a surprise when I started coughing up some blood too.

"And why would you do that? Don't tell me you love me because I can imagine a hundred other ways to show affection then what you've been doing." I remarked wiping away the blood with my wrist.

"Not sure, but I do know I hold a great affection for you but that is besides the point." He commented like it was nothing as I just stared at him in surprise.

Did- Did he just say that? Well that wasn't something I was expecting to hear directly from him so soon...

"Do you have some part in this, on what's happening to me?" I asked as he continued to look at me in mild amusement.

"Not directly no, but let's just say our little fight didn't help your case nor did your leaving your cage." He remarked as I held back a look of surprise.

So he knew about that but didn't bother to come finish me off, that doesn't make any sense.

"So you knew where I was and didn't come finish me off, why? Nothing is starting to make sense, what's your angle in this war?" I asked desperately, all while under his ever so sharp gaze.

"You really don't get it do you, amazing to think for someone so vital how much you are left in the dark..." He commented walking towards me as I backed away, no sooner feeling my back hit the rock.

"Then let me show you-" He remarked.

No sooner did the ripping of fabric sound through the air, before I stood in front of him in my undergarments confused by the sudden turn of events. However sheer panic began to claw away at me when he began to touch me, until I saw something that threw me into an internal turmoil...

My body was losing its color, parts of my skin tainted losing all livelyhood that I was accustom to seeing. It terrified me...

"Your body is rapidly decaying Nina, but not for the reasons you think. You see Nina its not that your body has gone through immense magic strain, it's the exact opposite." He commented tracing over one of the many dark blotches that seemed to cover my skin.

"That's not possible, I was born-"

"-Lacking magic, you see that's the interesting thing about you. Didn't your dragon or Zeref tell you that after all that time you all bonded together? Despite already being born with such a large sum of power your body needed more, not less. The more you grew the more you needed, why else did you think Zeref stunned your growth by freezing your very soul? It wasn't just because you betrayed him, in fact I'm surprised he hadn't come to finish you off before you reached such a pitiful state." He remarked bringing his hand to hold my chin up.

"He has always been too leanite on you, and look at what has become of you because of it. I wonder how your precious friends would react seeing you like this, so defense less, so fragile-" He whispered, leaning his face dangerously close to me.

"-So tempting." Narrowing my eyes on him, I tried to push him away only to be rewarded with a mild shock through my body.

What was happening to me-?

Trembling forward, I felt my legs become jello as he held onto me with his only arm. A bell like sound sounded through my mind as I felt my vision beginning to blur, but I'll never forget the last focused image I saw before bright, blurred colors seemed to take over my perspective.

Feeling a warm sensation trailing up my stomach and rest on my chest, I struggled to remain conscious as the blurred colors seemed to turn to gray.

"Don't worry it'll all be over soon." With those last words everything turned to black, with that last focused image forever becoming engraded in my mind.

The image of Acnologia gently smiling down at me as the sun set behind us, not realizing that sunset would be the last one I would ever see before things would forever change again. I would never be the same again...

* * *

 **Lyon's POV**

Laying along side a Fairy Tail Mage and my fellow other mages, my mind seemed to wander off else where as the sun began to set over the horizon.

 _"I wonder if she would also being seeing the same sunset."_ I pondered staring off as the sky seemed to slowly changed from orange to blue.

Honestly I felt off, like something was wrong, but I was hopeless to do anything. I couldn't even help himself or the people I cared about, hell I didn't even know where his people were.

All I know is the final battle was approaching and it was going to be a bloodbath. So I closed my eyes to enjoy the last hours of silence before things became chaotic once more, and as I did I couldn't help but feel empty.

 _"I love you, My Ice Prince."_ Letting out a small laugh in angst, I instantly reached to touch the mating mark on my neck as I smiled sadly to myself.

The silence that was suppose to comfort me now brought me grief realizing that she wasn't standing by my side, how I've managed to live this long without her amazed me. It didn't help that the last thing they all had heard from her was she was going off to battle again or worse, to face Acnologia once more.

The only thing that brought him comfort was the mark that he wore with pride forever scarred on his neck. So long as that was there she was still alive, at least that's what he's been told by the other Dragonslayers and their mates.

Signing to himself, he decided to rest for what he knew was going to be a long brawl tomorrow. Perhaps she would be there to, fighting along side them and their fellow comrades.

And when this was finally over they could finally settle down, little Grays and Juvias would no doubt be showing up soon. Hell I'm sure most of the other fairy tail mages and Dragonslayers would get right on to starting their own families, little kids running all around the guild.

I wonder if Nina would also want a family of our own, they would certainly be adorable I know that much. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but image a scene with himself walking home from the guildhall to a white fenced house.

 _He signed exhausted before letting out a breathe of relief when he saw the familiar two story house in sight, picking up his pace. As he came closer he was surprised to see Gray playing in the front yard with a little boy who shared a remarkable resemblance to him._

 _However the toddler seemed to have spotted first as he seemed to proudly point him out, the kid seemingly not knowing how to speak properly yet._

 _"Good evening Gray, it's been a while since you last visited." He remarked opening the front gate and closing it behind him._

 _"Hey Lyon, just dropping by to check how things were going. Although Juvia insisted we stayed the night, she wanted to send some quality time with Nina and see how she's coming along. You got something you want to say to your Uncle Lyon Silver?" Gray promoted as the toddler waved happily at Lyon, replying with happy goeing noises at him._

 _"Well hello to you two buddy!" He replied ruffling his hair before walking along side them into the house._

 _Gray shouted to announce their arrival as the pair took of their shoes before moving forward._

 _Taking off his shoes, Lyon saw the pair walk into the kitchen as he placed his coat on the hanger glad to finally be coming home. However he suddenly feel something hugged onto his leg as he felt smile bloom on his face before looking down._

 _The first thing he noticed was the black tuff of hair, the second thing he noticed was the pair of adorable silver eyes that happily looked upon him._

 _"Up!" She shouted excitedly as she stretch her arms toward you, jumping happily as he go down to her level._

 _"Hey princess, I'm home. You been good to your mommy?" I asked as I lifted her to my arms, feeling a feeling of great contentment when she hugged me in return and nodded._

 _Walking into the kitchen, I walked into the pleasing site of Silver and Gray seated at the dining table as Juvia approached them with glasses of lemonade. As we greeted each other, my attention was went directly to Nina who seemed to be stirring a bowl of brownie batter._

 _Not to mention the site of the rather swollen stomach filled me with great joy as she turned to you, her eyes lighting up before kissing you as she welcomed you back home. I couldn't have passed up the chance to press my hand against it, excitement racing through me when movement was felt._

 _"Everything ok darling, you got offly quiet?" Nina asked placing her hand on my cheek in concern, but I simply kissed it before going down to kiss her._

 _"Couldn't be better." Hearing a bunch of groans of disgust from the kids, he sat down with his daughter on his lap before everyone started talking about their day._

 _Meanwhile Lyon slowly played with his daughters hair, feeling happiness bloom in his chest as she snuggled into him. As she seemed to nod off he saw Nina take the seat next to him, feeling their hands intertwine as they all continued to discuss things._

 _And for the moment, all was right in the world..._

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know it's been a while and I was hoping to post this a few days ago on the one year aniversity of the story, but sadly there was a change of plans. But with all the AP classes I'm taking this year I've had a hard time managing my time.**

 **But I will say this story will be wrapping up in the next few chapters, although I'm still deciding whether I should just write one long chapter or have it divided in segments.**

 **Either way I'm kind of happy to be nearly finished with my first long written offical story, as fun as it was all things must eventually come to an end. That being said I'll try my best to get the chapters out there as soon as I can, until next time.**


	24. Chapter 23: The Day After

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own or in anyway involved with the creation of Fairy Tail,**_ _ ** **all credit goes to Hiro Mashima!****_

 _ ** **Now onwards!****_

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

To most a sunrise was the start of a new day, a fresh start, something to look forward too... But not on this day, because as many feared they believed it to be their last sunrise with their comrades, loved ones, family, and friends, the people standing next to them now might not be there tomorrow. It was truly a sad thought but it was also a reality that has to be faced, the many casualties of war as I've seen many times.

So why is it so different this time? Oh right I actually have people I can lose now, I'd managed to grow attached and somewhat dependent on others... I'm sorry mother for having decided to go against your advice, it's truly a painful experience to grow to care for others only for them to one day leave you all alone.

But this isn't about me anymore, there are people out there depending on me, and I have the power to stop all of this too. So why... Why can't I seem to get my ass into gear and head to the direction from which I came?

 **"You're afraid of them."** Acnologia remarked as I was once again reminded of his presence as I laid against the sand watching the waves flow in and out.

Turning my back against the sand I looked up at the orange skies not yet blue but slowly coming along. However I grabbed the ice mirror beside me to look at myself, no longer finding it surprising when I spotted the blue marks Acnologia had sported on his face not planted on mine.

But for a moment I could see Acnologia looking back at me from the reflection before it quickly went away, sadly the brand new voice in my head didn't. He was never going to go away, not anytime soon.

I chuckled at the thought as I looked at my reflection created from the ice I created not to long ago. The ice that revealed to me the actions that transpired not to long ago, I should be grateful to be alive but at what cost?

"Yeah, isn't that funny? I have the very definition of death and destruction living inside me and yet I'm afraid to face them. I wonder where I would even begin, how they would react to the news, well both parts of it." I muttered tossing the mirror aside and resting my hands of my stomach.

Almost automatically my stomach rumbled as I grew slightly embarrassed before realizing something, Acnologia isn't going away anytime soon no point in getting embarrassed. Whatever I do from now on he'll be there until death do us part, how bothersome.

 **"How rude, just because I'm no longer physically there doesn't me I'm not here. I'll always be with you from now on, even in your thoughts, you'll never be alone ever again."** He announced in my mind reminding me of the price I paid for this power, I no longer had the luxury of peace of mind.

Not that I truly ever had it but at least there wasn't another person residing inside me who making himself know, monitoring my every action and thought. I wonder if this is how people with multiple personalities feel, whatever the case I can't be starving myself especially in my condition.

But the sudden amount of magic colliding and being used in the great distance also caught my attention, looks like the battle has already started. Better get a move on...

 **"Are you sure that is wise?"** He asked knowing fully well that I wasn't exactly in the right mind nor condition, how could anyone be after what just transpired?

"My body is stable for the time being, besides I'd look like a hypocrite if I didn't do anything to help defeat Zeref especially having the power you granted me. Even after everything you showed me, besides I have a plan." I stated knocking some bananas out of the trees before continuing back the way I came.

 **"That wasn't what I was referring to and you know."** He remarked with traces of anger in his voice, knowing fully well I was avoiding that sensitive topic.

"They'll be fine, I won't let it get that out of hand. I'm surprised you care, what do you have a soft spot for them?" I taunted him receiving no response, in fact his entire presense disappeared but I could still sense he was there.

I didn't waste time starting to walk back, however the sound of a horse neighing along with a cart trailing behind it caught my attention.

"Well if it isn't the young lady from before, although you seemed to have gone through a drastic change since the last time I saw ya. Scarier too, I take it you handled whatever business you had." The cigar smoking old man stated throwing the cancerous thing away before his horse stomped on it.

"I guess you could say that, however I could use your assistance again." I stated as he looked at me knowingly.

"Let me guess, to that area where all that actions seems to be taking place?" He asked as I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Hop on, it's not like I've got long to live. I'd love to witness another amazing battle and history being made, besides not like I have anything better to do." He remarked, but I simply smiled at the nostalgic remark before getting on.

I still find myself surprised at how generous people are, all the more reason not to destroy this world. Perhaps it's people like me who are the problem , no matter what Zeref says and Acnologia has showed me through his memories.

There are rotten people as there are good people, and I just happen to be one of them.

* * *

 **Lyon's POV**

Damnit there is just no end to them, even with our strength they have such a large number and these soldiers are just the pawns. Sending another wave of ice spears I managed to hold off another group before having to block and throw back others that just kept showing up.

"Come on Lyon this is no time to slack off!" Gray announced knocking another row of soldiers as I lightly panted.

We were up against forces of immense strength, ones that seemed to come back from the dead, forces that wielded powers greater than my own. Forces trained by Zeref much like Nina had been... Nina.

Where are you right now? I hadn't felt any enormous abnormalities of magic which should have been obvious with the territory now much smaller in size. Was she ok, had she managed to find Acnologia, had he- No stop thinking such crazy thoughts Lyon! She's fine, she would return home to us! There's nothing else to it!

"Lyon."

When this is all over we can start over again, rebuild Fiore anew, a fresh start and new chapter in our lives.

"Lyon-"

Without Nina's past fears to hang over her head, she'd finally be free to live her life the way she wanted. She doesn't have to run away anymore, she can finally have the family she always wanted and deserves-

"Lyon!" Gray shouted bringing me back from my thoughts.

However the sight of the chaotic ice formations surrounding us and having fended off our enemies was what I first saw. Looking down I saw that they were created by me, when did I-

"Lyon keep it together man, we can't lose our heads yet, besides the real threat has yet to come." Gray remarked grabbing a hold of my shoulder trying to bring me out of my haze.

But the sudden shakiness of his hand along with the sound of my ice formations cracking before shattering shook me awake. Confused at what was causing him to shiver I almost froze in shock as I witnessed our other comrades had frozen solid around us. What the-

"It appears you're not even affected by my cold front, how peculiar." The intruder commented pushing his glasses up as I looked at the power radiating from the man in alarm.

Is he one of the 12 Spriggans?

"Lyon don't just stand there attack him!" Gray shouted as we both summoned ice lances and spears only for them to shattered as they got close to touching them.

"Of I see you both use ice molding magic, no wonder your not as affected, complete child's play held against the magic I possess. The true essence if ice." He commented unleashing a blizzard around the three of us.

"I am Invel Yura of the Spriggan 12, the Winter General. And your in Lord Zeref's way." He remarked as we took battle stances.

"So your one of the 12 Spriggan we've been hearing about, one of Zeref's foot soldiers, you guys are pissing me off!" Gray shouted sending waves attacks one after another as I backed him up.

But the guy didn't even seem fazed by our attacks, nothing was working on him, that was until Gray used his demon slaying magic on him catching his attention. Apparently it used the same black magic Zeref used, Gray didn't seem to care saying he was willing to do anything for his friends, comrades, and family.

Even if it meant using black magic to defeat E.N.D. and Zeref.

But that brought an unsettling smile on Invel's face as he seemed to know something we didn't seem to know.

"You don't know do you? The truth about E.N.D.? I'll tell you..." He remarked before snapping his fingers, all of the sudden there was a chain binding me and Gray by the neck.

But for some reason my common sense seemed to be slipping as my thoughts turned rather dark and sinister, almost bloodthirsty. What's-

"If one of you kills your comrade, right now you should be losing all rationality as I speak. The chain will only break when one of you kills the other before walking free, decide now." He stated making this a twisted game of life and death.

What do we do? Looking over at Gray I saw him struggling with his thoughts and battling himself, trying to break the ice I failed miserably as my thoughts got more cloudy.

"So is this really how it ends." I laughed pitifully as Gray seemed to focus on my words.

"Don't you start that shit, we can figure this out." He spit out gripping on the chain tightly but having no luck.

"Gray, it's already been figured out. It's to bad really, I had really hoped to see her one last time." I said smiling sadly as in that cloud of darkness Nina flashed in my mind for a brief moment.

"Lyon what are you-"

"Take care of her for me, will you Gray, I don't want her to be left alone." I pleaded looking at Gray with resolve as my emotions became so dead inside.

"Lyon please-"

"Goodbye little brother." I whispered before a giant ice shard formed splattering blood across the white snow.

" **LYON**!"

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

"Miss, Miss! Are you alright!?" The driver asked noticing me suddenly fall onto my knees as tears poured down my face, my hand clenching my chest.

"How close?" I asked in a whisper like tone trembling slightly.

"Miss-"

"How close are we?!" I asked again shouting in angst as I trembled even more in anger and pain.

"Just up ahead that hill, see all the smoke-Miss!" He shouted when I jumped out of the cart speeding ahead on foot.

The scent of blood was no surprise, it was to be expected, but the thick familair scent of his blood made my blood run even colder and my heart clench painfully. Please be ok, please be ok, please let him be ok! Reaching the top of the hill, I caught the sight of the massive battles taking places and in normal circumstances I would have actually taken the moment to observe everything.

The giant displays of courage, power, strategies, fighting styles, and the different match ups... but not now. Lyon where are you?! Sniffing the air, it was becoming difficult to separate and locate his scent but once I caught whiff of it I didn't even hestiate to run in its direction.

I didn't notice the shift of silence that followed, the noises from the constant battles occurring in the distance becoming more silent the closer I became. It finally got to the point where I found myself panting in slight fear I what I would find, and then there he was.

The first thing I noticed was pool of blood forming under him, coating his lower abdomen and small trails coming down his mouth. His eyes were closed as his hair slightly danced against the wind that softly blew through the ruins here.

"Nina!?" The next thing I noticed thankfully was Wendy kneeling next to him, applying healing magic to his wounds.

"Wendy what happened?! Is he going to be ok?!" I asked ignoring the girls look of confusion as looked me over before returning to what she was doing.

"He'll live, the wound was pretty deep but thankfully I arrived in time to stop him from bleeding out and in the process of closing it." She explained giving me the occasionally look over to make sure she was seeing me correctly.

"What happened, who did this to him?" I asked ready to slaughter whoever dared to harm him.

"He did this to himself, Gray and Lyon were forced to chose between killing one another in order to determine who would survive. Lyon didn't want Gray to be forced to chose so he took it out on himself, after that Gray nearly lost it and went after the guy for what he forced Lyon to do." Wendy explained tearing up as I squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

She continued to bandage him up as I could ehar the great commotion in the distance, no doubt countless battles taking place. As she placed him gently on the ground she faced me with great determination, but behind those innocent eyes I could see the fear and worry.

"Nina what happened to you, you ventured off again without even talking to us and we haven't seen you in weeks?! Just what happened with Acnologia?!" She asked as I signed deeply knowing it would eventually come to this.

"It's complicated, just know he isn't going to be much of a problem anymore but at the same time he isn't exactly gone. Right now let's just say I may have found a way to end this war quickly without anymore casualties, well fewer casualties then we'll get if we prolong this war." I remarked as she still felt uneasy but who wouldn't be at this point.

I was going to ask about the others when Lyon began to suddenly cough and hack his eyes slowly opening to register what was going on.

"Wendy take good care of him." I stated turning away but as Wendy reached to stop me she tripped over some debris causing her to fall forward.

As I quickly reacted I managed to stop her from falling face into the ground, instead falling into my stomach nearly taking me down with her. However she seemed to freeze up, concerned I asked if something was wrong before feeling her clench my shirt tightly.

When she looked up tears of disbelief clouded her eyes something my mind began to click. Don't tell me she-

"Nina are you-"

Quickly retreating from her, I backed away looking down and away from her feeling her gaze on me. She knows...

"I have to go." I stated turning from her and beginning to run off.

"Nina you can't! You're in no condition-"

"Just take care of Lyon until I get back!" I shouted before getting some major distance from the young Dragonslayer, leaving her torn and conflicted.

However Lyon's painful groaning and hacking brought her out of her train of thoughts as she turned her attention to him.

"Wendy where-agh-Nina?" He tried to ask as she shushed him, telling him everything was going to be alright.

If only she could truly believe her words, then maybe they would be more encouraging. Placing his arm over her shoulder, she got Lyon out of harms way and back to the shelter where some of the other members who couldn't fight remained.

Hoping dearly that everything would be ok...

* * *

There are plenty of fights going on but Zeref wouldn't be a part of that, he would be kept at the castle. But the only place that could possibly serve as a base of operations would be- staring way ahead and above I saw the Fairy Tail Guild which seemed to be heavily guarded by a blockade of soldiers.

Well if they made it easy to get there then I guess it wouldn't be as satisfying or fulfilling as it will be once I arrive. Signing I took the direct route to the guild, easily brushing away any of the soldiers who stood in my path.

Honestly at this point I was surprised at how easy it was to fight my way through, if I could even call it that. But then I realized these were nothing but the small fry, the real threats were out and about fighting the others.

Strange, I haven't even come across anyone I know yet-

"Lady Kagura!" A familiar distressed voice shouted nearby as my attention was quickly drawn in that direction.

Without a second thought I rushed in that direction before coming to see Kagura being thrown back, sword in hand and slightly beaten up. Yukino and the light and dragon slayers exceeds not far behind them teary eyed.

However the man who towered above them made me let out a surprised gasp, catching his attention. Who however returned the same baffled expression before a gentle smile came on his face.

"Lady Nina!? Run away this man is-"

"Rahkeid." I said taken back by how long it's been.

"It has been awhile little sister, you seem to have taken on a new form in many ways. Figures we would eventually cross paths." He stated as I hummed in response.

"Figures you would be part of the 12 Spriggan, and here I thought wars are of no interest of yours. Could it be you came for a visit?" I joked earning a small chuckle from him in amusement.

"Nina you- you know this man?" Kagura asked taken back at how calm and polite we were being with each other, like greeting an old friend.

"Of course, naturally since she had served under my father we would cross paths many times." He stated as Kagura seemed to ask the obvious question.

"This is Rahkeid, Zeref's son-" I remarked shocking them beyond compare as he shifted his focus on me.

"-and I advise not fighting him Kagura, there is only a certain few who stand a chance, not that I doubt your abilities but this isn't something you can will yourself to doing. The gap between you are far to great." I explained healing her up as best as I could.

Signing I got up to see him intently looking me over as I wondered why he hasn't even attempted to attack or get my attention. But the narrowing of his eyes focusing on my lower abdomen seemed to answer that for me.

"I take it your going to see father, rather dangerous in your condition." He commented as laughed at the amount of times I heard that today.

"Yeah well there's a number of things he seems to have forgotten to tell me, and I intend to do that as soon as possible. Even if it is you who stands in my way." I remarked beginning to walk away from him back to the direction of the guild, noticing that Kagura and them had taken off a while ago.

"Naturally, but you do realize the in the eyes of the Spriggan you are a traitor and they won't hestiate to attack you." He stated as I looked over my shoulder directly facing his gaze.

"And what about in your eyes Rahkeid, in my state it should be easy to defeat me after all you are also capable of defeating Acnologia. And I did betray your father, why not finish me where I stand?" I asked as a small wind seemed to blow on through the momentarily silence.

When he didn't respond I turned back beginning to walk away-

"I could never hurt you." He whispered in response, turning around to face him I saw he had already vanished before I could even completely turn my head.

The wind blowing through my hair and the empty ruins left behind as I let out a saddened sign.

"I... I am sorry old friend, I had never meant to betray you too. You were one of the only people I ever truly cared for, I never meant to break your trust and hurt you." I whispered outloud, letting my thoughts run freely with the wind feeling my eyes water up.

Getting myself together I continued heading to the guild, and to my confrontation with Zeref. Not seeing him in the distance watching me go off.

With a few tears slipping from his eyes as he stood on top of the mountain platform before he turned around and went off into battle.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know it has been far too long for this update but I've finally decided on which endings to choose from to end this story! And when I took about endings I'm referring to whether I should make it a happy, tragic, or to be continued kind of story. Truthfully I don't want to do the last one as I like letting stores rest but we will see.**

 **In the meantime, I made this chapter extra long introducing and setting the stage for Nina and Zeref's get together were secrets will be revealed. But I also wanted to get this update out before Election Day tomorrow since I'll be pretty occupied and things will get hepatic tomorrow.**

 **Just a heads up this story is coming to an end real soon!**


	25. Chapter 24: Deal with the Devil

_**I don't own nor involved in the creation of Fairy Tail, all credit go to Hiro Mashima. Let's get this show on the road!**_

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

" _ **What you're doing is foolish, this entire scenario is insane.**_ " Acnologia remarked as I continued to make my way up the steps, oddly enough not running into few soldiers on the way.

"You know I liked it a lot better when you spoke less, or didn't at all, and got straight to the point." I said out loud rather annoyed as I was in no true hurry despite circumstances.

Who knows how things are going to go down once I reach the guild hall, for the first time the place that once gave me comfort and warmth now makes me uneasy and on edge. Funny how this will be the place where the two of us confront each other face-to-face on equal grounds for the most part.

" _ **Don't you mean the three- no wait its technically five of us now isn't it?**_ " He said humorlessly as I could sense the judgmental look he was giving me, it finally happened.

The supposed death himself, who has slaughtered millions upon millions of living beings, is judging my poor choices and criticizing me. And I thought I was a hypocrite...

However my thought process was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a woman with a rather keen appearance to Erza, not too mention a similar scent. She held quite a strong presence of magic and had a playful smirk on her face as she peered down at me, she must be one of the Spriggan.

" _ **Be wary of this one, she's the one who performed the continental spell. The mother of Dragon slayers.**_ " Acnologia warned me as I sensed something was off.

"You must be Nina, it would appear your not such a prominent threat as I was expecting considering the actions you've taken against us." Eileen remarked offhandedly as I simply continued to walk forward, getting closer to her in the process.

"Well I suppose to the Queen of Dragons I wouldn't be such a threat would I, I've heard and seen many things concerning you. The strongest woman of the 12 Spriggan, I don't believe I've ever had the chance of meeting you either. Probably for the best." I stated not breaking pace as I reached the step she was currently standing, but for some reason I wasn't at all alarmed.

She didn't even seem at all ready to attack or defend herself, was she confident I wouldn't try anything or was there something I was missing? However I was extremely alarmed when she placed my hand on my lower abdomen, causing our eyes to meet as she had a knowing look in them.

"Such uncertainty in your future, or should I say their future, the weight of the war rest in your hands. You just don't know it yet." She said in amusement before proceeding down the steps and leaving me be.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go fight my daughter." She stated before vanishing from sight the second I turned around.

That was... An unexpected turn of events, what could she have possibly meant by that? Is Zeref expecting me? Laying my hands on my lower abdomen, I signed not really knowing what the future would hold for us.

However I hoped for the best for them, the physical embodiments of Lyon and I that were proof of our love. Even if he wasn't in their future.

Seeing I had reached the front of the guild, the once comforting sight gave way to a grave uncertainty. But I didn't have to even playfully force open the door this time around, it opened slowly with the eerie silence that followed after it as became wide open.

Well that's always a good sign, note the heavy sarcasm as I bit back the remarks Acnologia was constantly telling me. But judging by the painful pitter patter of my heart I'd say he was getting closer to me or vice versa.

However the sight of him sitting patiently at a table, his hands poised under his chin and eyes closed in thought, caught my attention. Not even to the sound of the doors closing magically behind us did he open his eyes, until they finally closed and he opened his eyes and turned his attention on me.

"I see you've managed to get out of the room, and finally achieved your goal of carrying Acnologia's powers... among other things." He stated glancing at my lower regions as my hand instinctively went there.

"Geez I get it already, I'm pregnant you can all stop using creative ways to express it. It shouldn't be that hard to comprehend it, you've created plenty of living things in your time... despite it leading to large scale destruction most of the time." I countered as he still focused his attention on my lower abdomen.

He didn't seem to say anything as I myself felt grow confused by the certain situation, still not sure what to expect. Was he trying to burn holes in me, was he waiting for some sort of expectation or to go rushing in like Natsu?

Natsu, his little brother and Zeref's greatest demon E.N.D., it's sad to think he is the only thing he created capable of killing him. However the moment you kill Zeref all his creations, including his demons, will die and that happens to include Natsu Dragneel.

Something I can't let everyone else suffer for, especially Fairy Tail he's the glue of the place. They we're so accepting of me and we're Gray's family, a really warm and welcoming family that makes him happy.

He's also has suffered enough.

"True but the amazing thing about women is that they can do it so naturally, they don't have to think about it and the end result is always innocence no matter the blood they carry. I wonder what they would look like, who would they most take after?" He said chit chatting as I didn't appreciate the small talk.

I didn't come here for that.

"It's sad to think only one of them will serve to see daylight, 1 out of 2 isn't so bad though. You still get one after all, although they'll probably have a weak constitution." He pointed out as I held onto my stomach at the tragic reality of the situation.

"After all you yourself live much like a vacuum, your constant need for magic growing to abnormal rates. Even right now your taking Acnologia's power to satisfy your bodies hunger and needs, but it won't remain that way forever, surely one would be enough to satisfy your hunger or perhaps you'll take both their-"

"What do you want Zeref, this war, what is the end goal? More land? Power? Your death? I don't understand what you want." I cut him off not wanting to hear such morbid things at the moment.

"I've told you what I want, to be accepted or to create a new world where we are accepted. You can still help me accomplish my dream you know, you could also end this war and everything will go back to the way they were, you could always keep your promise." He stated as I snorted at the broad idea.

"You're going to have to be more specific, last time you told me something like that you went to slaughter hundreds of innocent lives. How exactly do you plan on accomplishing your goal?" I asked as silence followed while he contemplated his thoughts, almost carefully weighing his words.

"Through you." He stated as I was taken back by the sudden announcement, drawing amusement from said man.

"Don't see how killing me will-"

"No that's not it, as you know the world is a balanced place. When there's good there's also evil, equal light and darkness, one can not be created or destroyed only replaced. There won't be another Acnologia in this world until the day you die because he resides in you, you hold so much evil in you while the world becomes a better place. You're the only one capable of containing it, a great power and responsible only you can handle. And the power I hold, the evil and darkness I carry when someone finally decides to kill me, will be replaced by yet another threat as my kingdom falls into chaos without a ruler. Although now my biggest threat is supposedly you, however in your state you aren't much of one." He lectured me as I was confused by what he was trying to tell me.

"But there is a risk, your body is unstable with the introduction of the two children growing inside you. One of your children will not survive as the other feeds of their life energy much like you do, that's why I have concocted a plan that will prevent its death while also reassuring my kingdom stability and the world of another Zeref so to speak. Something so irrational and convoluted that it will actually work." He said reaching a conclusion as I was all ears surprisingly.

"I wish to become a part of you and in turn apart of them, and you take my place running our kingdom." He said I for a duration of a solid minute I simply stood there staring at the man with a stoic expression.

But in truth at that moment I was searching within myself, looking for an alternative way out of such a thing. I already have one murderous knucklehead inside me- " **Oi!** " I don't need another one rummaging about, especially with these two to consider.

And I don't exactly fancy the idea of ruling over a country, especially of that magnitude, with the load of problems that comes with it. After all Zeref, as I know realize, didn't use peaceful methods to secure such a large amount of territory.

"I fail to see why I should accept that, any of it really, it seems your method of persuasion is lacking. No wonder you have so many territorial disputes, it's either your way or no way at all, just another set of problems to deal with if I took your place." I began laying against one of the pillars as I contemplated the rest out loud.

"Leaders do arise from need and responsibility, and you can't say you weren't the least bit involved in those issues as you were my right hand at some of those times." He replied back as I looked off to the bar where some very fond memories were made with Pandora along with fellow Dragon slayers and their exceeds.

"I would have you and Acnologia to deal with on a constant basis, quite literally voices in my head I won't be able to get rid of. And I would no doubt be a target of fear for containing all this power, enemies already being created simply for existing." I dully noted looking at the request board, recalling the few rare occasions I went on quests with Gray, Juvia, and Team Natsu.

"The burdens only you can carry and handle, besides isn't there something else you seem to be avoiding or rather refusing to acknowledge?" Zeref questioned when my eyes finally trailed to the guild doors, remembering what happened in front of them.

Remembering the day he comforted me, took me on such a peaceful walk, when he confessed, when when first shared our first kiss. That embarrassed but contagious smile of his that made me feel things I never felt before... Lyon.

"They can't know about you, it will only lead to conflict and further aggravate matters. The empire needs to have a strong leader, not one with a bunch of baggage that will come to bite you in the butt sooner than later on. At least not right now, not with how things are..." He explained to me as I couldn't understand why I had to leave them behind, a rush of memories running through my mind.

"And in order to make sure of it I would need to wipe off traces of your existence in their memories and that of yours. The good, the bad, everything." He concluded as I held myself, the rush of memories soon vanishing as I felt the very weight of my soul begin to weigh me down.

"We don't have much time left, so I would hurrying in deciding which route you want to take. The fate of the world rest on your hands, or in their future I could say?" He pointed out before placing a hand in front of me despite the few meters of distance between us.

"Will you come back to my side, or will you wait for another few unlucky souls to die and for the outcome of all this fighting to reach an end after one side falls?" He asked as I stared down at his hand, it almost felt like-no it might as well be the devil I'm making a deal with.

"Neither, I will see to the end of this war now but not with me by your side. I'll be doing things my own way, clearly yours isn't working." I remarked slowly walking over before stopping an arm length away.

Staring at his hand, I slowly reached for it as I seemed to remember all their faces at once and recall times worth remembering. And as our hands connected, a great light seemed to illuminate throughout the guild as their faces one by one disappeared as my eyesight soon began to fade before I collapsed.

...

It was cold for a moment, darkness as far as I could see before I felt an unfamiliar hand hoist my arm up into their chest. Judging by the boobs that pressed against me I would say it was a woman, struggling to open my eyes everything was a haze momentarily.

However when it cleared I saw a worried and tired looking Brandish looking down at me.

"Brandish? What are you doing here, I thought you would be fighting... Someone, were we not at war just now?" I asked rather confused as I sat up and stretching, not noticing her surprised gasp from my sudden awakening.

But I immediately noticed when placing my arms down on my stomach an extremely apparent bump. That wasn't like that before.

"You are finally awake, we were worried you would never wake after... the incident. Don't worry about the war Invel took care of the matter- peacefully of course along with the remaining Spriggans." She said in assurance as I took note of her longer hair and deep bags under her eyes, yet there was a sense of great relief in them.

"How long have I been out?" I asked tracing my stomach and letting out a gasp when the babies kicked in response to my voice.

My babies...

"6 months, your body seems to have finally stabilized which is a relief. How are you feeling? Any issues- Nina wait you shouldn't get up!" She stated as I tried to get up only to feel my legs became jello as I nearly fell had it not been for her.

Placing me back on the bedside, she lightly reprimanded me for trying to move after six months of practically being in a coma. Signing at my carelessness, I noticed that the room I was in was vaguely familiar before it hit me.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say we're back in Alvarez judging by the fact were back in Zeref's room. He really wasn't kidding when he said he was putting me in charge was he." I stated rather then questioned as I looked to see her get up.

"You must still be in shock though as a lot has changed, I'll go get Invel I know he's around her somewhere. Don't go anywhere, doctors orders!" She said realizing something before running out the room as I was left to stare at it in confusion.

What had happened before I woke up, the last thing I remembered was striking a deal with Zeref- Zeref!

"Zeref... Are you there?" I said out loud as it usually worked with Acnologia, which reminds me he is still there.

After a moment of silence, I questioned if what happened really happened before my thoughts were interrupted.

 **"It appears the little dove has awakened, you really do recover fast I was expecting you to be out for another month or two. It's been rather boring without anyone to keep me company-"**

 _ **"And what the hell am I, chopped liver!?"**_ A rather annoyed voice responded as I realized who it belonged to.

"Acnologia, have you and Zeref been talking all this time alone? That is rather troubling and unsettling..." I noted as I heard him click his tongue at me.

 _ **"Not much to do when you were out, although I welcome some silence I prefer to hear you talking rather than being mute."**_ He stated as I smiled to myself, he was concerned about me.

"Alright mind explaining to me what's going on, my mind feels warped and I'm pretty sure you have something to do with it Zeref. Just what happened this past year everything is just a blur-"

 **"It's not important, all that matters is now, and right now you have more pressing matters."** He said solemnly as I chuckled darkly.

"The father of my children isn't important-"

" **He's dead to you therefore unimportant, what is important is what you do now."** He said, unknowingly lying to me, cutting me off as I felt my heart ache for a moment.

He's dead?

"Why can't I remember him?" I asked holding my stomach as I felt them lightly kick, trying to recall him.

The father of my children, clearly he must be of some importance if I considered to actually lay with him, the ring on my finger also suggest we were promised to each other. Mother had always taught me to chose someone that could provide me with a strong offspring but Pandora- Pandora!

"Where's Pandora-?"

 **"It's unsafe for you to remember, you're at a very critical point in your pregnancy and you just got your body stable again. Remembering will only lead to emotional instability and harm to them and yourself, for now I've restricted those memories until you can handle it. Is that understood? Now on to the more pressing matters."** He said steering the conversation back to the topic.

"What exactly have I missed?" I asked but for some reason I felt empty, like I was missing more than he let on.

Was Pandora dead too- what exactly happened this past year?!

 **"I'll fill you in now, and help your proceed forth as my successor, things have changed since you left and now since you have returned."** He pointed out before droning on.

Why does my heart hurt so much?

* * *

 **Lyon's POV**

"Lyon! Lyon open up its Gray!" The knocking on the door continued but I made no move to answer it.

Taking another swing at the cold, hard liquor I gulped it down relishing in the burning sensation down my throat before the bottle emptied. I sat back on the bed trying to recall the memories clearly once more, but when the images didn't properly form I became frustrated once more before crushing the bottle in my hand.

Staring down at it the now bloody hand, a fragment of a memory flashed in my mind from the war. Pain, the smell of death, my own body seeming to drown on its own blood, and then there was her.

Fragments of her kept showing up, each time bringing forth a new set of emotions. A woman he couldn't seem to recall meeting formally, yet she affected him in a manner no one else ever has. But just as I was able to recall her voice and details of her face a little clearly they vanished, leaving behind an emptiness and heartache.

"Lyon you're bleeding!" Gray announced, having already barged in moments before, and rushing over.

I didn't even move when he grabbed hold of my hand, already trying to bandage it as I paid him no mind... as usual lately. We're both left in silence, Gray just quietly wrapping the hand as I continued to stare at the ceiling in pretend fascination.

With a sign as he finished wrapping up, Gray simply sat down at the edge of the bed next to me with his back facing me.

"You didn't show up again today at your guild, that's nearly two months." He pointed out dully as I rolled on one side, away from him.

"How's Juvia? The baby giving her any trouble?" I asked, my voice slightly choppy from lack of speaking before I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. The boy keeps giving her trouble, kicking up a storm during the night, but other than that all is good. Although she does wish you would stop by-"

"I think it would be best she didn't see me in such a state, after all I am the crazy nut job who's hallucinating over some woman he can't recall- but I know she's real Gray I just know it!" I claimed as I held my head, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hand as I held my head.

Just think, recall her. Her face, her smile, her cold yet gentle touch, her voice, that distinct snowflake pendant she wore on her neck-

"I know Lyon... that's why I've decided to help you." He said in a determined voice as I turned and opened my eyes to see him looking over at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity as he let out a tired sign, getting up before grabbing hold of my arm to help me up.

"One mission, just the two of us, to find this woman you're looking for and settle this once and for all. And when this is over, maybe you can finally get over this hurdle in your life and start a new." Gray stated patting me on the back as I felt a rush of relief and reassurance.

"Gray... Thank you." I said suddenly hugging him as he wasn't expecting it but none the less hugged me back.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get going. I may have a lead, it's a long shot but I think I found someone who might know who this chick is based on what you've told me." Gray stated helping me put a shirt on, like I really need it.

"Really, who?" I asked as I grabbed my wallet on the way out as he opened the door for us.

"An exceed actually, she was found in the wreckage left behind in the war and suffered what appears to be amnesia of the past year after waking up from a coma last month. But she's keeps mentioning a Dragon slayer who she has been traveling with that doesn't seem to be around who fits your description." He explained on the way out as that peaked my interest.

Who could that be?

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

"Where are we going Brandish? I thought I wasn't suppose to leave the room." I teased her as she lead me down the hallway leading to what I believed was the meeting room.

"Well Invel said that assembled the remaining Spriggan so that you could make your first appearance with them as our new leader." She began as I recalled Zeref explaining something in that nature.

But I didn't think so soon. However I didn't have much time to organize my thoughts as the guards opened the doors that held great, powerful presences that I knew could only belong to the 12 Spriggan although I noticed they weren't all there. So I was right to assume the war did do a number on them, the enemy must of been quite strong.

Just what did I miss out on? I didn't really have any time to think on it as all eyes were on me.

Giving them a small glance, stopping occasionally on a few who seemed familiar and the two I met in the past. However, I found myself surprised to see Zeref's son August sitting at the front of the room with a simple smile on his face.

"I would say introductions are in order but I have a feeling it won't be necessary... on my part anyway. Your emperor is- well as it stands- out of commission so we agreed that I would stand in for him. Sadly I don't know how to run a kingdom let alone an empire of this magnitude, no matter how much Zeref tries to tutor me." I stated simply as a man cam forward, Invel I believe.

For some reason I held a dislike for him for some odd reason, but for whatever reason I'm not certain although Acnologia's chuckles of mockery seemed to indicate he has an idea. Great the manifestation of death has something over me.

"We are aware of the situation and are here to assist you in continuing to restore and build the empire in all its glory. Hopefully putting aside past differences in the process." He said nervously as I rose a brow at this.

"I don't recall any encounters with you well except for August that one time... and Dimaria at a distance... and Ajeel that other time... and then Brandish that other time. Now that I think about it there are a lot of things that don't add up, that have been blocked from my memory that everyone else seems aware of-"

"All for the best." A familiar voice called out as I turned to the wall behind me to see Rahkeid laying against it.

"Rahkeid, you're a member of the Spriggan? Here I thought you were a man of peace instead of war, strange meeting under these circumstances after so long." I mused as he bounced off the wall to walk over towards me with a gentle smile.

"Yes well a lot has changed and the kingdom has become unstable, although I'm sure you'll see to it soon enough with our guidance of course. After all it won't be long before you'll once again be unable to physically leave the empire on your two feet." He added before placing his hand on my swollen stomach.

When an unexpected kick came, he stilled for a moment before patting the area gently and proceeding to take one of the vacant seats around the table.

"Than I guess we should get started at once, the sooner we start the sooner our jobs get easier and the world becomes more bearable to deal with. Wow that sounded really indifferent and apathetic, sorry about that I need to work on my speeches and pep talks." I said playing that over in my mind.

Yet earning some amused looks and chuckles from the rest of them, I could tell they didn't take it seriously.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

 **Lyon's POV**

"She's ready to receive visitors, but I warn you she hasn't really spoken to us beyond her first words waking up and asking about a girl. She seemed extremely taken back in confusion and fell silent after we told her about the circumstance we found her in. So treat her respectfully to prevent triggering any harsh flashbacks about her experience which was likely traumatizing." The doctor informed as before leading as to the exceed's room.

To his knowledge, the exceed's name is Pandora and her apparent partner is MIA at the moment who goes by the name of Nina. She's apparently an Ice dragon slayer who is basically like a big sister to her, the exceed became mute when she heard how long she had been out and that the hospital hadn't the slightest clue who Nina was.

But she might have a clue to what might have happened that day all those months ago, we were fighting a war and although a lot of the events match up there are some that remain blurry. Like when I had taken a fatal hit, there was a moment were I felt someone comforting me and calling for me in such angst and worry.

Wendy had appeared later on but when I went to ask her, she seemed as I was as she said there wasn't anyone there when she found me. However even she has trouble recalling the memory, this makes me suspect perhaps someone had gone through the trouble of manipulating her memories or possibly creating new ones to erase the originals.

So that leaves the questions of who would do such a thing and why would they do so? Either this person played such a small part that no one seems to recall them or had such a grand role that they had to wipe everyone's memory clean of them.

Even so, why do I seem to be the only one capable of recalling her? She must have been of some importance- no of great importance for me to ache for her when I haven't the slightest clue of who she is or the person responsible for manipulating our memories are.

Upon being nudged to follow him in the room, we scooped the room noting some old bullet markings in the walls opposite of the bed where a small exceed laid sitting up watching us. She seemed to be on guard and held a stoic expression upon seeing us, her eyes on the other hand seemed so hollow of emotions as if suffering a great tragedy.

She appeared as if she was in grief and mourning, and for all we knew she probably was. Just what had she been through?

Coughing to break the silence and grab her attention, Gray began to introduce herself when she stopped him immediately.

"I know who you are Gray Fullbuster, as who you are Lyon Vastia. And judging by the fact you needed to introduce yourselves to me, I'd say you haven't the slightest clue who I am." She stated rather than questioned as we were taken back by her rather quick observation.

"I'll cut to the chase, the reason I allowed the doctors to have you visit was simply to see if you could tell me if Nina was still alive. I don't owe you anything more, especially after the suffering you put her through. She may have or be the forgiving type but I don't forgive those who hurt the people I care about." She quickly explained staring at us.

So we have made her partner suffer? Was she an enemy? Is this exceed an enemy soldier?

"I'm sorry but we don't know anything-"

"I wasn't referring to you in regards to Nina Gray, you're the one who made her suffer all these years and these last few months of knowing her. I was referring to Lyon in regard to Nina." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone before directing her attention to me.

"Remove your shirt." If it had been anyone else at this moment, I would have became upset or annoyed for being commanded to do such a thing.

However, her almost pleading and anxious expression told me that whatever he was asking of me was of great importance of her. Which is strange as I don't see how see my upper body would be of any indicator of her friend or partner being alive.

When I had removed the shirt, her eyes seemed to instantly move to my upper shoulder before widening as tears seemed to fill them. We shrunk back as she began to shiver and cry before her joyous laughter seemed to emit from her person as she hugged herself in what I could identify was relief.

"So she really is alive, thank goodness!" She whimpered before standing up with her wings spread flying right past us and the doctors.

We quickly got out of our states of surprise to chase after her, running past the surprised doctors and nurses to catch up to the fleeing exceed with a one track mind at the moment. Reaching the outside, we saw she had began to fly in a certain direction across town before stopping next to a two-story building.

She opted to break through the window on the second floor, causing us to panic and she just committed a crime of breaking and entering. Following in pursuit by using the stairs by legal means, we were surprised to see the room was taped over and condemned from use.

Making a make-shift key to open the lock, I had a strange feeling I've done this before as I popped open the door to an dust covered room with broken glass near the window. Other then that, it doesn't appear anyone has been here for some-

 **"I don't recall giving you a key to my place."** A familiar voice teased as I held my head from the sudden intrusion.

What the hell was that? Gray seemed to look around rather alarmed as I gently caressed the small sofa in the room, trying to see if I could recall-

 **"I don't see why it's necessary if no one ever comes over, but if it would make you happy-"** She started before being cut in my mind as I tightly grasped the sofa handle.

Was she talking to me? But when was this? Looking over at Gray, I saw him having a similar experience before his fist suddenly collided with my face. Ready to shout and fight back-

 **"** **You expect me to just calm down after you fucked my sister!?"** Gray's voice sounded in his mind as the two seemed to stare at each other in shock for a brief moment.

"Gray did you just-"

"-see the same you had just now? Yeah we must have come her before, but that- it doesn't make since. My sister is dead Lyon, there's no way-" He cut himself off as some raw emotions leaked into his voice.

Gray had a sister? I don't ever recall meeting-

 **"Excuse me but did you just mention the Spriggan 12?!"** Her voice sounded in my mind as I tried to recall when someone asked me such a thing.

The Spriggan 12? Why would I just recall them now, unless they were somehow involved in this? Getting up and icing my face, I went to walk over to the other room where I saw the young exceed seated on the bed-

 **"I'm in heat."** Her voice admitted embarrassed as I saw her flustered face pop in my mind.

Gripping my head, a flood of memories began to pile in one after another as I fell to my knees. Pandora simply watched with a deadpanned expression as I clenched my eyes shut to better recall them.

 _ **"Of course, although I haven't come here since the incident it's hard to forgot something like this. Once we get over this hill you'll be able to see it for yourself."**_

 _ **"Black, I just figured it out. That's the color of my dads hair and Grays but when I saw him today for a moment I saw my dads face but his hair was brown like my mothers. I didn't understand why I saw that but I think I figured it out, its not just dad I see in Gray but my birth mother too. Funny considering I can't even remember what she looked like, but considering that Gray didn't seem to be fazed at all by me I could imagine I don't look anything like her or him. So how could you tell right away?"**_

 _ **"Lyon you may not believe me, and I'm not 100% sure myself but you just encountered Acnologia."**_

 _ **"He can shapeshifter into a dragon, but he does have a human form. Dark blue hair, green eyes, tan skin, blue markings on his face, the missing arm thing is new to me but that tug on my soul just know kinda confirms it. Only Zeref and Acnologia have those effects on me, like when I sense one of Zeref's demons near by."**_

 _ **"Wow I didn't think he would be keeping tabs on me, and he even is following the rules of the deal."**_

 ** _"I'm sorry Lyon I didn't mean to be such a bother, I just got caught off guard-"_**

 ** _"Thanks Lyon..."_**

 ** _"You're such a stubborn old man."_**

 ** _"What's wrong Lyon?"_**

 ** _"I love you too Lyon, although I'm not really sure how relationships are suppose to work I know I can trust you. You seem to also bring out the depths of my emotions more then anyone and often times I find myself thinking about you-"_**

 _ **"Now let's head back to the guild, I still have a lot of explaining to do."**_

 ** _"Lyon please... Get away..."_**

 ** _"That's not it, I love you Lyon, of course I w_** _ **ould want you t-"**_

 _ **"You idiot... How can I possibly say no to you?"**_

 _ **"Please stop teasing me Lyon, it's too much."**_

 _ **"Please Lyon, I need you inside me."**_

 _ **"Please don't be scared I won't break so don't hold back ok?"**_

 _ **"We really have to do that again."**_

 _ **"I love you, My Ice Prince."**_

 _ **"I really I'm sorry."**_

 _ **"I'm fine Lyon just going through some minor changes is all."**_

 _ **"It hurts Lyon, it felt like my bones were being stretched and torn apart, and the aftermath is just painful. It's like a numbly feeling at first but now it really hurts."**_

"Do you remember now?" Pandora said bringing me from my thoughts- no from my lost memories.

She held a genuine smile as she saw tears pour down my face, almost relieved at the sad sight.

"We have a lot of catching up to do and memories to jog before we can truly help save Nina." She assured as she transformed into a giant human feline form much like Pantherlily.

Is she an elite fighter too? Whatever the case, one thing remains.

Nina is still out there and she could be being tortured or worse, it's been months!

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

*ah-choo*

"Your majesty, are you catching a old?" Invel asked as we walked around discussing matters more thoroughly.

Not really feeling sick, I also wondered who could possibly been talking about me before quickly brushing it off.

"Nah it's probably nothing, Ice Dragon Slayers don't get colds after all." I assured him, pushing the matter to the back of my head.

It's not like there's anyone out there to remember me.

Right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm finally back, I know it's been far too long** **but I've finally gotten around to finishing up this story as it's my first long running story. First of many hopefully, but I think I'm about done with this story. Just one or two more chapters to go.**

 **Hopefully it doesn't all go down hill from here, after all this chapter is a bit confusing and a bit of a stretch. See you soon!**


End file.
